A Father's Determination
by janissima
Summary: Sequel to A Mother's Love: Jack and Sam are settling into life with their little boy, JJ. What happens when they are not the only ones who believe this child is something special? Epilogue now up!
1. Family

_**A/N:** This sequel to **A Mother's Love** takes place around year 10. I have taken great liberties here as Janet Frasier and Jacob Carter are very much alive and well in my story. As this is future tense and therefore new territory, please be understanding! Updates won't be as quick as my previous stories due to hectic nearing the end of the school year stuff! I'll do my best though! I also wanted to thank all of you for your thoughts for my student who had a bone marrow transplant last month. Everything went well and he is nowresiding at the Ronald McDonald house and so happy to be out of the hospital! Children have such strength and resilience..it just amazes me! Well, on with the story!_

**A Father's Determination**

**Chapter One - Family**

Jack O'Neill leaned against the door frame to his son's room, arms crossed loosely, and smiled at the sight before him. His wife, Sam, sat in an antique rocking chair, singing softly to the little boy cuddled up in her arms. From his vantage point, Jack could see the little boy's eyes drifting closed as his mother's soft voice lulled him to sleep. His heart swelled with love for both of them as he gazed upon the scene. He could never quite get over the fact that this was real: Sam and JJ were really his. This wasn't a dream, wasn't an alternate reality, wasn't an alien-induced hallucination. No, this was his life now and he hadn't known such peace and contentment in a long time.

Sometimes, late at night, his heart would clutch in fear that it could all be taken away from him in an instant; just as Charlie had so long ago. At times like that, he would get out of bed, make his way down the hall and check on JJ. His heart always stopped its erratic beating once he heard the steady breathing of the little boy in his crib. He would come back to bed and reach for Sam and pull her tightly to him; just needing the contact to reassure himself that she was real as well.

The scene currently before him was indeed real and it warmed his heart. Quietly, he stepped away from the door and came to stand beside the chair. Sam looked up with a surprised, yet welcoming smile, "You're home early." Jack just shrugged in return, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing gently.

Whispering quietly, she said, "He's finally asleep. Can you put him in his crib?" As Jack bent to take JJ from her arms, Sam brushed a soft kiss on the baby's head and relinquished her hold on him.

Jack laid his son in his crib and pulled the light blanket over his shoulders. Then he took Sam in a loose embrace and they stood gazing down at their child for several moments before he led her quietly from the room.

Once they were in the living room, Jack turned Sam in his arms and looked deeply into her eyes. "I missed you guys," he said quietly before bending his head to give her a kiss that he had been thinking about ever since he had returned from his visit to the Asgard. Well, much longer than that, if he were honest with himself.

Sam leaned back in his arms and looked up at him with a gentle smile. "We missed you too. How did everything go with the Asgard?"

"Oh, you know. A little talking, a little compromising, a lot of dancing around the issues: the usual diplomatic meeting between twodifferent cultures," Jack stated with a grin. "I must say, both the Asgard and the Makesh were very impressed with my diplomatic skills."

Sam raised an eyebrow at that but said nothing.

"What? They were," Jack insisted.

Sam chuckled then rested her head against his chest and sighed happily. He had been gone for almost a week – the longest they had been apart since they had married almost 2 ½ years ago. And she was very happy to have him home once again.

For her part, Sam hadn't been on a mission in quite a few months. Since she had given birth to JJ 9 months ago, she had opted to stay on base as the lead research scientist , working in her lab and leading a team of over 20 specialists in various scientific fields. In the last four months, she would occasionally go out on scientific or fact finding missions, but preferred to stay away from the type of missions that could end in disaster. Of course, she didn't always have a say in the matter and would go wherever she was needed. But deep down, Sam felt that since she had worked so hard at finally having the family she had always dreamed of, she didn't want to risk losing them. And she definitely didn't want to take the chance at leaving her son motherless.

Although Jack sometimes broached the subject of the changes that had occurred for her on base, Sam didn't feel as if she had given up anything. She had to occasionally reassure him that she didn't regret giving up command of SG-1 and that she hadn't done it just for him and JJ. She had really done it for herself. She was no longer just content with her life: she was truly happy and Jack couldn't argue with that. He felt the same way. No more running for his life from the Gou'ald, no more alien viruses running rampant through his body. And most important of all; no regulations keeping them apart anymore. Jack was more than happy to go on the occasional diplomatic mission to help out the Asgard. That, along with his duties as Off-World Operations Specialist, kept him busy enough.

While Sam was on base five days a week, Jack was often there only 2 or 3 days, which left him plenty of time to bond with his brown-haired, blue eyed son. And that was time that Jack wouldn't trade for anything.

"So, what did you have planned for this afternoon?" he asked with suggestive tone to his voice, drawing her back to the present.

Sam appeared to give it some thought before she answered. "Well, I do have those specs from the generator that Siler put together to go over. Plus, I should start to get ready for this evening. We are having company tonight, remember?"

"We have lots of time to get ready for that. Throw some steaks on the grill and toss a salad together: won't take any time at all." He bent his head to her neck and began to kiss her softly. "I can think of much better things to do while our son sleeps than go over scientific mumbo jumbo."

Sam returned his eager kisses: she just happened to agree with him.

Two hours later, Jack was awakened by a thumping noise coming from the nursery. Reaching across the bed and finding it empty, he sat up and ran a hand across his face before getting to his feet. The thumping noise increased, followed by the building crescendo of babbling from his son. Jack grinned as he heard Sam call out from the kitchen, "Hold on JJ, Mommy will be right there."

Jack opened the door and called back to her, "That's OK mommy, I'll get him." He strode the few feet to JJ's bedroom and opened the door quietly. Jack grinned at the sight before him: JJ had thrown all of his stuffed animals out of his crib except for the teddy bear that dangled from one hand. He was standing in his crib, holding himself up by the bars, and rocking the crib back and forth as hard as he could, thus explaining the thumping noise that Jack had heard moments ago.

JJ's babbling stopped when he caught sight of his daddy standing in the doorway. "Dada!" he squealed, trying out the fairly new word he had recently understood to mean the man who stood in front of him.

"Hey there, little man. What's all the fuss about?" Jack stepped over the toys strewn on the floor and reached into the crib to take JJ out. "Why are you throwing all of your toys out? Bored with them already?" He cuddled the little boy close and kissed him on top of his head. Jack had missed this little guy so much in the last week; he was looking forward to spending a long weekend at home with his family.

JJ pulled back to look up at Jack. The two shared a look of mutual admiration before Jack's nose wrinkled. "Eww! Maybe I should have let Mommy get you up," he stated as he walked over to the changing table. "Now this, I did not miss," he declared once he had tossed the dirty diaper into the nearby diaper pail. JJ just gurgled at him as he chewed on his teddy's nose.

Jack chuckled as he picked up his son once more and glanced around the room. "Looks like my office at work." He bent to pick up the Bart Simpson doll that lay near the door. "Now, I thought we agreed that Bart wasn't going to get tossed around anymore. He's supposed to be treated with respect!"

Sam laughed from the doorway, "Sorry Jack, JJ apparently doesn't hold Bart to the same level of esteem that you do. He prefers his teddy bear; which is much cuter by the way!"

"Hmph!" Jack snorted as he brushed past her and went into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle for JJ. Sam followed him, smiling as she recalled how Jack had searched high and low to find a Bart doll similar to the one AU JJ had been attached to. He had been filled with triumph upon finding one in a specialty toy store in Denver. Unfortunately, their son preferred the soft teddy bear that Sam had purchased almost three years ago foranother little boy.

Truth be told, Jack didn't mind in the least that his son preferred the teddy bearover Bart; he thought it was quite fitting, actually, that his preference was a toy Sam had picked out a few years before he was even born. Jack just liked to make Sam _think_ that it bothered him.

Jack took JJ out onto the back deck and sat down, cradling his son carefully while the little boy drank from his bottle. "So, when is this company supposed to arrive?"

Sam looked at her watch before taking the seat next to him on the deck and reaching over to tickle JJ's toes. The little boy grinned and giggled at her around the nipple in his mouth but didn't relinquish his hold on his bottle. "Everyone should be here in about an hour. Teal'c and Daniel are coming from the base but Daniel has to stop by to pick up Janet. Cassie has finals next week so is staying at school. I've already made two salads. Janet's bringing some fruit salad and Teal'c said he'd pick up dessert on his way over."

"Dessert?" Jack's ears perked up. "I hope he brings cake."

"I'm sure he will," Sam laughed at him. "So all we need is for you to cook the steaks once everyone arrives."

"That I can do," Jack assured her. Then he quirked an eyebrow at her, "You say we have an hour?"

"Jack! Not in front of the baby!"

Jack chuckled and pulled her close. "Like he knows what we're talking about," he whispered in her ear before kissing her soundly.

Sam returned the kiss before pulling back. They both smiled as JJ let out a belly laugh at being squeezed between them. Sam leaned forward and gave JJ a kiss as well before standing up. "OK, enough of that for a while. I'm going to go shower and get ready. Will you two be all right on your own?"

"Of course, _mom_. It's not like we'll tear the place apart while you're in the shower!"

Sam stood back and crossed her arms over her chest, giving him 'The Look'. "And what, pray tell, happened the last time I left you two alone when I went to the grocery store?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! JJ wanted pudding. The directions never said _anything_ about mixing it on low speed! I didn't want him to choke on any lumps!" Jack tried to explain, his expression a mix of innocence and defense.

Sam just rolled her eyes at him. "Right. So you used the hand mixer on high spend and just left lumps of pudding all over the kitchen instead." She turned to go back into the house, thought of something, then threw over her shoulder, "Just to let you know, there is no pudding in the house. At _all_." She slipped into the house before she could make out the mumbled reply that came from the deck.

"Well, she's no fun," Jack said under his breath. JJ just looked up and smiled.

JJ was sitting in his high chair in the kitchen, eatingan early dinner that Sam was spoon feeding to him, when the doorbell rang. Jack went to answer it, warmly greeting Daniel and Janet before ushering them into the house. He smiled at the way Daniel kept his arm possessively around Janet's waist. He was so glad they had gotten together last year. They were meant to be together, just like he and Sam were.

Sam looked up from feeding JJ and gave them a welcoming smile. "Hey guys. Glad you could make it. How has everything been at work?"

"Same as usual. We've missed you, though," Daniel told her truthfully. Like Sam, Daniel had been spending more of his time on base than off world. When Sam had opted not to return to SG-1 following JJ's birth and Teal'c had taken on a greater role in leading the now freed Jaffa, SG-1 had been formally disbanded. Although he did go off world a bit more often than Sam did and on various teams, they still sought each other out on base and ran ideas past each other. And shared cups of gourmet coffee in the privacy of Daniel's lab.

Sam stood up to get a wash cloth to clean JJ. "Yeah, Mrs. Nelson hasn't been feeling well so I took a few days off. She assures me she'll be fine next week and will be able to watch JJ for us." Mrs. Nelson, Sam's previous neighbor, watched JJ when both Sam and Jack were at work. Even though it was a bit of a drive from her house, she adored both Sam and JJ and love watching him. She had grown rather fond of Jack O'Neill as well, and enjoyed teasing him as often as she could.

"Ah, good old Mrs. Nelson. She ever forgive Jack for not saving any of that apple pie for you?" Daniel quipped.

Sam laughed as she cleaned JJ's hands and face. "Yes, eventually. But she made him promise not to eat any of the next one until I got the first piece."

Jack leaned against the counter and scowled, "Yeah, and I had to wait for 8 hours with that pie just sitting there. I tell you, it was complete torture!"

"More so than my needles?" Janet asked with a grin.

Jack looked at her out of the corner of his eye, almost wary that she might be carrying some with her right now. "Almost," he replied shortly.

The doorbell rang once more and Jack escaped the laughter that was aimed at him. "T!" he greeted upon opening the door. "Just what I need, a comrade in arms!"

"Is there something wrong O'Neill?" Teal'c asked with a lift of an eyebrow. He could plainly hear the laughter emanating from the kitchen, so knew there was no danger present.

"Nah," Jack waved his hand. "They're just picking on me. Is that cake?" he asked, abruptly changing the subject.

"Indeed." Teal'c handed over the cake and followed Jack into the kitchen. He was greeted warmly by his friends; it had been several weeks since they had last seen Teal'c. He spent his time traveling between Chulak, Earth, and various other planets that the free Jaffa now inhabited. He was an ambassador of sorts, much like Jack. But first and foremost, Teal'c was a warrior and would come to the aid of his Tauri friends whenever he was needed.

"Colonel Carter, I am most pleased to see you," Teal'c greeted Sam. "Is my Godson faring well?"

Sam smiled at Teal'c as she handed JJ over to him. Teal'c was always more than willing to hold the little boy. "He's doing just fine, Teal'c. You know, I really do think it's about time you started calling me Sam. You _are_ one of my son's Godparents, after all."

Teal'c smiled as JJ patted his cheeks in greeting. He bowed slightly to Sam and said, "As you wish Samantha."

Well, it was a step in the right direction at least.

An hour later, the five adults were sitting in various spots around the living room, talking and catching up with each other. Though they didn't work as a close-knit team any longer, they were still best friends, family even. They had all missed being together like this.

"He's an awful lot like the other JJ, isn't he?" Daniel asked as he helplessly tried to keep JJ from grabbing at the glasses on his face.

Jack grinned, "When it comes to your glasses, Danny, he's exactly the same." Sam took pity on Daniel and handed JJ a toy to play with instead, then resumed her seat next to Jack. The baby settled down a bit in Daniel's lap and played with the soft cloth ball he had been given.

"I must agree with Daniel Jackson. There are many similarities between JJ and the child we cared for several years ago," Teal'c stated with his usualknack of restating the obvious.

Sam looked up on a bookshelf where she kept a framed picture of the little boy who came to them through the Quantum Mirror. He had been a little older than her son was now when the picture was taken, but the similarities were uncanny. Same light brown hair and deep blue eyes filled with curiosity. Add to that the same smile that definitely came from Jack, and they could almost be twins.

Almost – but not quite; for there were differences as well. Her son had deep-set dimples on either side of his mouth which made him all the more adorable when he smiled. He was also a bit more active than AU JJ had been. Once he began to crawl a month ago, there was no stopping him. Not content to sit and play quietly with his toys, he was into everything and had to be watched like a hawk. But every once in a while, he would stop his play and look at one of his parents with a look of wisdom that belied his tender years and would remind both of them of that other little boy.

Sam met Jack's eyes and shared a smile with him. Yes, their son was very similar to the child they had cared for nearly three years ago. They often wondered how he was and if he had a little brother or sister by now. He had been the catalyst that had brought them together and they knew they would never forget him. But JJ was well and truly theirs and they had never been happier than they were right now.

"Your domicile has changed much since I have last been here O'Neill," Teal'c stated, taking in the toys that dotted the floor, the playpen in the corner, and the wide array of scientific journals on the bookshelves.

Jack drew Sam closer to his side and let his gaze take in his son, still happily chewing on his toy. "That is has my friend. And I wouldn't have it any other way," he declared in all seriousness.

In a spaceship orbiting Earth's solar system, several members of a different race were huddled together over an intricate display of computer images. They talked quietly together, trying to decipher the information they had gathered at their meetings with the highly regarded Asgard.

The individuals who were huddled around the consoles straightened abruptly as two panels slid open, revealing three of the higher ranking members of their people. One man stepped forward from the group huddled around the computersand bowed slightly, "High Chancellor, we have been reviewing the information received from our scans taken aboard the Asgard ship. The human named O'Neill is as we thought. He has a gene of the Ancients but does not appear to be as advanced as we had hoped. He is not the one the Asgard sought to further their race. We do not believe he can be the answer to our own problems, either," he bowed regretfully and backed into the group, hoping not to incur the wrath of the High Chancellor.

They were all surprised to hear the even tone of their leader speak out. "I thought as much. O'Neill did not possess the attributes that are necessary for our cause. However, I have since learned something that causes me to regain hope. O'Neill and the one Thor calls Colonel Carter have recently produced a child."

An excited chatter broke out among the many gathered in the room of the vessel. "High Chancellor, do you think…"

"I think it may be possible. We have only to find a way to retrieve this child and discover if, indeed, he is the answer to our future. I fear we will have to continue this pretense with the Asgard we now find ourselves in. Although it is not our way, we must persist for the sake of our future."

_Please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue? I have absolutely no idea how long this will be:)_


	2. Anything But Ordinary

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement to continue! A little more family time follows!_

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Anything But Ordinary **

Sam slowly rolled over in bed, hearing the distinct tones of JJ and Jack coming from beyond the door. She blinked her eyes open and looked at the clock. 8 am. She hadn't slept this late in quite a while! JJ was an early riser and, with Jack away this past week, she had gotten up with him every morning. She smiled to herself as she stretched and lay back against the pillows. She shouldn't be surprised that Jack had gotten up with JJ and let her sleep. In addition to enjoying the quiet moments spent with his son, Jack was ever mindful about how hard she worked and tried to help out with the baby in any way he could. Sam knew she was very lucky.

Sam's ruminations were disrupted by the opening of the bedroom door. "Ah ha! Mommy _is_ up JJ! She was just pretending to sleep so I'd have to change you, feed you, and get you dressed…Let's tickle her, shall we?" Jack carried the little boy to the bed, flying him like an airplane, and set him on Sam's stomach. Jack then proceeded to tickle her sides. He didn't know who laughed louder, Sam or JJ, but he was enjoying watching the two of them immensely.

"Stop, stop! I'm awake already!" Sam shrieked. Jack stopped tickling her and flopped down on the bed next to her, careful not to jostle JJ from his position on top of her. He lay on his side with his head propped up on his elbow and bent forward to give her a kiss.

Now that his mommy was lying still, JJ flopped to his belly on top of Sam and scooted up her body to give her a rather sloppy kiss of his own. Actually, he opened his mouth and sucked on her chin, but to Sam, it was a kiss! After returning a not so wet one to him, she pulled JJ up to lie between her and Jack. JJ chortled with glee to find himself looking up at his parents. Sam laid her head down next to his and ran her hand through his soft hair. "I think I could stay here all day, just snuggling with my two favorite guys," she sighed wistfully.

Jack laughed, "I wouldn't mind myself, but I don't think JJ could stay still for that long." Indeed, JJ was starting to squirm, trying to roll himself over so that he could sit up and investigate this large bed that he was rarely allowed on. Jack bent over and blew a raspberry on the little boy's belly, causing more giggles to erupt.

A few minutes later, Sam sat up and helped her sonsit up as well. "Yeah, I've noticed that he doesn't stay still for long. Reminds me of how you used to be in briefings; always squirming in your seat or playing with something," she smiled wryly at him.

"Can _I_ help it if you and Danny couldn't hold my attention? Well, you usually could. But not for reasons you were supposed to!"

Sam tossed a pillow at his head before leaping up to avoid his retaliation. She snatched up JJ as an added barrier. "Hey! No fair using a baby as a shield!" Jack teasingly glared as he put down the pillow he had been ready to toss at her.

"I seem to remember you doing much the same thing when we first introduced the other JJ to my dad a few years ago," she reminded him.

"Yeah, well, that was entirely different," he huffed good-naturedly as he came around the bed. Taking JJ from her arms, he pushed her toward the bathroom. "Go shower, woman. We have a busy day ahead of us! JJ and I will start making some pancakes, won't we little man?"

Sam groaned as she moved toward the bathroom. The last time her two 'boys' had made pancakes; it had taken her several hours to clean all the batter off the various appliances.

* * *

After the requisite post-pancake clean-up (Jack had tried to get out of it on the argument that he had cooked – to no avail), they spent the morning and early afternoon at the park: swinging JJ in the baby swings, feeding the ducks that congregated in the pond, letting JJ play in the sandbox, and having a picnic lunch. After they ate, they loaded JJ into his stroller and took a long, lazy walk along the trails that encompassed the park before heading home.

Although it was an ordinary, everyday occurrence for most people, Jack and Sam reveled in the time they got to spend as a normal family. Looking at them, they appeared to be a typical family, out spending a beautiful May Saturday at the park. Jack pushed the stroller while Sam loosely hooked her elbow around his. They talked about their friends, their work, and most of all, their son, who had nodded off in his stroller shortly after their walk began.

The walk through the park and home took about 45 minutes. Once they reached the house, Jack carried JJ inside and put him in his crib for his nap. Then he joined Sam on the couch, gratefully accepting a cold beer from her. He took a deep drink before leaning back against the cushions and sighing with contentment.

"Ah, just the thing to make the day complete," Jack stated as he closed his eyes.

"Hey, it's only just after1300 hours. The day is not nearly over yet," Sam reminded him.

He cracked an eye open and looked at her. "Oh? Anything specific you have in mind?" he asked suggestively.

"As a matter of fact, yes." She shifted closer to him and snuggled against his side, then looked up at him with wide eyes. "I want you to tell me all about your mission between the Asgard and the Makesh."

Jack groaned as he leaned back once again. "Boy, you sure know how to disappoint a guy."

Sam chuckled as she leaned against him. "Sorry, but I really want to hear about it. We didn't get much of a chance to discuss it yesterday," she reminded him.

Jack shifted his beer to his left hand and put his right arm around her. "There's not much to tell. The Asgard agreed to help the Makesh, who seem to want to further develop technologically. They have access to gate travel but not to ships."

"Why is that so important to them?" Sam asked quizzically. Most races that dressed rather primitively, like the Makesh, seemed to be content to stay on their own planets and not venture forth into the unknown.

"I'm not quite sure, but it had something to do with the future of their people. They live in fear of someday being annihilated," Jack stated. "They apparently have some ruins on their world that contain prophecies about their future, much like the planet we finally relocated Maybourne to. And the prophecies are not exactly cherry," he added somewhat drily.

"So do they want to be able to leave if they have to?"

"I think they just want the opportunity to do so should the need arise. They seemed interested in a defense system for their planet as well," Jack admitted.

"Hmm," Sam answered distractedly as she thought about these people. "So, why did Thor want you there if it didn't involve an alliance with Earth?"

"I guess the Makesh requested my presence. I told you, my diplomatic skills are renowned throughout the galaxy!" Sam snorted at that, which earned her a look from Jack. "Hey, their leader, the High Chancellor... or something, was very interested in me, I'll have you know! He asked my opinion on many subjects and even let me hold one of their doohickeys for a while!"

Sam sat up and stared at him in mock anger. "What? And you didn't ask to bring it back so I could look at it?"

Jack pulled her back down to rest against his side. "Sorry dear, but they didn't seem real eager to give it up. Maybe next time."

"Geez, I always try and bring you back a souvenir!" Sam complained teasingly.

"Yeah, like that nasty little alien flu you gave me last time? I had hair growing out of places hair is definitely _not_ supposed to be! No thanks." Jack replied with a grimace.

Sam hid her face in his chest as she giggled at the reminder of that incident. Thankfully, it had not affected Jack for long.

"No giggling Carter," Jack growled at her.

"Sorry, Jack," she stated in a voice laced with humor. "So, will the Makesh be calling on you again, do you think? Maybe I could come along next time…you know, just to help out?" she suggested as she toyed with the buttons on his shirt.

Jack set his beer on the coffee table and brought her further into his embrace. "As long as there is no giggling, you're more than welcome to come along." Little did they know how well they would come to know the Makesh in the weeks to come.

* * *

Later that night, as dusk gave way to evening and the first faint stars began to appear in the sky, Jack lay back on his lounge chair on the deck and sighed in happiness. JJ lay on his chest, covered by a light blanket and sleeping soundly. Sam lay on her own chair next to him, their hands entwined as they enjoyed the warm evening. He looked over at her, across the top of JJ's head and shared a contented smile. To the casual observer, the evening had ended as it began; an ordinary day in the life of a small suburban family. But to Jack and Sam it was something rather special. In fact, for two people who led the life they did, it was anything but ordinary. In the following days, they would come to cherish the memory of this warm, May day. 


	3. Unexpected callers

**Chapter 3 – Unexpected Callers**

Sunday was a repeat to the warm day that had enveloped Colorado Springs on Saturday. Jack and Sam decided to combine their desire for fresh air with the need to get some yard work done. Which is why JJ was presently sitting in his playpen under the shade of a maple tree, watching his parents trim bushes, rake, and plant flowers. One or the other of them would take intermittent breaks to check on him and talk to the little boy, and both were always careful that at least one of them was never out of his sight.

Although they had never experienced the threats or attempts to take JJ that had occurred with AU JJ, they always erred on the side of caution. The NID had, thus far, been satisfied to run their tests on the cord blood that was provided upon JJ's birth and the samples that Doctor Frasier sent them from his baby check-ups. Also, in lieu of the fact that Anubis had been defeated two years ago and there had only been minor incidents with the system lords, no one felt the need to study one small child in the rather unlikely event that he might one day save the planet. So, even though there was no threat to their son at the present time, the nature of their work kept them cautious.

JJ, tired of being cooped up, began to protest loudly from the playpen. Jack put his hedge clippers aside and went over to his son. "Hey little man, you had enough of the play pen for a while?" JJ lifted one arm up to Jack, while the other kept a tight grip on the side of the playpen. Jack chuckled as he bent to pick up the little boy. "That's OK. I've about had it with the yard work. Let's go find mommy."

Sam was on the side of the house, trying to finish planting the tray of petunias that Mrs. Nelson had brought over last week. She rubbed a gloved hand across her forehead and sighed as she looked at her flower bed. How come she could take apart and put together a naquadah bomb with her eyes closed, yet she couldn't seem to plant a straight row of flowers?

"Having fun?" Jack asked with a touch of humor in his voice.

Sam looked up at him with a frown. "Not particularly. There aren't enough of the yellow petunias to balance out the purple ones. I just can't seem to make this flower bed look symmetrical."

Jack set JJ down in the grass next to Sam, then sat down himself. "Sam. Honey. These are flowers. Not some science experiment. It doesn't have to be perfect," he reminded her gently.

"I know, but it should look nice," she moaned.

"It looks just fine. And in a month, they'll be choked out by weeds, so who will know the difference?" he asked with a cockeyed grin.

"Well, you're no help at all!" she frowned at him before turning away to gather up the empty plastic flower containers.

"Hey," Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. "I was only teasing. Come here." Jack put his arms around her and nuzzled her neck while JJ pulled himself up on Sam's legs, demanding some attention of his own.

"Do you really think you should be doing that outside for the whole neighborhood to see?" asked a somewhat amused voice near the front of the house.

Sam and Jack both looked up quickly, surprise written all over their features. "Dad!" Sam exclaimed as she scrambled to her feet and quickly handed JJ off to Jack. Jacob welcomed her with open arms, pulling her close for a hug. It had been several months since they had seen each other; a few months too long, in his opinion.

Sam pulled back and looked at her father with a quizzical smile. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on an extended secret mission?"

"Not happy to see your dear old dad?" he teased her.

Jack stepped over to them, JJ held firmly in his arms. "Of course we're happy to see you, dad. Although your timing could have been better," he stated meaningfully.

"I'd say my timing was just right, Jack," he replied with a raised eyebrow. "How's my grandson?" Jacob asked, taking in the curious look the little boy was giving him. JJ didn't remember his Grandpa very well and was very interested in this potential new playmate. "He sure has grown since I last saw him."

"JJ's doing great, dad. He's crawling now and getting into everything he can get his hands on," Sam explained, the pride in her son evident in the way her eyes lit up when she talked about him.

"Huh, just like his father, no doubt," Jacob declared, taking the little boy from Jack's arms before Jack could say anything.

"Yeah well, in a few years, I have no doubt he'll be taking everything apart, just like his _mother_,' Jack shot back with a grin. Though Jacob had been a bit leery about this relationship at the start, the two men had quickly found common ground in their shared desire to make Sam happy. When JJ had been born, that bond had just grown stronger. Now, they enjoyed each other's company greatly and showed it by the constant teasing and baiting they engaged in. For her part, Sam found it annoying at times, but left them to it. She realized things could be a lot worse between them, after all!

Jacob held JJ up over his head and talked to him in a tone of voice that neither Sam nor Jack had ever heard him use before. "Hey there big guy. How's my grandson? Can you say Papa?"

Sam and Jack exchanged a look of amusement before Sam said, "Uh, dad. He's not really talking yet. Just an occasional Mama or Dada right now. He's still a little young."

"He's never too young to learn how to say Papa, are you JJ? If I recall, Sam, you were saying quite a few words by the time you were 11 months old."

"Most likely multi-syllable words, at that," Jack said, directing a teasing look at Sam.

She smiled back before turning to her father once again. "Why don't we go inside, Dad. I'll get you something to drink and you can tell us about your visit." Jacob followed Sam into the house, not yet willing to relinquish his grandson to either of them.

Once they were all seating in the living with something cold to drink, including some apple juice for JJ, Sam looked expectantly at her father. "Well Dad? Are you going to tell us how you came to be back on Earth today and how you got out here? You didn't even call first," she stated in a somewhat accusatory tone.

"It was kind of last minute, Sam. Our mission got wrapped up a little early and I decided it was time to take a little vacation to see my family," Jacob shrugged. "General Landry kindly allowed me the use of a base vehicle so I could come out here today. I always did like that man," he commented, referring to the new base commander who just happened to be an old friend of both his and General Hammond's.

"Can you tell us anything about this mysterious mission you were on, Jacob?" Jack asked with a quirk of his eyebrow. When Jacob had left a few months ago, he had been rather tight lipped about the whole operation.

Jacob frowned in remembrance of the mission. "It was actually pretty much a waste of time. A _long_ waste of time," he stressed. "It was a wild goose chase, of sorts. The only thing we came away with were a few devices that may or may not be Ancient in origin."

Sam frowned. "Why couldn't you tell us this before you left?"

Jacob sighed, "I'm sorry Sam, really I am. It's just that the Tok'ra High Council is rather tired of the Tauri always finding the Ancient artifacts and having first crack at them. I was instructed not to mention anything in the hope that we might be able to find and use some of the Ancient technology to further our own agenda." He looked at her apologetically. "Turns out, we kind of need your help now."

Jack rolled his eyes, "And why does that not surprise me?"

Jacob shot Jack a look before continuing. "I brought back one device in particular that I need you to take a look at, Sam. We think it might be a long-range scanner of some sort, able to operate even through heavy electrical interference. It would come in handy for both of us," he assured her.

"I'd be happy to look it over, Dad," Sam readily agreed. Any new technology was bound to get her excited and this promised to keep her intrigued for quite a while ,especially if it had anything to do with the Ancients.

"Tomorrow," Jack amended somewhat sternly. After all, he didn't want this perfect weekend to be ruined by a Sunday evening trip to base. Jack knew that if Sam left now, she'd get enthralled in the doohickey and not return until late in the evening.

Jacob looked back and forth between the two of them while he held JJ on his lap. He was rather curious to see if Sam would put up an argument about going back to base. He, for one, was on Jack's side in this matter: the scanner could wait until morning. Still, he was interested in how this new dimension in their relationship would play out.

Surprising both her father and Jack, Sam turned an indulgent smile onto her husband and said, "Yes, dear," in an overly sweet voice. She had not had any intention of going in tonight, but was willing to let Jack think she had given in to his wishes. Of course, Jack was not fooled for a minute and just shook his head at her in response.

Jacob laughed at the two of them. "Well, it looks like the honeymoon is over and you've settled into real life."

Jack sighed dramatically as he leaned back in his chair, "Yep, dirty diapers, yard work and endless bills. Blissful married life, indeed."

Sam rolled her eyes at him, "And you're loving every minute of it!"

"The diapers, not so much," Jack stated with a grimace.

Sam turned back to her dad. "How long can you stay, Dad?"

"A few days at least, Sam. Long enough to spend some time learning about those items I brought back. As well as spending time with my favorite grandson," he added, smiling gently down at the little boy in his lap who was trying to pull off the belt from Jacob's tunic.

"Isn't JJ your _only_ grandson?" Jack reminded him needlessly.

"Yes he is, and your point is?"

"Nothing," Jack stated with an innocent shrug. "I'm just saying…"

"You will be joining us for dinner, won't you dad?" Sam asked, steering the men away from the direction this inane conversation seemed to be heading.

"I'd like that Sam, but only if you let me take all of you out for dinner. It's been a long time since I've been to a restaurant with my family," he replied a bit wistfully.

Sam leaned across the couch to give her dad a kiss on the cheek. "We'd like that dad. We'd like that a lot," she assured him.

* * *

Two hours later, they were sitting comfortably at a neighborhood Italian restaurant that catered particularly to young families. Jack and Sam came here often, well as often as was possible with their schedules, as they didn't have to worry about bothering other patrons if JJ became too fussy. He was never the only fussy child present, after all.

After a light dinner, they had each ordered dessert and, while Sam and Jacob discussed a few of the other artifacts he had for her to look at, Jack fed JJ small pieces of Italian Sorbet. The little boy made a surprised face each time the cold, creamy dessert passed his lips, but eagerly opened his mouth for another taste once the first had gone down.

JJ's dessert came to an abrupt end when Jack's cell phone rang. Jack took the phone out of his jacket pocket, checked the caller ID, and frowned. "It's the SGC," he explained before flipping the receiver open. "O'Neill."

Jack glanced at Sam with a look of annoyance on his face as he responded into the phone, "What… now? Can't they possibly wait until tomorrow? Yes General, I realize that it might already be tomorrow to them but…Yes sir, I'll be there as soon as possible." Jack's frown grew as he continued to listen to instructions on the other end. He shot a look over at Sam, the confusion evident in his features. "Why do they want me to bring Sam?"

Sam and Jacob shared a quiet look of puzzlement as Jack finished his conversation. "Alright General, we'll be there in 30 minutes. Thank you." Jack closed his phone with a snap and looked over at his wife and father-in-law. "Well, it appears that the Makesh have gated to the base and have an urgent need to speak with me. They want me to bring you along as well, Sam."

"Do you know why?" Sam asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"No idea, the General just says they are most insistent that we both come in," Jack replied, turning to clean up JJ before taking him out of the high chair.

"What about JJ? Should we bring him with us?" Sam and Jack often brought the little boy onto base: there was no shortage of personnel who were willing to look after him for a little while.

Jacob got to his feet after laying some money on the table for their bill. "I'll come along and watch him Sam. Teal'c is still on base: JJ and I will go and visit with him for a while."

"Thanks Jacob," Jack replied sincerely as he lifted his son out of the high chair. "This shouldn't take long. Well, I won't _let_ it take too long," he assured them both. Sam put her hand on his arm in reassurance as they made their way to the door.

"I really hate it when a perfectly good Sunday is interrupted by unexpected alien visitors coming to call," Jack grumbled as they left the restaurant. "Uh, present company excluded Jacob," he added with a slight smile.

"That's OK, Jack," Jacob grinned back. "I didn't exactly come to see you!"

Sam just rolled her eyes as the incessant bantering continued on the way to the car, wondering if maybe in 10 years or so, the two of them would have a more mature relationship. Probably not.

* * *

A/N: The nextchapter will start to pick up the pace and add the mystery/mayhem piece of the story. I just wanted to let them enjoy a little more time together! Hope you enjoyed it! 


	4. Meetings

**Chapter 4 - Meetings**

Upon their arrival at the SGC, Sam quickly changed into her BDU"s. She and Jack left Jacob and JJ in the capable hands of Teal'c before making their way to the briefing room, where they were met by one rather flustered General and three members of the Makesh.

"Ambassador O'Neill, Colonel Carter, thank you for coming so quickly," General Landry stated as they entered the room. The relief he felt at their arrival was evident on his face: he'd been having a difficult time keeping the conversation going with the leader of the Makesh. "I believe you know the High Chancellor of the Makesh, O'Neill."

Jack put on the most pleasant expression he could muster and bowed slightly to the High Chancellor. "It is good to see you again, High Chancellor, although I must say, I am surprised to see you again so soon," he added with a questioning look.

The High Chancellor bowed in return. "I apologize, Ambassador, for this intrusion. We were most pleased with your assistance in formulating our treaty with the Asgard and felt you could answer a few questions that remain." He turned then to Sam and took her hand, bowing over it. "It is a great pleasure to meet you Colonel Carter. You are highly regarded among the Asgard people, as is your mate."

Sam shot a look at Jack to see how he took that term, noting his raised eyebrows, before smiling in amusement at the High Chancellor. "Thank you High Chancellor. It is an honor to meet you as well."

"Allow me to introduce my fellow Makesh. This is Beroni, a leading scientist among our people. While I realize we may not be as advanced as you, Beroni serves us well and has helped our people in many ways." Beroni, a thin, balding man of about 50 years, stepped forward and bowed slightly. He wore the long, light brown tunic that seemed to be standard issue for his people. Raking his glance quickly over Sam, he seemed surprised at her appearance, but quickly schooled his features. All of the scientists on his world were relatively old and the majority of them were male, so this young, attractive woman was a novelty to him. "And this is Malem, my associate," the High Chancellor continued. "He is responsible for seeing to the rather mundane needs of a High Chancellor among our people."

The young associate's eyes sparkled in enthusiasm as he politely bowed to the Ambassador and his wife. Although he did not know the full details of their visit to this planet, he was thrilled just the same to be present in such esteemed company.

After the greetings were exchanged, they sat at the table to address the concerns of the Makesh.

"Ambassador O'Neill, as you know, we are a simple people. We have not had need to make an alliance with another race, until we recently uncovered the ruins on our home world that foretell of a great war. While we feel confident that the Asgard will protect us, we wish to know more about them. You have dealt with them for many years. Are they as they appear?"

Jack looked thoughtfully at the High Chancellor. This was something he was sure they had covered in the week he had spent listening to the two sides come to an agreement that might prove to be mutually beneficial. Sighing at the seemingly endless hoops he had to jump through as an ambassador, he stated firmly, "Yes Chancellor. The Asgard are one of the most trust worthy races around. They have helped us countless times, as we have helped them. That is the nature of their alliances."

"They have set up defense systems for many cultures that are not…as advanced as themselves. In fact, that is how we first came to know them," Sam added.

"They will help when they can but will not interfere with how you run your affairs on Moval. They promised to help you devise a spacecraft of your own when they felt the time was right. But they will definitely wait until they think you are ready," Jack reminded him. Thor had specifically stated that they would not help the Makesh pursue interstellar space travel until they were fully aware of the ramifications that followed such an endeavor.

The High Chancellor nodded his head once in understanding. "I thank you for your reassurances, Ambassador. And your truthfulness. We have several among us who were wary of this alliance. I believe I can now put their fears to rest."

Jack truly smiled, now that he felt this meeting was going to be over much quicker than originally thought. "Thor is a great buddy of mine. He would do just about anything for me. And I would do anything for him. Within reason," he added as Sam gave him a frown.

"It is refreshing indeed to see such loyalty between such very different beings," Malem stated, giving the High Chancellor a questioning gaze. It didn't go unnoticed by Sam, who had been watching both him and Beroni as the High Chancellor and Jack talked. They seemed to be shooting glances at each other in silent communication. She was a bit puzzled by their demeanor and meant to take it up with Jack when they were alone.

"Well," Jack clapped his hands together in feigned exuberance. "If that's about all…"

"There was one more thing that the Makesh wished to discuss, O'Neill," the General advised him.

With a sigh, Jack sat back and waited, hoping this wasn't going to go on too long. JJ would be getting tired and crabby soon and Jack, for one, didn't want to have to stay overnight on base. He'd just gotten home, for crying out loud!

Instead of the High Chancellor, Beroni spoke. Reaching into a bag sitting next to him, he drew out a large, gray rock that had a translucent sheen to it. "Some of our scientists have begun to explore the caves further out from our village and have come across many large rocks such as this. They seem to contain a mineral of some kind, but we are not sure what it might be. We were wondering if you might be able to help us with this, Colonel Carter."

Sam took the rock from Beroni's outstretched hands, turning it back and forth in the light that shone down from the ceiling. With a look of awe, she turned to General Landry. "Sir, this is naquadah in its purest form. One of these boulders could generate enough power to launch one X-302 into hyper speed, possibly three times."

"This is something that your people use as fuel?" the High Chancellor asked with interest.

"Yes, fuel and power for many things," the General answered absently, as he was wondering what he might be able to trade to these people in order to gain access to their apparently rich naquadah mines.

As if reading his mind, the High Chancellor stated, "We would be happy to discuss terms with you allowing access to this naquadah. But first, I would like Colonel Carter to tell Beroni more about its properties. I understand you have a rather extensive lab on base, Colonel?"

Sam looked up from examining the naquadah. "Uh, yes, I do. I'd be happy to show Beroni my lab and download some of the components of naquadah that he can take back with him to study."

The High Chancellor and Beroni exchanged a look of pleasure, before agreeing. Jack groaned inwardly; this was going to take a while. He had to work hard to contain his groan at the next statement thrown at him. "Ambassador O'Neill, if it is amenable with your General, I would like to see more of this facility. While Beroni joins your mate in her lab, perhaps you could show me some of this wondrous place."

"My wife, High Chancellor. On Earth, we are known as husband and wife," Jack stated a bit more forcefully than necessary. He really did _not_ want to spend the next hour showing the High Chancellor and his side kick around base. Nor did he relish the thought of Sam spending time in her lab with their scientist; Jack hadn't missed the appraising looks that were shot her way every now and then.

Sensing that things could turn a bit contentious, General Landry interrupted Jack's thoughts. "I think that would be a fine idea, High Chancellor. Ambassador O'Neill could show you to a few of our less restricted areas on base, then perhaps introduce you to his former team members. Both are here on base tonight, as is his son. I am sure you would enjoy meeting them all."

The High Chancellor accepted with an overly eager attitude that didn't seem to register with any of the humans present.

Jack shot a look at the General; he was not at all thrilled at the idea of an alien they had recently become acquainted with meeting his son, and was about to tell the man as much, when Sam put her hand on his arm and said meaningfully, "I am certain that Teal'c and my father would enjoy meeting the High Chancellor, Jack. I'm sure, between the three of you, you can take care of JJ."

Jack looked at her in surprise, then quickly understood her meaning. She knew that nothing would happen to JJ as long as his father, grandfather and godfather were around.

Jack, though he still had reservations about the whole thing, nodded his agreement. He reluctantly rose to his feet and looked at the three aliens. "I would be happy to give you a brief tour, High Chancellor, but please excuse me if I have to cut things short. My son will be ready for bed shortly and can become quite ornery when he's overtired."

"Of course, Ambassador. We will not keep you overly long."

Jack gave Sam's shoulder a quick squeeze as he passed her, then led the High Chancellor and Malem out the door. Sam looked at Beroni with a polite smile on her face. "Shall we go to my lab?"

"I would be most pleased to accompany you, Colonel Carter. I have many questions for you," he stated enthusiastically as he followed her a bit too closely to the door.

Sam cast a quick glance back at the General, who gave her an apologetic smile. They both knew they would have to endure certain things in order to get their hands on that naquadah.

* * *

After a brief tour of the lowest level, Jack led the two remaining Makesh to the commissary where he was sure to find Jacob, JJ and Teal'c. Just as he thought, he spied them sitting at a corner table, sharing a late night snack with his son. Briefly forgetting about the two men tailing him, Jack made his way over to the table. "What are you trying to do, gramps? Give my little boy a stomach ache?" He took in the bowl of pudding sitting on the table and the dark smears around JJ's face.

Jacob looked up at Jack, a slight grin on his face. "It's just a little pudding Jack. As I recall, you're the one who introduced it to him."

"Indeed, O'Neill, you have often told me the anecdote concerning your attempts to make pudding for Jonathon Jacob while Samantha was away," Teal'c reminded him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Yeah, thanks T," Jack answered sarcastically before reaching across the table for JJ. "Hey little man, you keeping these guys in line?"

JJ, tummy full of sweet pudding, gurgled in response and patted Jack's cheeks, inadvertently leaving a smudge of pudding on his cheek. Jacob cleared his throat and looked pointedly behind Jack as he wiped away the pudding on his cheek. Jack turned to the two men who waited patiently behind him, their eyes full of interest.

"Uh, sorry gentlemen. May I introduce my father-in-law, Jacob Carter, and my good friend, Teal'c. Guys, this is the High Chancellor of the Makesh and his assistant, Malem. I was just showing them around a bit while their scientist gets some information from Sam. It seems as if the Makesh have a rich source of naquadah back home." Jack then smiled down at JJ, who was busily chewing on the collar of his father's shirt. "And this little rug rat is my son, JJ," he said, the pride evident in his voice.

The High Chancellor stepped forward and bowed to both Jacob and Teal'c, who had risen from their seats at the introductions, before turning his interest on the child before him. JJ stopped his chewing and looked at this new person with interest. His tan tunic was overlaid with a stole of purple satin across the shoulders, signifying his importance to his people. The shimmery material caught JJ's attention and he reached forward with pudgy hands to grasp it.

"Ah, ah JJ. You stay put," Jack stated, pulling the little boy securely against his chest.

"That is quite alright, Ambassador O'Neill. In fact, I would be most interested in holding your child. I do not often get the opportunity on Moval," he stated, referring to their home world.

Jack shot a glance at Teal'c, who gave Jack a slight nod before moving imperceptibly closer. "Uh, he's a bit messy at the moment," Jack tried a diversionary tactic.

"I do not mind," the High Chancellor assured a rather reluctant Jack.

"Well, OK. But just for a minute. He's bound to be getting tired," Jack added lamely. He wasn't at all certain he felt comfortable with this turn of events, but what harm could it do to let the High Chancellor of Makesh hold JJ for a few moments? After all, what could happen to JJ here, in the middle of the commissary, with Teal'c, Jacob and himself present?

* * *

_I know, I know, evil cliffhanger! I am half way through the next chapter though, so depending on time, I hope to have it out Sunday or Monday._


	5. Reassessing Plans

**Chapter 5 – Reassessing Plans **

The High Chancellor of Makesh took the little boy in his arms and smiled at the way he immediately latched onto the purple silk stole around his shoulders. The material quickly found its way into JJ's mouth. Jack tried to step forward to remove it, but the High Chancellor shot him a quick look. "I assure you Ambassador, I am not at all bothered by a small bit of infant spittle on my clothing." Jack frowned at the censure evident in his tone, but stepped back. He did not, however, take his eyes off of JJ; for that matter, neither did Teal'c or Jacob

The High Chancellor turned his attention back to the child in his arms. He looked like any child from Moval might; large, inquisitive eyes, a light patch of hair, and chubby arms and hands. Needing to discover if this child was unique, the High Chancellor surreptiously turned the large ring on his middle finger around so that the flat, black stone was facing his palm, and rested it against JJ's back as he held him. The black gem glowed warmly against JJ's back, causing him to drop the stole from his mouth and arch against the High Chancellor's chest, a look of mild surprise crossing his features before he settled back once again.

Jack, who noticed the quick change in JJ's demeanor, frowned as he reached forward for his son. "I'll take him back now, High Chancellor. He's not always real comfortable with strangers," Jack lied to the man holding his son. In fact, JJ was very accepting of new people. He spent much time around the various factions that made up the SGC and was often watched over by any member of the base that Jack or Sam trusted and could be pressed into service as a babysitter.

Having completed what he set out to achieve, the High Chancellor relinquished his hold on JJ and returned him to his father. "You have a very special son, Ambassador. Although, I assume you know that already," he stated with a smile that covered the considering look he was giving Jack and JJ.

"Oh yeah, JJ's one of a kind. He's my reason for my becoming an Ambassador, aren't you little man?" he asked the little boy before lifting him up slightly and blowing a raspberry on his stomach. JJ, none the worse for wear over the exchange, gave a deep belly laugh as he clutched onto Jack's hair. Jack lowered JJ to his chest and turned to the High Chancellor. "Well, I think it's time we rescued Baloney from my wife."

The High Chancellor looked puzzled at the name, then widened his eyes as he stated rather matter-of-factly, "I believe you mean Beroni."

Jack heard the cough behind him and turned to catch Jacob's eyes, which were filled with mirth. He turned back to the High Chancellor with an apologetic smile. "Right… Beroni…sorry."

"That is quite alright, Ambassador. I'm sure you meet many people in your line of work; it can be hard to keep them straight."

Jack nodded his agreement before turning to Jacob and Teal'c. "Why don't you two accompany us to Sam's lab? I may need reinforcements to drag her and _Beroni_ away from there," he stated meaningfully.

The two men agreed and the group made their way out of the commissary, Teal'c following at the end of the group. There was something he didn't like about the High Chancellor of Makesh, and he was not about to let him out of his sight, especially with his Godson so close at hand.

* * *

Sam was bent over a high powered microscope, looking intently at the sample they'd scraped from the large rock of naquadah. She had printed out quite a bit of information for Beroni to look over while she ran a few tests on the samples she had taken. Feeling his breath on her neck, Sam straightened quickly and stood back, putting some distance between them.

Beroni gave her a sideways glance before asking innocently, "May I take a look, Colonel Carter? We do not possess equipment such as this on Moval."

Sam cleared her throat before answering, "Um, of course. Please," she indicated the microscope and stepped even further back. While he hadn't made any improper advances, his body language screamed his interest in her and was starting to make her very uncomfortable. In fact, she was fairly close to letting him know _how_ uncomfortable she felt around him, but refrained. It might not bode well for their future alliance regarding mining the naquadah if she told him off.

Beroni straightened from the microscope and smiled at her. "It is incredible the details this machine can show. What do all these tests you've been running tell us about the naquadah?" He leaned back against the table and waited patiently for her explanation.

"My initial diagnostics confirm what I first thought; namely that this sample of naquadah you brought to us is in its purest form. Its components are much stronger than I originally believed, however. The power output from this naquadah is phenomenal." Sam's eyes glowed with excitement over the possibilities.

Before she could register what was happening, Beroni stepped forward and grasped one of her hands tightly in his own. "Your passion for your work overwhelms me, Colonel Carter. On top of your incredible beauty, your intellect and your zeal for scientific study exhilarates me! If only you could come back with me to Moval and study with my scientists!"

Sam blinked in surprise, opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Daniel coming in the door.

"Hey Sam! I saw your light on and…Oh. Sorry. Am I interrupting something?" Daniel asked, letting his glance quickly shift from Sam to the stranger in her lab. He frowned at the look of irritation on Sam's face and the look of adulation on Beroni's.

"Not at all, Daniel. Please come in," she fairly begged him as she pulled her hand from Beroni's grasp and once again distanced herself from him. "Um, this is Beroni. He's a scientist who came with the High Chancellor of Makesh to see Jack about some issues they were concerned with. Beroni, this is Dr. Daniel Jackson, our…"

"Ah yes, Dr. Jackson. I have heard much about you," Beroni came forward and bowed slightly before the other man. "As the rest of your team members, your reputation is renowned throughout the galaxy," he beamed.

Daniel shot a quick look at Sam, who shrugged her shoulders in response. This man was obviously over-exuberant about many things, not just her. "Um, thank you Beroni. It's nice to meet you. I assume you've already meet Jack then, Sam's _husband_," he stressed meaningfully.

Beroni cocked his head to the side in contemplation at the tone of voice, before answering, "Ambassador O'Neill? Yes, of course we have met. I was present at the initial meetings between the Makesh and the Tokra. He is a very impressive person, though, I must admit, I am more impressed with his lovely mate, er wife," he corrected, looking once again at Sam with admiration.

"My wife seems to have that effect on people," Jack stated loudly as he strode into the room, the other four men trailing behind him. He came to stand next to Sam and passed JJ over to her as he reached out his hands and called, "Mama!" Jack remained where he was, standing close to Sam, his steely gaze locked on Beroni. "And what have you and my dear wife been discussing, Beroni?" he asked in a calm voice that was underlain with anger. He had not missed the end of Beroni's conversation with Daniel, nor the flush that appeared on the balding man's face when Jack entered the room.

"Oh, um, your wife, well, she has been showing me some of the instruments she uses to examine and record data about various minerals your people bring back from other planets. It was really quite fascinating, Ambassador," he finished in a rush, his gaze bouncing back and forth between Jack and the High Chancellor.

"I bet," Jack mumbled.

Sam shifted JJ to her left side and placed her hand reassuringly on Jack's arm. "I've given Beroni all the data he should require for now concerning the naquadah. Perhaps we can discuss going to the planet to access the mines at a later date?"

Beroni moved to stand slightly behind the High Chancellor, not feeling at all comfortable with the glare he continued to receive from Ambassador O'Neill. For his part, the High Chancellor was eager to diffuse the tension he felt building in the room, as well as retire somewhere private to analyze the data he had gathered on the child.

"I must agree with you wife, Ambassador. We have taken enough of your time for one night. Your General has graciously allowed us accommodations for the evening. We will undoubtedly resume discussions over this naquadah in the morning. On behalf of the Makesh, I would like to thank you for your generosity this evening. And for the opportunity to meet your wife," he bowed to Sam, "And your precious son. It was indeed an honor." He kept his hands hidden within the folds of his tunic as he asked genially, "Would someone be so kind as to show us to our place of rest?"

Teal'c stepped forward, "I will be glad to accompany you to your quarters, High Chancellor." The High Chancellor bowed to Teal'c, then quietly followed him out of the room, Beroni and Malem trailing behind. Jack kept a sharp eye on the three men as they left, though his attention was riveted on the back of Beroni.

As soon as they were out of earshot, he turned to Sam, "What the hell was that all about?"

JJ stopped playing with Sam's dog tags to stare at his father with widened eyes. "Shh, Jack, don't scare JJ," she admonished him. He leaned back and crossed his arms, looking expectantly at her to answer his question. Sam glanced quickly at Daniel before answering, "Not much. Beroni just got a little…over enthusiastic, that's all."

"Over enthusiastic? Did he try something?" Jack asked, the anger still evident in his tone.

Sam sighed, "No Jack, he did not."

"Well, he _was_ holding your hand when I walked in," Daniel needlessly reminded her.

"Thank you, Daniel," Sam added sarcastically. Then she turned back to Jack. "Jack, nothing happened. And even if it did, you know darn well I can take care of myself. Besides, you have nothing to worry about. You know no one can _possibly_ measure up to you," she added sweetly, with a large smile meant to placate him.

It didn't completely work. Jack just snorted and said, "I still don't like it. In fact, I don't like a lot of what went on tonight. Something just seems off." He frowned as he thought about what it could possibly be.

"I got a strange feeling during the briefing. Malem and Beroni kept giving each other odd looks. Maybe it was just that they were uncomfortable with being here," Sam added, shifting JJ once more. He was starting to squirm, which meant he was getting tired and would need to be put to bed, and soon.

"Maybe," Jack added noncommittally as he took his squirming son out of her arms. "Guess we're stuck staying overnight, huh?" They both knew it would be pointless at this time to try and get JJ home and into his crib. He'd have a full-blown tantrum if he was kept up too late.

"Yes, I guess we are," Sam added with a smile. "Good thing we have everything we need for JJ here." She turned to Jacob. "Do you mind staying on base tonight, dad? Or I can give you a key and you can go stay at our house," she offered.

"No thanks, Sam. I'll stay here. I'd like to sit in on that briefing you have tomorrow, though. Maybe I can learn something about the Makesh that will help the Tok'ra," he said thoughtfully.

"I think I will as well," Daniel added. "I'd like to learn more about their culture. Maybe I could take a look at those ruins when we send a team back to check out the mines."

"The more the merrier I guess," Jack shrugged. JJ began to whine and rub his face against Jack's shirt. "All right little man, let's get you to bed. You've had a busy day."

"I'll be there shortly, Jack. I just need to turn off some of this equipment and put things away," Sam said as Jack made his way to the door.

"OK, but don't take too long. You know how JJ loves to have you sing him to sleep," he grinned at her.

Daniel and Jacob looked at her in surprise; this was something new to both of them! "You sing?" Daniel asked, the surprise evident in his voice.

Sam rolled her eyes and shooed all of them out the door, mumbling something about 'men' as she closed it after them.

In the VIP quarters deep within the mountain, Beroni was holding an instrument in his hand that was emitting a soft glow. The black-stoned ring of the High Chancellor was embedded in the palm sized instrument and gave off a soft glow of its own. There was a low-toned beeping, then all was quiet. Beroni looked up at the High Chancellor, his eyes wide with amazement and suppressed excitement.

"He must be the one we seek, Chancellor! He has the gene of the Ancients as well as a trace of the mineral we brought for the humans to analyze. Those things, plus his human gene, fulfill the prophesy of a children who contains the genetic material of three races. It has to be him!"

The High Chancellor paced the room, deep in thought. "I felt it as soon as I saw him, Beroni. He is the answer to our future. We must get him to Moval in order to complete our quest and solve the mystery of the ruins."

Malem stood up from the couch, coughing in nervousness. "High Chancellor, you can not mean to take an innocent child from his parents. Why, he is no more than an infant, and this facility is heavily guarded," he pleaded. Malem was confused and frightened, for he had just learned the true reason for the meaning behind this visit, and felt certain that it would only end in disaster.

The High Chancellor turned to Malem with a patronizing look. "I understand that JJ O'Neill is just an infant, Malem. I do not intend to take the child permanently, just borrow him for a short time. You must agree; if he is the answer to saving our people, we must do what we can."

Beroni stood as well and addressed the High Chancellor. "I must agree with Malem in one thing, Chancellor. We will never succeed in taking the child from this place. We do not have the means to transport to our ship at such a distance and we will never be able to take him through the Stargate with all of the soldiers here."

The High Chancellor nodded his head thoughtfully. "I agree, Beroni. Which is why we will take a different tactic. We will invite them to Moval. The task will be much easier when we are on our own world."

"But how will we get them to come? I believe I could get Colonel Carter to come on the pretense of studying the mines and helping the scientists, but what of the Ambassador? Even if we could get him to come, surely they would not take their child through the Stargate?"

"Ah, my dear Beroni, you forget two important things. One, we must have a feast honoring the role the Ambassador has played in our new alliance with the Asgard. And of course, he must bring his family – he would not wish to insult the Makesh would he? Secondly, there is the matter of the naquadah. I do believe their General Landry would assist us in getting the Ambassador and his family to Moval if he understood it would help his endeavor in garnering some of that very important component for his planet."

Beroni smiled at the High Chancellor. "Your Eminence, you are most wise. I do believe this new plan will work. May the child of Ambassador O'Neill and Colonel Carter be the one we seek." His grin deepened as the thought of the opportunity of spending more time with the lovely human scientist.

"I could not agree with you more, Beroni," the High Chancellor stated. His next words deflated some of Beroni's excitement. "I must ask you to refrain from showing your interest in the Ambassador's wife, Beroni. It is not accepted among their people and I do not wish anything to jeopardize this mission. Do you understand?"

Beroni nodded his head meekly, "Yes, High Chancellor."

"Very well. Then I suggest we all retire for the evening. Tomorrow promises to be very stimulating."

Malem made his way slowly to his own room, his heart heavy and his mind confused. The future of his people was at stake, but he could not condone taking an innocent little child from his parents in order to possibly preserve the future of his people. He must do something, but what? He was but a lowly assistant to the High Chancellor and his position within the High Chancellor's office afforded his family things they might otherwise do without.

Deciding that he could do nothing for the time being, Malem lay down on the bed in his room and studied the ceiling. He might not be able to do anything for the time being, but he would continue to listen carefully to the plans of the High Chancellor; if the time came when he felt he must take action, Malem would have all the information necessary at his disposal.


	6. Trepidations and Travels

**Chapter 6 – Trepidations and Travels**

Sam glanced in apology to the others seated around the table as they all clearly heard the voice of Ambassador O'Neill from behind the closed doors of the General's office.

"There is no way in _Hell_ I am taking my son off-world, General! I don't care if the President, the Queen of England and King Tut himself agree! The Makesh can just take their feast and shove…"

"Ambassador O'Neill! Sit down!" was the answering roar. Sam winced in reply, glad she wasn't in the room with them, although she had to agree with Jack; taking their son off-world to an unknown planet was not something she was comfortable with, never mind even considered doing.

As the voices beyond the door quieted into angry mumbles, Sam looked around the table. Her father sat to her left, a look of carefully concealed amusement on his face. Teal'c and Daniel sat across the table from her: Teal'c on Jack's request, Daniel due to his own interest in the Makesh. Both gave her looks of quiet support. The High Chancellor was looking toward the doors with a mixed expression; halfway between concern and anger. Beroni was reading the reports Sam had given him last night, while every so often, stealing glances her way. Malem appeared nervous, his glance sliding over the group as a whole and quickly returned to his hands, which were clasped tightly in front of him. JJ, thankfully, was spending the morning with Janet in the infirmary. Sam was glad that he wasn't present to hear his daddy yelling…that always frightened him.

"I must apologize that our request to honor you on Moval has caused your husband such distress, Colonel Carter. We only wish to show our deep honor and gratitude to both of you. I must confess, I do not understand his anger," the High Chancellor stated into the silence.

Sam cleared her throat, "It's not your fault, High Chancellor. It's just that, Jack and I have never even considered the idea of taking JJ through the Stargate. There's just too much out there that could go wrong. You must understand, Jack would rather die himself than let anything happen to his son. Either one of us would."

"As would Daniel Jackson or myself," Teal'c added firmly. "O'Neill has lost one son. He will not lose another."

Malem shot a look at the High Chancellor, hoping the leader of his people would have second thoughts about this scheme of his. Instead, he stated just as firmly, "Please believe me Colonel Carter, I would never ask you to come if I didn't feel it was completely safe. Has not your own physician, Dr. Frasier, stated that she has found no cases where travel through the gate was harmful to a child?"

Sam thought back to all of the children who had traveled through the gate before and nodded reluctantly. "It's not so much the travel, as the…"

"As the opportunity for something to go terribly wrong, which it tends to do all the time," Jack finished as he reentered the room. His face was still a thundercloud of anger as he took his seat next to Sam, his steely gaze never wavering from that of the High Chancellor. "Tell me again, why it's so important for Sam and JJ to come to this little shindig of yours?"

The High Chancellor humbly bowed his head before speaking. "The Sacred Feast of Honor is our way to show tribute to all members of the family for the great feat one has accomplished. Our people feel that, without the support of the family circle, one's undertakings would not be as successful. We place a very high value on the family unit, Ambassador. In addition, as I have mentioned to your General, we greatly wish Colonel Carter to share her knowledge of naquadah with our scientists."

"And if we don't come, you won't trade with us. Is that the gist of this Chancellor?"

The High Chancellor regarded Jack quietly before answering. "If you are unwilling to partake in a sharing of our culture, my people would be less inclined to trust you, Ambassador. And I must bow to the wishes of my people in all things."

"Yeah, right," Jack muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Sam to hear. She placed her hand on his arm in quiet support.

General Landry cleared his throat to speak. "Ambassador O'Neill has agreed to partake in the cultural exchange, including your feast High Chancellor, on several conditions." When the High Chancellor nodded at him to continue, the General did so. "First of all, we will contact Thor so he can assure us that your planet and any systems surrounding it are completely safe. Secondly, Teal'c and Jacob Carter will be allowed to accompany Ambassador O'Neill and Colonel Carter. You have already graciously agreed to allow Dr. Jackson to accompany the group in order to study your ancient ruins, they will attend as a safety measure, of sorts. Finally, if these two conditions are met with his approval, Ambassador O'Neill will bring his wife and son to Moval, but you will provide accommodations separate from the general populace of Moval."

Sam looked to Jack in surprise, wondering at how he came to agree to this without talking to her first. Jack met her gaze, then quickly looked up at the General. "You forgot to mention the part where I need to discuss this with my wife. If Sam doesn't agree, we don't go. Period. And I don't give a rat's…"

"Jack," Sam interrupted warningly, glad she could do so now without the threat of insubordination hanging over her head. Jack closed his mouth put didn't even try to hide the intimidating glare he was directing at the High Chancellor.

The High Chancellor stood up, quickly followed by his associates. "That is agreeable to us, General. When might you have an answer for us?"

"I believe we will hear from Thor in a few hours time. Perhaps you would care to retire to your quarters and rest until we have an answer for you?"

"I think not, General. We will return to Moval and ready for the feast and these special accommodations. If this does not come to pass, we shall celebrate the alliance with the Asgard just the same. You have our address in your systems, do you not Colonel Carter?"

"Yes, we do High Chancellor," Sam answered.

"Then we shall await your reply. I thank all of you for your time." With that, the High Chancellor, Beroni, and Malem made their way to the gate room, where Sergeant Davis set to dialing up their home address.

Teal'c stood up, "Daniel Jackson and I will accompany the High Chancellor to the gate." He looked pointedly at Daniel, who quickly stood up as well.

"Oh, ah yeah. We'll just…do that then. Jacob, want to come along?"

"Definitely," came the answer as he also quickly left the room. All three of them wanted to allow Jack and Sam some privacy to discuss the situation withoutthe added stress of an audience.

"I'll start to draw up the necessary forms, if you should decide to do this, O'Neill," General Landry stated. "I just want to say, I understand your misgivings completely. But I also want you to be aware of the fact that the President is counting on having access to the naquadah mines on Moval. I am hopeful that we can make some sort of compromise." With those words he retired to his office, leaving Jack and Sam alone in the briefing room.

Jack rolled his chair back and stood up, beginning to pace the room in an agitated manner. "God Sam, I would never have taken this position if I thought someone would ever ask us to bring JJ to their planet as part of a trade negotiation. Part of me just wants to say screw this and take him home."

Sam stood and walked over to Jack, laying her hand on his arm to still his erratic movements. "Jack, neither one of us ever even contemplated something like this occurring. And aside from all the yelling earlier and the death glares, you've handled this very well." At Jack's look of disbelief, she continued. "Even though you have obvious qualms about this, you thought of several stipulations that have to be met before we'd even consider going. Talking to Thor is of utmost importance. He has the technology to scan the planet and its surroundings and let us know if it's safe. With Teal'c and my dad there, in addition to us, JJ will always be with at least 2 of us, if not 3. And separate accommodations will allow us to secure the area and keep ourselves separate from the Makesh."

Jack looked at her in surprise. "Are you actually saying that you think this might be a good idea?"

Sam stepped closer and put both hands on his arms. "I don't know if I'd term it a _good_ idea, but if all those conditions are met, I think it will be safe for JJ. We attend the feast, stay one night, that's all, and you leave with JJ at daybreak. We will have shown the Makesh that we are trustworthy and trade talks can mover forward. I'm sure Thor will stay in orbit around the planet if we ask him. That will give us added measure of security."

Jack frowned, "What do you mean _I_ leave with JJ?" He had latched onto that comment and not really heard the rest of her statement. "What will you be doing?"

"One day won't be enough for me to go out to their mines and look things over. Plus I'll need to go over the properties and procedures for safe handling of the naquadah with their scientists."

"Teal'c stays with you then," Jack stated in no uncertain terms.

Sam smiled and stepped into the circle of his arms, which closed around her tightly. "Let's just concentrate on our son for now, OK?" She felt Jack sigh as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "It will be OK, Jack. Nothing is going to happen to JJ with all of us there," she whispered quietly.

Jack hoped to God she was right.

* * *

Once they arrived on Moval and the gate disengaged behind them, the High Chancellor turned to Beroni. "Return to the sight of our meeting with the Asgard and contact the ship. Inform them that they are to remain within Earth's galaxy but out oftheir detection fieldsuntil we notify them. I do not want the humans or Asgard to uncover the truth about our technology. It could greatly interfere with our plans, much less the alliance."

Beroni bowed and replied, "Yes, your Eminence," before turning back to the Stargate and dialing it up.

"Come Malem, we must make haste to the village and alert the people. We have much to do in order to get ready for the Sacred Feast of Honor."

Malem looked back quickly as Beroni walked up the steps and through the gate. Sighing quietly, he replied, "Yes, your Grace."

* * *

Three hours later, on a sunny Monday afternoon in May, a small crowd gathered in the gateroom, waiting for the dialing sequence to commence. Jack stood decked out as if ready to embark on a mission to an unknown world, minus his P-90. Instead of the gun cradled in his arms, he held his 9 month old son. One arm rested under JJ's bottom, the other pressed securely against his back as the Stargate began to spin.

JJ was decked out in an outfit that, at first glance, was quite similar to his parents. He wore a pair of dark green pants, a gray sweatshirt, a green jacket that Daniel and Janet had given him for his half birthday, and a tiny pair of high-top black tennis shoes. Since JJ wasn't walking yet, he spent most of his days bare foot or in socks, so wearing shoes was a new experience for him. As he waited in his father's arms, he occasionally would swing his feet back and forth, glancing down and wondering who on earth those dark shoes belonged to.

Sam stood close to Jack's side, her own eyes reflecting the trepidation they both were feeling at this mission. Although they had been given assurances from Thor regarding the safety of the planet and its systems, they both held some misgivings at taking their son to an unknown world. Sam held JJ's tiny hand in her own, wanting to keep contact with him as they stepped through the gate.

Teal'c stood to Jack's right, Jacob to Sam's left. Daniel stood slightly ahead of the group. As the elected spokesperson, Daniel would be the first one to greet the people of Moval. Janet stood next to Daniel, ready with several bags of medical supplies. When she had heard that they were indeed going to bring JJ through the gate, she had insisted on coming along. As her presence made everyone going on this mission feel a bit better about the whole thing, the General didn't object.

When the gate was fully engaged and the familiar Ka-woosh of the event horizon poured forth, JJ turned his head toward the sound, his eyes large at the sight before him. He clung a bit tighter to Jack's collar, but otherwise seemed undaunted with this new experience. Jack looked with concern at his son's reaction, then let his face relax into a slight smile when he saw how fascinated JJ looked with the blue pool that shimmered in front of him. He reminded Jack of Sam that first time she went through the gate. He looked over at her and saw she was thinking much the same thing as they shared a smile over the top of JJ's head.

From up above in the control room, they heard the General's familiar send off. "Ambassador O'Neill, Colonel Carter, you have a go."

Jack gave him a nod, then turned to Sam. "Are you sure about this, Sam? It's not too late to back out," he assured her.

She gave him a reassuring smile, "I'm sure Jack. We're all in this together, remember?"

"Indeed, O'Neill. No harm will come to my Godson on this trip. He will not leave my sight, I promise you that," Teal'c clapped a large hand on Jack's shoulder.

Jack gave his friend a measured look. "I'm counting on it, my large friend, I'm counting on it. Let's head out."

The group of six adults and one small child made their way up the ramp and through the event horizon while, up in the control room, General Landry whispered a quiet, and extremely heartfelt, "God speed."


	7. Welcome

**Chapter 7 - Welcome**

Everyone came to a complete standstill once they were through the gate and turned to look at how JJ had fared. He was still firmly held in Jack's arms, his little hands wrapped tightly around the collar of Jack's jacket. JJ twisted slightly so he could see behind him as the Stargate disengaged. He blinked twice, gave a shiver at the cold that ran through his body, then turned to look at his mother.

Afraid that he was going to start to cry, Sam ran her hand soothingly across his back. "Hey, sweetheart. You did so well; you're such a brave boy," she said soothingly to him.

JJ blinked at her, as if still slightly confused about what had happened, looked back at the now quiet Stargate, and then suddenly broke out into boisterous babbling. He reached his hands out behind him, as if trying to get back to the gate.

Janet had stepped closer to the family, wanting to check JJ out. Instead she started laughing. When Jack looked at her in surprise, she explained, "If he could talk, I just bet he'd be saying, 'Do it again, Daddy!'"

Jack grinned and ruffled JJ's hair. "That's my boy!" There were chuckles and smiles of relief from the entire group as they moved off the platform to take in their surroundings.

Moval was much like any other planet they had visited in the ten years they had traveled through the Stargate. The gate on Moval sat atop a stone platform in a clearing surrounded by lush vegetation. The trees were tall and stood imposingly over the myriad colorful flowers in bloom. Birds could be heard chirping within the deep green foliage and the rustling in the bushes told of small animals that made their homes within the shrubbery. A well traveled path cut through the middle of the clearing and made its way into the trees beyond. Coming down the path was the High Chancellor of Moval, followed closely by a contingent of about a dozen Makesh, eager to make the acquaintance of their esteemed guests.

"Looks like the welcome wagon is here. That's your cue, Danny," Jack muttered as he passed JJ over to Sam. "Stay behind us for a few minutes, OK?" He wasn't going to take any chances, no matter how friendly and welcoming the natives appeared to be.

Sam nodded her agreement as she stayed to the back of the group, hidden from view by the imposing figures of both Jack and Teal'c. Jacob came around and flanked Jack's other side in a show of quiet solidarity with his son-in-law. Janet remained with Sam, giving her a smile of reassurance as they waited to hear what was going to happen next. While neither woman was the type who would ever hide behind a man for protection, when it came to keeping JJ safe, they were both willing to make some concessions.

"We wish to thank you for inviting us to spend some time among your people, High Chancellor," Daniel began as he stepped forward. "We are looking forward to partaking in the Sacred Feast of Honor, as well as in getting to know more about your people and your culture."

The High Chancellor bowed slightly toward Daniel. "We too are most pleased to have you join us for this very significant feast. All of you are most welcome here on Moval." He let his gaze roam over the travelers before resting on Jack. Not missing the way the three men, who all carried weapons, stood in front of Sam and the baby, he frowned. "I am saddened to see that you still do not completely trust us, Ambassador. We have no wish to cause harm to any member of your group," he waved his arm, indicating the people around him.

"It's nothing personal, High Chancellor," Jack explained as matter-of-factly as possible. "We've just traveled to enough places where there have been…let's say some rather nasty surprises." He let his gaze roam over the gathering Makesh, looking for weapons or any signs of something amiss. When he saw nothing, he nodded to Teal'c, who stepped aside to reveal Janet, Sam and JJ.

As Sam stepped forward with JJ, there were soft murmurs of excitement. The High Chancellor came forward, followed by a woman wearing a light green robe. Her dark hair was coiled on top of her head and she had an ornate band circling her forehead. Taking Sam's free hand in his, he bent over it and smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you so much for coming to our world, Colonel Carter. The arrival of your family has been highly anticipated this day. May I introduce my wife, Shakena. She will see to your needs while you remain with us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shakena," Sam replied sincerely. "This is our son, Jonathon Jacob Carter-O'Neill."

"Such a large name for one so small," she remarked with a gentle smile.

Sam smiled in return. "We call him JJ. It seems to fit him a little better."

Shakena bowed her head, then let her gaze rest on JJ. "He is a most beautiful child, Colonel Carter."

"Thank you," Sam said sincerely.

JJ looked with interest at the sparkling band around this woman's forehead. Deciding he just had to touch it, he leaned forward with one arm outstretched toward his goal. Sam pulled him back quickly, gently telling him he couldn't touch.

Shakena laughed softly. "It is quite alright, Colonel Carter. I take no offense. In truth, I would be honored if you allow me to hold your son."

Before Sam could answer, Jack interrupted. "Ah, I don't think that would be a good idea." He gave Sam a look that said _follow my lead_. "JJ gets a little shy around strangers."

Shakena looked back at her husband in puzzlement at therather curtreply she had received, before nodding graciously back at the couple. "Perhaps later, when your son is more comfortable around us."

"Perhaps," Jack said noncommittally, his gaze roaming once more among the gathered people. There was no way he was going to allow any of these people to hold his son. Absolutely not.

Trying to diffuse the awkward silence, Daniel said with forced lightless, "Perhaps we could see your village now, High Chancellor? We are all very interested to see how the Makesh live. You have a very beautiful planet."

"Thank you, Dr. Jackson. Yes, we will show you our world, but first, we would like to bestow a small gift upon our honored guests. Remai, please step forward."

A young woman of about 20 years stepped forward, carrying a small wooden box. As she came before the High Chancellor, she bowed and held the box up to him. He opened the box and took out a necklace which contained many small, gleaming blue beads. He turned and presented it to Sam. "Please accept this necklace as a gift from the Makesh to thank you for your unwavering support in the work of your mate. The blue signifies the inner strength that you yourself possess in great quantities." He slipped it over Sam's neck and took out a much smaller one. This necklace contained both blue and green beads of a duller hue.

"This is for your son, JJ. Make he grow to acquire the same qualities that make his parents strong." Before Jack or Sam could utter a protest, he slipped the necklace over JJ's head and tucked it into his jacket. "Do not worry, the beads are made from a natural material found on our world. They will not harm JJ if he happens to chew on them. Many of our own young wear similar adornments."

Jack and Sam shared a look, but let the necklace remain on JJ. The little boy squirmed in Sam's arms, trying to see what this thing was around his neck. Because it was tucked into his jacket, he couldn't get a hold of it and soon gave up trying; instead focusing on the bright necklace around his mother's neck.

Finally, a chain of burnished gold was placed around Jack's neck. He tried not to squirm as the High Chancellor reached up and set in place. "Ambassador O'Neill, please accept this chain from the Makesh. It signifies our deep appreciation for the ties that now bind us together with your people and with the Asgard. May our union always be strong and without dissent."

"Uh, thanks. That's very…kind of you," Jack stammered. He was uncomfortable with this little ceremony and wanted nothing more than to get everyone's attention redirected. "I too hope we can form an alliance," he added, remembering the real reason they were here.

"Come," the High Chancellor smiled, "Let us make our way to the village and your resting place. I am sure you and your family will want respite before the ceremony." As he walked past Beroni, the scientist nodded slightly at him, then took his place at the end of the group. Once they reached the village, he would make haste to his laboratory and ensure that the next phase of their plan was in order.

Before they began walking, Jack pulled a tiny, tan baseball cap out of his jacket and placed it on JJ's head. "What?" he asked when Sam gave him a look of humor. "You're the one who keeps reminding me that we need to protect him from the sun!"

"You're absolutely right, dear," she agreed, all the while trying to keep her smile in check.

* * *

The procession of Makesh and humans wound their way across the clearing and into the darker area of the surrounding trees. After a brief 15 minute walk, which was filled with the quiet chatter of the villagers, they came to another clearing that opened up before them, revealing the village of the Makesh.

The group from the SGC looked around themselves in quiet amazement. Instead of the wooden huts they had anticipated, the Makesh lived in a village made of gleaming, white adobe buildings. There were about 10 of these buildings arranged in a circular fashion. Each one was quite long; about 50 feet in length, with many windows and at least two doors, one at each end of the building. Straight ahead lay an even larger white building. The double doors at its center were flanked by pillars inlaid with intricate designs. Many smaller windows graced each side of the ornate doors.

"This is quite…spectacular," Daniel spoke aloud, the awe in his voice evident. "We were expecting something…different," he finished lamely.

The High Chancellor smiled as he looked around his village. "We are very proud of our village, and its people. Though we may not be as advanced as some you have met, we do take pride in our many craftsmen who have designed and built our village over the years. The long buildings," he pointed to the dwellings that flanked the center building, "Are where families reside. Fathers, mothers, children, grandchildren all live together in one dwelling. There are as many as 20 people residing in one home," he stated proudly.

"Doesn't it get a bit... crowded?" Jack asked curiously. He couldn't imagine living with 20 other people, especial his in-laws; no offense to Jacob Carter!

"Once a dwelling has reached its capacity, another is built. Although, our people are reluctant to leave their family members. As I have told you Ambassador, our people highly value their families."

"As do we," Jack stated quietly, letting his gaze rest for a moment on his wife and son.

Sam gave his a soft smile before returning her attention to her surroundings. "And that building?" Sam asked curiously as she shifted JJ to her other hip. "Is that a meeting place for the community?"

"In a way, Colonel Carter. That is where the council meets and decides on important issues for our people. Shakena and I reside there, along with several members of my cabinet and their families. There is a large banquet hall within its center. It is there that we will have our feast."

Shakena, noticing how JJ was now lying with his head against Sam's shoulder, sucking his thumb, spoke quietly but firmly. "Perhaps I should show Colonel Carter to the guest quarters so that her son may rest."

"That would be wise, dear wife. We will have much time later to share more with all of you." Turning to Jack, he said, "Perhaps I can show you our government center, Ambassador, while your wife gets JJ settled." He waited patiently for Jack's reply.

Jack looked at Sam, then to Teal'c, who nodded his head slightly. He sighed. He really did not want to let Sam and JJ go off without him, but knew he must attend to some duties as Ambassador here.

"We'll be fine, Jack," Sam said quietly, reading the indecision on his face.

"I will accompany Colonel Carter, O'Neill," Teal's assured him.

"I will too," Jacob added. "I haven't had much time to spend with my grandson," he informed the group.

"Very well," the High Chancellor stated. "The feast will begin at sunset. I will send Malem to fetch you when it is time. Dr. Jackson, perhaps you would like to see the ruins before it gets dark?"

Daniel's face showed his excitement. He figured they had about 3 hours before sunset, plenty of time for him to look at the ruins and start working on translating at least some of it. "Thank you High Chancellor. I would appreciate that very much."

"Remai will take you to the Great Pillars. We have several of our people currently studying the ruins. They will assist you in any manner possible."

As the group went their separate ways, Sam glanced back at Jack and found him watching their progress across the compound with a guarded expression. Even though he was still wearing his dark sunglasses, she knew without a doubt that his eyes were filled with concern. Feeling a pang of regret at their separation, she none-the-less gave him a smile of reassurance before following Shakena across the compound. And while she knew Jack would do his duty here as Ambassador, she also knew without a doubt that he wouldn't rest easy until they were all safely back on Earth.

* * *

A/N: Hoping this isn't moving too slow for all of you -things will start to pick up next chapter! Please continue toreview! Updates may be a bit slower for a while - end of the school year and all! Thanks for reading!


	8. Resting and Ruminations

**Chapter 8 – Resting and Ruminations**

Jack quickly crossed the open courtyard that led from the government center to the quarters he would be sharing with the rest of the members of the SGC who had come along on this little jaunt across the galaxy. His long strides caused Malem to practically break into a jog just in order to keep up with him. While he had done his best to be polite throughout the tour, Jack was chomping at the bit to get back to his family. Two hours spent discussing the architecture of the building, the history of the Makesh people and their various celebrations had left Jack with the urgent need to escape from the High Chancellor. Citing his desire to rest and clean up before the feast, Jack had made his escape; although not quite alone. The High Chancellor had insisted that Malem see Jack to his quarters and report back to him if the Ambassador found the accommodations pleasing.

Jack had the sneaky suspicion that the High Chancellor had other reasons for sending along his assistant but, since he was able to get back to Sam, he wasn't going to argue the point. Hearing the labored breathing coming from the smaller man, Jack slowed his stride and looked back at him.

"Malem, I think I can make it on my own. Why don't you head back – tell the High Chancellor that everything was more than satisfactory."

Malem flushed at the thought of returning and not reporting to the High Chancellor his own direct observations. Pleadingly, he said, "Please Ambassador, allow me to see you to your quarters, as I have been directed. I will leave you as soon as I am certain that you and your family are comfortable."

Jack stole a glance at the younger man, taking in the look of trepidation in his eyes, and sighed. He remembered what it felt like to be a bit fearful of someone you reported to; he wasn't going to add to this young man's distress. "Fine Malem, but then you leave us, understood?"

Malem gave Jack a look filled with gratitude. "Yes Ambassador."

A few moments later, Jack opened the door to their temporary quarters and stepped into its cool interior. A large main gathering room opened invitingly in front of him. An ornate fireplace was the focal point of the room, and many chairs were arranged around it in a half circle. Sitting in one of the chairs was Jacob Carter. He had pulled up a small table and had several items lying out in front of him in various stages of assembly.

Two hallways led off from the main room, leading to what Jack assumed were the bedrooms. As he stepped further into the room, he peered down one hallway and widened his eyes in surprise as he spotted Teal'c sitting in a chair outside one of the bedroom doors.

Jacob had looked up upon Jack's entrance and followed his gaze down the left hallway. "Sam and JJ are sleeping. Teal'c insisted on keeping watch outside the door," he explained in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Jack smiled slightly at his friend's protectiveness; sometimes Teal'c was worse than Jack when it came to Sam and JJ, he mused. Turning back to Malem, who had quietly followed Jack in, he said, "So, as you can see, the accommodations are just fine; everyone's relaxing before this great feast you're going to throw for us."

Malem nodded absently as he continued to look down the hall at the large man sitting quietly by the bedroom door. Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he asked, "Why does your friend guard the door? There is no threat here in these accommodations."

Jack let his eyes return down the hall as well. "Teal'c came along solely to keep my son safe. He takes his duties very seriously, no matter where we are." He looked back at Malem. "Teal'c would kill anyone with his bare hands who would try to harm JJ or Sam. So would I."

Malem paled under the steely gaze of the man before him; he had no doubt that the Ambassador spoke the truth. He ducked his head and began to back away, "I will inform the High Chancellor that your accommodations are satisfactory and will return when the feast is about to start. Thank you, Ambassador." With that, Malem turned and quickly left the house, closing the door quietly behind him.

Jacob stood up, brushing his hands against his legs. "Did you have to scare the kid like that, Jack? He doesn't seem like much of a threat to me."

"No, he's probably not. But he can relay the message should anyone _else_ get any ideas," Jack said.

Jacob looked at him curiously for a moment, before quietly stating, "You still don't trust them, do you?"

Jack took off his hat and ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know, Jacob. Just the idea of JJ being here has me on edge. God, if anything happened to him…"

Jacob laid a hand on his sleeve. "I know how you feel, Jack. Every time I had to leave Sam and Mark, I'd worry about them, hoping nothing would happen while I was gone. They only had their mother to watch over them; JJ's got five of us. He's going to be fine, Jack."

"Yeah, well, circumstances are a little different here, Jacob. Unless you were traveling to other planets back then?"

Jacob chuckled, "Nothing quite so exciting, Jack."

"I thought not," Jack replied before turning and making his way down the hallway.

Teal'c stood as Jack approached. "O'Neill. Samantha and JJ have been sleeping for the past hour. They have not been disturbed."

Jack smiled gratefully and clasped his friend's shoulder. "Thank you, my friend. I feel much better knowing you are here with them." Teal'c bowed slightly, then stepped aside as Jack opened the door quietly. "I'm just going to…" he tilted his head toward the door, indicating he was going in to check on his family. Not that he didn't trust Teal'c, of course; he just needed to see for himself.

Teal'c nodded in understanding. "I will keep Jacob Carter company until it is time for the feast. I will let no one disturb you, O'Neill."

"Thanks again, T," Jack said with meaning, before entering the room and closing the door softly behind him.

His heart lightened considerably as he took in the scene before him. Sam lay on her side in the middle of a large bed, one arm under her head, the other curled protectively around JJ. His son was lying facing Sam, one little hand curled under his chin, the other with its thumb placed firmly in his little mouth. The only sounds came from their shared breathing and the sporadic sucking noises coming from JJ's mouth. Jack had a feeling of Déjà vu, recalling how he had found Sam and AU JJ cuddled up this way in the infirmary several years ago.

Smiling at the sight, Jack bent to remove his boots and climbed in the bed on the other side of JJ. He let his arm reach across his son to rest on Sam's hip, drawing her a bit closer and cocooning JJ between them. Jack had no intention of sleeping; his mind was too active for that. Frankly, he was surprised that Sam could sleep; she was usually the one who couldn't stop thinking long enough to rest. But she had been up late the night before, making sure they had everything they needed for this mission. She wasn't going to leave anything to chance as far as her son was concerned, so she had spent hours packing and repacking. Not to mention the added time she had spent in her lab with Jacob, looking over a few of the items he had brought back from his mission.

Jack smiled fondly as he gazed at the two of them; they were his life and he would do anything to keep them safe. Lifting himself up on one elbow, Jack leaned forward and brushed a soft kiss on Sam's head, then on JJ's, before lying back once more against the pillows. He would relax and enjoy this peaceful time with his family before the feast, when he would have to be vigilant once again.

xxxxxxxxx

Daniel rushed into the house they were sharing, covered with dust and sweat but with a shine in his eyes that told everyone present that he had found something exciting. "You are never going to guess what I've seen!" he exclaimed without preamble.

Jack looked him up and down while he held JJ on his lap. Sam and JJ had woken up not 20 minutes ago and the little boy was sleepily drinking from his bottle; his blue eyes watching his Uncle Danny with quiet curiosity.

"By the looks of you, I'd say a lot of dust and rocks," Jack quipped.

Daniel looked down at himself before shrugging his shoulders, "Well, yeah, a bit of that. But those ruins the High Chancellor mentioned to us? They're incredible! The temple is in tact as far as I could see and the pillars surrounding the outside are filled with inscriptions. And you'll never guess in what language!"

"Let me guess…Ancient?" Jack asked lightly.

Daniel seemed to deflate before their eyes. "Yeah…how did you guess?"

Sam laughed at him as she took a seat next to Jack. "Daniel, you only get really excited anymore when the language is Ancient. You've run across so many other languages countless times, but Ancient is still relatively novel for you."

"I guess that's true," he grinned ruefully as he tried to brush some of the dust from his clothing. He just proceeded to make a bigger mess on the floor where he stood.

"Uh, Danny, why don't you go and get cleaned up. Malem will be here soon to lead us to the big brouhaha they're throwing. You can tell us more when you've stopped choking the air with dust." He waved his hand back and forth, as if to make a point that there were way too many dust particles floating around.

"Ok Jack, but then I do need to tell you about the ruins. I think there could be something significant within the temple. The writing alluded to…"

"Ack, Daniel! Clean now, talk later."

"Fine, fine," Daniel mumbled as he trudged down the hall after Teal'c, who was showing him to the bathroom.

Jack looked at Sam, a glint in his eyes. "And you think JJ gets messy?"

Sam laughed as she stood up to take JJ from Jack and get him ready. "Well, JJ usually has some help in the matter!"

There were a few seconds of silence, followed by a loud, "Hey!" as Jack caught the implication behind her words. He followed her out of the room, intent on carrying their conversation a bit further, as well as needing to get himself ready for the big event.

Jacob watched them fondly as they left the room. While he had had reservations about this relationship at the beginning, he had to admit that Jack and Sam were perfect for each other. He remembered watching them with each other when they had taken care of the other JJ three years ago. He had felt a sense of premonition at the time…and eventually things had turned out just as he thought they might. He smiled as he thought of the little boy who was now his grandson for real, not just in some other reality, and chuckled out loud when he heard the shriek of laughter that came flowing down the hallway.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sam held up the blue and green necklace and eyed it with interest. She had taken it off JJ before she laid him down for his nap so that he wouldn't choke himself. It was made of a material with which she had no previous experience and this intrigued her. It also made her a bit nervous.

She glanced up when Jack entered the main room and smiled at the sight of him. Shakena had provided them all with clothing deemed appropriate for the Sacred Feast that was to begin in less than an hour. Jack was wearing an outfit similar to that worn by the High Chancellor, except that his colors were different. The golden chain he had been given when they arrived lay against his chest and a deep green stole was draped around his shoulders. By taking in his frown, she could tell he wasn't entirely enamored of the idea of wearing a long tunic and leggings. But Sam thought he looked wonderful and told him so, to which she received a muffled, "Damn cultures and their dresses," in reply.

Sam rather liked her own outfit. It was a light blue robe, much like Shakena's in style, with a pair of dark blue leggings worn underneath. The robe was loose enough to allow her to move freely, unlike that monstrosity she had to wear years ago for the Shavadi people. She, too, had placed the necklace she was given around her neck and the colors shone brightly against the light cloth of her outfit.

JJ sat on Jacob's lap, leaning forward and trying to pull off the beads that were sewn onto the little moccasins on his feet. He also wore a light tan tunic that reached just below his knees and a tiny pair of tan leggings that stretched over his diaper encased bottom. Jacob had opted to wear a ceremonial outfit of the Tok'ra, which was very similar in fashion to that of the Makesh.

Daniel entered the room, clean from his bath, wearing clothing similar to Jack's except that this stole was a deep purple that appeared almost black upon first glance. "Well, you cleaned up nice, Danny. No more dust clouds following you around, I see," Jack teased his friend.

"Very funny, Jack. I must say, you look rather debonair, yourself. I think that look is really you."

"Cute, Daniel."

Daniel just grinned back before looking at Sam. "You look wonderful, as usual Sam. And JJ, what a chip off the old block, little man!" JJ grinned happily up at his uncle, not sure what his uncle had said, but happy all the same athis light tone of voice. He reached his hands up as Daniel came over to him and Daniel happily complied with the unspoken request. Instantly, the deep purple stole was crushed between JJ's little hands and stuffed into the little boy's mouth.

"You didn't stay clean for long, did you Space Monkey?" Jack laughed as he tried to pry the stole out of JJ's hands.

"A little baby drool never hurt anyone, Jack. Besides, if the High Chancellor didn't mind, why should I?"

Jack's smile disappeared as he remembered the High Chancellor holding JJ, just yesterday. Something about that episode still bothered him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. His ruminations were interrupted by Daniel's next question. "Sam, aren't you going to put that necklace on JJ? I think the Makesh will be offended if he's not wearing it at the ceremony."

Sam once again looked at the necklace in her hands before glancing over at Jack. Even though they had been assured the material was safe, both were reluctant to place it around their son's neck. He did, after all, have a penchant for chewing on things!

"I'm sure it will be all right, Sam," Jacob interjected. "If you tuck it down JJ's shirt, he won't be able to get at it. And it's only for a little while; hopefully we'll be back here within a few hours," he tried to assure them.

Sam finally nodded, not wanting to offend the High Chancellor, and stepped over to place the necklace over JJ's head. He instantly reached to grab it, but his efforts were in vain as Sam tucked it quickly into his tunic. JJ screwed up his face in protest, but Jack took him from Daniel and distracted him with the deep green stole around his own neck. Hey, if Daniel could go to the feast with baby drool, so could he!

They all turned at the knock that sounded at the door. Daniel went to open it, revealing the figure of Malem, who had also changed clothing for the ceremony. "The High Chancellor requests your presence, Ambassador. I have come to escort all of you to the Great Hall." He bowed respectfully as he waited for a reply.

"We're just waiting on Teal'c, Malem. Hey, T! You ready yet?" Jack turned and yelled into the house.

"Indeed, O'Neill," Teal'c replied as he entered the room.

Everyone looked at each other in puzzlement before Daniel turned to the Jaffa. "Ah, Teal'c? You're not wearing the ceremonial garb of the Makesh," he offered needlessly.

"I am not, Daniel Jackson. Nor will I wear such clothing as they provided," he replied shortly.

Jack came closer, "But T, you're more used to wearing a dress-type thing than I am…what's the problem?"

"The tunic that was provided is not of adequate size, O'Neill. As such, it does not allow me to carry those items that I deem necessary to bring to this function. I will wear the uniform of the SGC, and I will wear it with pride." His tone brokered no arguments, and he wouldn't receive any from his friends. If Teal'c wanted to wear his SGC uniform in order to carry in his carefully concealed Zat and a knife, far be it for them to object.

Jack turned to Malem. "You guys going to have a problem with that?"

Malem's face paled a bit as he took in the penetrating stare the large Jaffa was sending his was. Gulping audibly, he replied, "No Ambassador. Your friend may wear what he wishes to the ceremony."

"Good, then I guess we're all set. Lead the way, Malem."

As they followed Malem across the courtyard to the Government building where the feast would be held, many of the villagers came out to watch them walk by. There were murmurs of interest and smiles at JJ as they passed by the long houses. Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob followed behind Jack and Sam; all three of them keeping a careful eye on the villagers as the passed. Several people whispered quietly to each other as they took in the sight of Teal'c tailing the group; wearing not the ceremonial clothing of the Makesh, but the working clothes of the Tauri. Teal'c took no notice of their quiet conversations; he just kept his eyes and ears open for any signs of danger.

When they entered the large double doors of the building, Daniel looked up at the pillars as he passed. Noting the inscription on the smooth surface, he cursed under his breath; in all the frantic activity of getting ready, he had not had the chance to tell everyone what he had discovered about the writings at the ruins. Before the night was out, he would have to do just that, for there were some very interesting prophecies written on the old stone pillars.


	9. Pomp and Circumstance

_When they entered the large double doors of the building, Daniel looked up at the pillars as he passed. Noting the inscription on the smooth surface, he cursed under his breath; in all the frantic activity of getting ready, he had not had the chance to tell everyone what he had discovered about the writings at the ruins. Before the night was out, he would have to do just that, for there were some very interesting prophecies written on the old stone pillars_.

**Chapter 9 – Pomp and Circumstance**

Janet rushed through the doorway of the Great Hall, her dark blue gown billowing around her ankles as she hurried in to find her friends. She had spent the last few hours touring the medical facilities here on Moval and had completely lost track of time. The Healer, Trianna, had tried to urge her to leave sooner so that she would not miss any of the celebration, but Janet had been intent on studying the healing methods and medicines used by the Makesh. And so, once again, she found herself late for an official function.

Knowing that her friends were well aware of her propensity to get caught up in her work, Janet slowed her pace and allowed herself to catch her breath. Once inside the large building, she could hear the voices of many people just down the corridor, so knew she was headed in the right direction. It wouldn't do for her to show up all out of breath now, would it?

Janet stopped beside the ornate doors that were opened wide to receive villagers and guest alike to the ceremony. She straightened the gown that had been lent to her, ran her fingers through her now loose hair, then stepped inside. Immediately, her eyes went to the front of the room where the guests of honor were seated. On a raised platform in front of the crowd, Jack and Sam sat at the center of a large table, JJ resting comfortably on Jack's lap and taking in the scenery with curious eyes. Teal'c and Daniel sat to Jack's right, Jacob to Sam's left. An empty seat was waiting for her next to Jacob Carter. At either end of the table sat the High Chancellor and his wife, both talking animatedly with those visitors closest to them. Heaving a sigh of relief that the actual feast had yet to begin, Janet made her way across the floor and joined her friends.

Everyone smiled in greeting as Janet came to join them at the table, Daniel giving her an extra warm smile and a quick wink. Janet returned his smile and sat down, immediately getting drawn into conversation with Jacob, Sam and Shakena.

More villagers now began to file into the hall and the noise level rose considerably. JJ, unused to such a din and so many people at once, watched with wide eyes at the movement around him. He jumped and turned his head in surprise when he heard a loud gong sound from behind him. Jack held the little boy a bit tighter and turned as well, preparing himself for whatever was going to happen next.

The High Chancellor stood up and the room quickly quieted down as he raised his hands to speak. "We have gathered today, in our Great Hall, to share in the Scared Feast of Honor, honoring a man who has helped us form an alliance with a race who possess great power and ability. The Asgard, as foretold by the prophecies on the pillars of the temple, will provide us with protection against the ones who one day wish to destroy us."

At this comment, Jack turned to Daniel with a questioning glance. Under his breath, he muttered, "Prophecies about the Asgard?"

Daniel nodded, then whispered back, "That's what I was trying to tell you earlier."

Before Jack could question him further, he felt a nudge from Sam, indicating that he should be quiet as the High Chancellor was still speaking.

"A man of great influence himself, Ambassador O'Neill has been instrumental in bringing about this important alliance. We honor him today, as well as his mate, Colonel Samantha Carter, and his son, JJ. We bestow upon them the honor and respect we, as a people, feel for them this day." At this comment, all of the villages of Moval stood as one and bowed low to those seated on the dias. Jack and Sam looked uncomfortably at each other and were relieved once the villagers all sat down.

Once again, the gong rang out and the High Chancellor spoke. "And now, in accordance with our ceremony, we will partake of the Sacred Feast." He clapped his hands twice and servers came from the kitchens, bearing platters filled with a variety of aromatic foods.

"Now this is more like it," Jack murmured appreciatively as platters of food were set before him. He carefully selected items that appeared similar to what they would eat on Earth, and asked Sam for her opinion before offering small pieces of the fruits and bread to JJ. The little boy hungrily devoured everything that was set before him, much like his father and his Uncle Teal'c.

The celebration lasted several hours, for aside from all of the delicacies native to the Makesh people, entertainment was provided as well. Women wearing colorful, flowing gowns danced to the mesmerizing music played by several of the men. A combination of instruments was played: some wind instruments similar to flutes, and some stringed instruments. Everyone thoroughly enjoyed the performance put on by a group of the younger children. They sang songs and danced to a more lively tune that was played for them.

Amidst all the revelry, Beroni stood off to the side, watching the guests of honor with an interest that seemed out of place for this celebration. At one point, he caught the eye of the High Chancellor, who frowned at him and gave a small shake of his head. Beroni disappeared from sight after the interchange, but remained in a corner of the room where he could not be noticed with ease. Malem observed this brief interchange from his place at one of the tables near the dias. His stomach clenched with concern at what he had witnessed: surely the High Chancellor and Beroni would not do anything that could mar the Sacred Feast of Honor?

* * *

JJ lasted longer than either Jack or Sam had expected. The bright outfits, engaging music, and different foods all conspired to hold his attention throughout most of the ceremony. But by 2100 hours, Earth time, his attention began to falter; soon JJ began to squirm and whimper. And like any child under the age of a year, those whimpers soon escalated into full-fledged cries.

Shakena looked to Sam with alarm, "Is something wrong with your son, Colonel Carter? Did the food not settle with him?"

Sam rose, taking JJ from Jack's lap and rocking back and forth slightly as she stood with him on the dias. "No, Shakena. JJ is just tired. It's past his bedtime and all this stimulation has tired him out. I'm afraid I will have to return to our quarters and put him down for the night." She ran her hand soothingly up and down JJ's back while she murmured softly to him. The reassuring comfort of his mother's arms helped ease his distress for a little while and JJ quieted down, although he still let out an occasional whimper, just to let everyone know he was not pleased.

Jack stood as well and ran his hand over JJ's hair in a similar show of comfort. "I'll come with you, Sam. It's been a long evening and we can all use some rest."

The High Chancellor stepped forward. "Please, Ambassador. You must remain for the final portion of our ceremony. We will present to you a scroll which contains the history of our people. It is a symbolic gesture of accepting you as one of our own."

Jack grimaced before controlling his features and turning to the man behind him. "Could Daniel stand in for me? He is, after all, our resident expert on cultures and history. He absolutely loves that stuff, don't you Danny?"

Before Daniel could respond, the High Chancellor stated, "While we hold Dr. Jackson in the highest regard, the symbolism of the ceremony will be lost if you do not accept the scroll. Please Ambassador, it will only take fifteen more minutes, then you will be free to rejoin your wife in your quarters."

Jack glanced at Sam, whose attention was diverted by her unhappy son. JJ's fussing was beginning in earnest; his back arching in his frustration and exhaustion. Sighing with resignation, Jack conceded, "All right. I'll stay. But only until after this little presentation of yours, High Chancellor. Then I will join my family."

"I will return with Colonel Carter and Jonathon Jacob," Teal'c informed the small group. "They will return safely to our accommodations, O'Neill."

"I'll return as well," Jacob added. "Sam may need a bit of help," he noted dryly as he watched his daughter struggle with JJ. Jack nodded thankfully to them both before giving his son a brief kiss on the head.

With a quick round of good-byes, Sam, JJ, Teal'c and Jacob got ready to leave the celebration and return to their living. Teal'c took JJ from Sam's arms as they stepped off the dias. The change in positions helped quiet the little boy down and he peered over Teal'c's shoulder, smiling at his father as they left the room.

Jack sighed once again and returned to his seat, hoping this would be over soon so he could rejoin Sam and JJ. He absolutley hated being away from them while they were on this planet.Due to hiscontemplation of recent events, Jackdidn't notice the small nod that the High Chancellor gave to the man hiding in the shadows near the back of the great hall.

* * *

Once they reached the smaller adobe house, Sam took JJ from Teal'c and followed her father into the main room. Lamps had been lit in their absence, giving the room a warm, inviting glow. While Teal'c checked all of the rooms, Jacob went and prepared a bottle for JJ. They had brought along their own water supply and formula, just so they wouldn't have to worry about having a fresh supply for JJ.

Sam gratefully accepted the bottle from her father and sank into one of the large, soft chairs that adorned the main room. JJ immediately latched onto the bottle, sucking greedily. The comforting feel of warm milk and his mother's arms had him quickly closing his eyes.

"All is clear, Colonel Carter," Teal'c stated as he came back into the room. "I have secured the window intoyour room.Nothing will be able to leave or enter the through that portal."

"Thanks, Teal'c," Sam said tiredly. "But I really don't think anything is going to happen. If the Makesh had any ulterior motives, surely something would have happened by now."

"Never the less, I will continue in my duties as guard for both you and JJ until we return to the SGC." His tone was firm and resolute. Sam shared a smile with her father; they both knew how tenacious Teal'c could be.

"Sam, do you think you'll have a few minutes after you get JJ down to help with me something? I brought along that scanner and have replaced a few parts with some Tok'ra technology. I just need some help in testing it; see if they are compatible or not."

"Sure Dad, I'd be happy to look at it," Sam smiled. "But first, I'd better get this little guy ready for bed." Sam leaned over and kissed JJ on the head as she removed the almost empty bottle from his lips. He opened his eyes briefly before snuggling closer into her warmth. All of the excitement had worn him out and he was minutes from a deep sleep.

Sam stood up, placing the bottle on the table in front of her. "I'll be back out in a few minutes, guys."

"You need any help?" Jacob offered. It had been a long time, but he could certainly help get his grandson to bed.

"No thanks, Dad. I'll just be a minute." She left the room, carrying her sleeping son with her.

Sam gently laid JJ on the large bed and began to take off the little leggings so that she could change his diaper before putting him down for the night. She smiled affectionately as his little lips smacked together in his sleep. Obviously, he was still imagining he was drinking his night time bottle! Once he had a fresh diaper on, Sam took a fuzzy green sleeper out of her pack and laid it on the bed next to him. This was going to be the tricky part, she thought to herself.

Gently, Sam eased the tunic over JJ's head, being careful not to jostle him too much and wake him up. She knew if he woke up now, it would be difficult to get him back to sleep once again. Finally, the tunic was off and lying on the bed next to the leggings. Sam frowned as she looked down at JJ and her eyes took in the gift from the Makesh. The green and blue necklace, which she had kept carefully tucked under JJ's tunic the entire evening, appeared to be giving off a slight glow. Sam bent forward to get a closer look; sure enough, the necklace was glowing against the white of JJ's undershirt. Glancing down quickly at her chest, Sam's eyes widened in surprise to see her blue necklace take on an ethereal glow of its own.

In the fraction of an instant that it took her brain to register and sift through the possible ramifications of the glowing necklaces, Sam attempted to do several things at once. She picked JJ up in her arms, called out a rather frantic, "Dad!" and tried to take the necklace off of JJ. Before she could complete this last, crucial task, the room was engulfed in a blinding greenish blue light, taking both Sam and JJ from the room in an instant.

* * *

A/N: Well, nothing blew up at least! Thanks for your helpful comments and reviews. I hope to not leave you hanging too long but... 


	10. Vanished

_In the fraction of an instant that it took her brain to register and sift through the possible ramifications of the glowing necklaces, Sam attempted to do several things at once. She picked JJ up in her arms, called out a rather frantic, "Dad!" and tried to take the necklace off of JJ. Before she could complete this last, crucial task, the room was engulfed in a blinding greenish blue light, taking both her and JJ from the room in an instant._

**Chapter 10 – Vanished**

Jack's steps were hurried as he crossed the courtyard of the Makesh village. He had never been happier to leave a ceremony as he was that night. Sure, the food was quite good, the entertainment…entertaining. But once Sam and JJ left, he couldn't stop that unsettled feeling that pervaded his chest every time he left them alone. He began to breath easier as he approached the door to the guest quarters they were to occupy tonight. Jack smiled as he reminded himself that he would be taking his family home first thing tomorrow; well, at least JJ. Sam would be staying a while longer to explore the mines with the Makesh scientists.

His relief was very short lived, for Jack had opened the door to their temporary dwelling just in time to hear his wife's panic-stricken voice cry out, "Dad!" Not bothering to stop and ask questions, Jack raced down the hallway, practically bowling over Teal'c and Jacob in his haste to reach the bedroom. Before any of them could even reach the door, a strange greenish-blue light flashed from the half open doorway before disappearing in an instant.

Jack threw the door to the bedroom open so hard that it crashed back against the wall, leaving a dent from the door knob in its wake. "Sam!" Jack yelled, his eyes desperately searching the room for some sign of his wife and his little boy. He did a quick 360 degree turn in the room, taking in every nook and cranny that they could have possibly hidden in. The only sight that greeted his eyes was Sam's pack, lying opened on the floor, and the outfit JJ had been wearing, balled up on the bed and still warm from the little boy's body heat.

Jack picked up the tiny outfit and clutched it in his hands, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. His eyes flew to the window. "The window…maybe…"

Teal'c stepped forward, he also had done a quick scan of the room and found nothing to help them locate Sam and JJ. "They could not have been taken through the window, O'Neill. I secured it myself not long ago."

Jack's eyes held a fear and desperation neither man had ever seen before. "Then where the hell did they go? Who took them?" Jack ran his hands through his hair, trying to think. "I never should have brought JJ here, never," he mumbled distractedly to himself.

"I will examine the surrounding area, O'Neill. Perhaps I will find some clue outside this domicile." Teal'c turned and quickly left the room, intent on examining every square inch around the outside of the house.

"I swear to God, Jack, Teal'c and I were in the main room the whole time. Sam just left us not two minutes ago to put JJ down. I ... I can't explain this," Jacob was almost as distraught as Jack, for it was his daughter and grandson who had disappeared into thin air, just down the hall from where he was waiting for her to return. "If this is the work of the Makesh, it appears that they have more advanced technology than we have been led to believe." Jacob ran his hands over his bald head as he sat on the bed, trying to digest what had just occurred.

Jack eyes sparkled with fire at Jacob's insinuation that the Makesh might have been hiding something from them. "Beroni," he stated fiercely and he clenched his jaw at the mere thought of the man. "He's behind this, somehow, he's got to be behind this. And the High Chancellor. The slimy bastards!" Jack stormed from the bedroom, across the main room, and wrenched the front door open.

"Jack, wait! Where are you going?" Jacob shouted as he hurried to catch up with his son-in-law.

"I'm going back there to find out where the hell my family is - _that's_ where I'm going!" Jack yelled back, not breaking his stride as he began to cross the courtyard.

Jacob put a restraining hand on Jack's arm, stopping his progress momentarily. "Maybe we should think this through for a minute, before you go stomping off and beating the crap out of people who may or may not know what the hell is going on! They're my family too, Jack! I don't want you screwing things up by not thinking clearly. You're acting on your gut instincts right now! You could be endangering their lives!"

Jack glared at Jacob. "You think waiting around isn't going to endanger their lives? We don't know where the hell they are, Jacob! For all we know, Sam and JJ could have been transported to anotherplanet entirely. Every second we stand here arguing about what course of action to take, could be taking them further away from us. Sam could be hurt; maybe she's not even with JJ. JJ could be cold…and frightened…" Jack's voice broke as he thought of his little boy, possibly alone and undergoing God knows what. He refused to even consider the thought that JJ was hurt…or worse. Jack put his hand to his face and squeezed the bridge of his nose tightly, trying to keep his emotions in check.

Teal'c came silently up beside Jack and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Samantha will take care of JJ, O'Neill. She will let no harm come to your son, of this I am certain."

"You were also certain that nothing would happen to JJ on this mission, T. And look where that has gotten us," Jack stated quietly, not meeting his friend's gaze. His anger had momentarily abated as his mind raced over the many possible outcomes he could be faced with.

Teal'c bowed his head. "I am sorry, O'Neill. I have failed you and have not fulfilled my duty as JJ's Godfather and protector. I promise you, I will find them both and return them to you, or I shall give my life trying," he stated solemnly.

Jack finally met Teal'c's gaze. "We both will, Teal'c. We both will." Then he turned to Jacob, his eyes once again ablaze with renewed determination. "Contact Thor for me, Jacob. Let him know what's happened. I'm going to confront the High Chancellor and get to the bottom of this. Don't even try to stop me," he warned.

"I won't Jack, now that you're thinking a little more clearly. Just promise me one thing: you won't kill anyone before we can get some answers," Jacob asked solemnly. "And find Daniel and Dr. Frasier, we're going to need their help."

Jack nodded his agreement before turning around, intent on seeking out the High Chancellor and that slimy scientist of his.

"O'Neill, if we are to do battle, do you not think it wise to change into more suitable attire?" Teal'c asked with a raised eyebrow as he took in Jack's tunic and leggings. "We will need to keep in contact by radio, as well as carry weapons," Teal'c needlessly reminded him.

Jack looked down at himself and grimaced. He could not wear this outfit if there was even the smallest possibility that he would have to use force. Jack grunted out a "Give me a second," before returning to his room to change. He stood a moment in the empty confines of the room and let his grief wash over him. The two people he valued more than life itself were gone. Jack shook his head, trying to knock out the depression he felt pervading his soul and forcefully dragged his mind back to military mode. He threw the golden necklace onto the bed in distaste and quickly changed into his BDUs, holstering his gun and knife in their proper places and clipping his radio to his vest. He was out the door and had rejoined Teal'c in a matter of minutes.

As the two men rushed across the courtyard, the stars twinkling brightly in the clear night, they very nearly ran over Daniel and Janet as the two made their way slowly back from the ceremony. They had stayed later than the others; Daniel to learn more about the Makesh people and the ruins, Janet to meet some of the local people she hadn't had the opportunity to talk with before.

"Whoa, Jack. Where's the fire?" Daniel asked as he stepped aside just in time, pulling Janet off of the path with him. He frowned when he took in Jack's new attire. "What's going on?" he asked, the confusion evident in his voice.

"They're gone, Daniel," Jack answered in a dead tone of voice.

Daniel's heart skipped a beat; Jack couldn't mean… "Who?" he asked, praying he would not hear what his brain was already telling him.

"Sam and JJ," Jack confirmed. Daniel visibly paled at the news and looked to Teal'c, who nodded his head solemnly.

"But how? Why?" Janet asked, distraught at this sudden turn of events.

"I don't know the answer to either question, Doc. But I intend to find out. They were in the bedroom and then just… vanished in a flash of light. Danny, take the Doc back to our quarters and do what you can to help Jacob. He's trying to contact Thor."

"Do you have any idea who took them, Jack?"

"No, but I have an idea that the High Chancellor has not been completely honest with us. Look, I don't have time to stand around and discuss theories, Daniel. For once, do what I tell you to, OK?" Jack demanded, his voice hard and uncompromising.

Daniel was too stunned to move right away. Could the Makesh have been putting on an elaborate ruse just to lull them all into a false sense of security? Daniel was not always that good at reading people, but he felt certain that the Makesh people as a whole were honest and trustworthy. The High Chancellor and that scientist who was enamored with Sam? Now that might be a different story, he conceded to himself.

Daniel looked at his friend and noted how Jack was holding onto his emotions by a thin thread. He put his hand on Jack's arm. "We'll find them, Jack," he assured the older man.

"Damn right we will. Because I am _not_ going home without them," Jack ground out, before turning and continuing on his quest to confront the High Chancellor.

"Watch out for him Teal'c," Daniel stated quietly to the Jaffa who made to follow Jack.

"That is my intention, Daniel Jackson. We will be in contact with you as soon as possible." Then Teal'c turned to follow Jack, his face a mask of control, but the tension in his body given away by the repeated clenching of his jaw.

* * *

Sam was still calling for her dad when the light dissipated and she found herself standing in the middle of a small, windowless room. She brought JJ closer to her chest and checked him over carefully, surprised to find him still sound asleep, despite what had just transpired.

Before making any further move to check out her surroundings, Sam gently removed the still glowing necklace from around JJ's neck. She then ripped off her own and threw both across the room, where they landed in a crumpled heap in a corner of the room. Finding that she was still somehow clutching JJ's green sleeper, she moved to the bed that stood in another corner and laid him down. Quickly, she dressed him in the sleeper and picked him back up. She needed to make sure her son was warm and safe before she could even begin to contemplate where they were and why they were here, never mind how to get out.

The room contained a small table with two chairs, upon which a bowl of fruit and a pitcher of water sat. The fruit was similar to that they had sampled at the feast, so Sam surmised they must still be on Moval, somewhere.

There were three lights attached to the rough brick walls and one doorway, which contained a heavy, metallic door that appeared to lock from the outside. "Of course," Sam muttered to herself, "No one ever just leaves the key in the door." She continued her perusal of the room; all the while keep a tight grip on JJ. While she had been in many situations such as this over the years, she had never had her baby son with her and Sam was beginning to feel panic overtake her thoughts.

Breathing deeply to force herself to stay calm, Sam made her way slowly over by the door, where an large wooden trunk rested against the wall. Tucking JJ securely in one arm, she carefully lifted the latch of the trunk and peered inside. Her eyes widened in surprise to find a stack of baby diapers, clothes and formula. Whoever had taken them was planning on keeping them for a while, considering the amount of supplies that were stacked neatly in the trunk.

Sam closed her eyes and let the lid of the trunk slam shut, making JJ twitch in her arms and open one eye blearily before he settled back to sleep once more. Sam backed away from the trunk and sat heavily on the bed, cradling JJ close. Her breathing became quick and shallow as she tried to control her emotions. She closed her eyes in pain as she thought of how Jack was going to react when he returned to their quarters and found them both gone. "Oh God, Jack. What am I supposed to do now?" she whispered brokenly to the empty room.

_TBC_


	11. More Questions Than Answers

**Chapter 11 – More Questions Than Answers**

Sam stood up from the bed upon hearing the unmistakable sound of a lock opening. Quickly placing JJ on the bed behind her, she stood up and took a protective stance in front of him, shielding him from view. Her face gave away her surprise when she saw who came through the door.

"Beroni?" she whispered, still not believing her eyes.

"Good evening, Colonel Carter," he greeted her in a placid tone of voice, as if nothing untoward had just occurred. "I apologize for the accommodations. I know they are not quite as nice as the rooms the High Chancellor provided for all of you, but they will have to suffice for now." He came further into the room, closing the door behind him.

Sam's eyes took on a steely glint as she advanced toward him. "What the hell is going on here, Beroni?"

"Ah, ah Samantha, keep your distance please. We wouldn't want anything to happen to you or your precious son, now would we?" He pulled a weapon out of the folds of his tunic and pointed it at her, ensuring her cooperation.

Sam stopped her advance but her eyes didn't lose their penetrating stare. "I repeat, what in the _hell_ is going on?"

"All in good time, Samantha, all in good time." He tried to peer around her to see JJ, but Sam moved with him, preventing him from even getting a glimpse of the boy. "Well my dear, I can see that you are not going to be as cooperative as I had hoped. But, as you are a scientist like myself, I can't help but understand your inquisitiveness. I too would want some answers before agreeing to full participation in this most wondrous opportunity."

"Cut the crap, Beroni. You're not going to get anywhere trying to flatter me or make this into some kind of grand adventure. You have, in effect, kidnapped me and my son. For what purpose, I don't know. But rest assured, when Jack and the others find out where we are, you won't have a hope in hell of getting out of here in one piece," she finished forcefully.

Beroni blanched a bit at the reminder of Jack and the rather imposing Jaffa that had accompanied them, but he quickly recovered. "Ah yes, your dear _husband_. Frankly Samantha, I do not believe he is not worthy of someone like you. But I digress. I shouldn't worry too much about them finding the two of you very quickly. You see, none of them are aware of the technology we do possess. All of you think we are a simple, primitive people. But in fact, we have made quite a few technological advances in recent years. We are young and have far to go, but have many resources at our disposal. Besides, by the time they are able to figure out where we are it will be much too late."

Sam took a step toward him, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "First of all, I am Colonel Carter to you, _not_ Samantha. Secondly, it is you who may be underestimating us. Just because your little ruse worked the first time, doesn't mean my team won't figure things out. And finally, don't you _ever_ presume to tell me who is and who is not worthy of me. Now, why don't you stop with the pontificating and explain to me, in detail, how you got us here and what you want from us."

Beroni backed toward the door, his gun still fixed on her. He was more than a little unsettled by Sam's speech and demeanor. He had anticipated finding a woman frightened and in tears over what had just happened to her and her baby. Instead, he found a woman ready to confront him, and possibly tear him apart, the minute he entered the room. "I will answer one of your questions now, _Colonel Carter_," he emphasized her name. "We have developed a way to transport matter on our own planet using a locater beacon and energy source found within the temple. We placed a location device within both of your necklaces. Once I knew that the Ambassador was not with you, I simply transported you here."

"Why didn't Jack get transported as well? He was also given a necklace," she remarked coldly.

"Yes, but his did not contain the element necessary for transportation. You see, we did not require his presence here."

"And where is here, exactly?"

Beroni laughed coldly. "I have already answered two questions, Colonel. The rest will have to wait. You and the child will need your rest; tomorrow promises to be very enlightening. I will return again in the morning." He narrowed his eyes thoughtfully at her. "I do hope you keep one thing in mind, Colonel Carter. Your son's safety rests in your hands. If you cooperate, he will not be harmed. If you don't, then…" Beroni left the rest unsaid as he glanced at the little boy sleeping on the bed, turned, and finally left the room. The door clanged loudly behind him, causing JJ to stir from his spot on the bed.

Sam went back to him, sitting heavily on the bed and rubbing her right hand absently across JJ's back. All of her anger had dissipated with the slamming of the door. Instead, she was left with the fear and uncertainty of what tomorrow would bring. Sam lay down on the bed next to JJ, pulling him into the protective circle of her arms. "I promise you JJ, I won't let anything happen to you," she whispered against his tiny ear.

* * *

"Where is he?" Jack stated without preamble the minute he spotted Shakena in the Great Hall, still seated at the table on the dais.

Shakena looked startled by his tone, her eyes going from Jack to Teal'c, noticing that both of them looked ready to do battle. She stood so she at least reached his eye level, "I am sorry Ambassador, who are you looking for?"

"You know who I'm looking for. Your husband," Jack growled out.

Shakena took a step backward before answering. "He is not here, Ambassador. He told me he had a few last minute duties to attend to."

Jack snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right. I just bet he did."

Malem, who had been watching the arrival of the Ambassador and the Jaffa, stepped forward to see if he might be able to offer some assistance to the High Chancellor's wife. "May I be of some help, Ambassador?" he asked, keeping a wary eye on Teal'c.

Jack turned and let his eyes bore into the younger man's. "Yes, as a matter of fact, you can Malem. I need to speak to the High Chancellor and I need to speak to him now."

"I am sorry sir, as Shakena has already told you…"

"You know what Malem? Someone is not right here." He stepped closer to Malem and stated very slowly, "My wife and son have been taken – abducted from our quarters in a flash of light. Seems awfully coincidental that your High Chancellor just so happens to be conveniently off on business when this occurs, don't you think?" Jack voice grew louder the longer he talked and he unknowingly took on a threatening stance.

As the confrontation grew louder, a few of the High Chancellor's guards stepped closer, intent on protecting Shakena if need be. They were warned back with a glare from Teal'c.

Malem had visibly paled at the mention of Sam and JJ's abduction, which didn't go unnoticed by Jack. "You know something, don't you?" And he grabbed Malem by the collar.

Shakena stepped forward and put her hand pleadingly on Jack's. "Do not hurt him, he is just a boy! My husband would never do such a thing as you are suggesting! He, above all of us values the sanctity of family, for our own young daughter died several years ago. I do not know what happened to your family, Ambassador O'Neill, but I assure you, my people are not involved."

Jack released Malem with a thrust of disgust and turned his intense gaze on Shakena. The emotions she felt about losing her daughter were written clearly on her face. Either she was a very good liar, or she was telling the truth. Jack opted to believe her, for now, but he knew Malem was hiding something.

"I expect to be notified the minute the High Chancellor returns, Malem. Negotiations between our people will not proceed until my family has been returned, is that clear?" At Malem's nod, Jack continued. "We have also contacted the Asgard and I have no doubt that Thor himself will make an appearance. I am going to strongly suggest that he offers your people no assistance until Sam and JJ are back. You can tell that to the High Chancellor, maybe it will get him to act faster on our behalf," Jack fairly growled. "Teal'c and I are going to check out the surrounding buildings; don't even think about trying to stop us," he ordered as they both stormed out of the hall.

When they had left, Shakena put a shaky hand on Malem's arm. "I do not understand what is happening here. Do you know anything about the disappearance of the Ambassador's family, Malem?"

Malem would not directly meet her gaze. While he didn't have any concrete evidence, he had a strong suspicion about who was behind this. He would investigate matters on his own, then take what action he deemed was necessary. He would not let the High Chancellor, no matter his status to the community, put the entire community in peril.

Malem straightened his shoulders and finally responded to Shakena. "I am not sure who is behind this, Shakena, but I assure you, I will do everything I can to find out." With that, Malem headed for the High Chancellor's private office, making sure that he took an alternater route from the Ambassador.

* * *

"Any news yet, Jacob?' Jack stated without preamble as he and Teal'c strode through the door to their common quarters about an hour later.

"Thor was going to run a sweep of the area with his sensors and see if he could pick up Sam or JJ's bio signs. He said he'd transport himself down as soon as he was finished," Jacob answered tiredly. None of them asked Jack if he had any news; they couldtell by the set of his jaw that he didn't have anything positive to report.

"Daniel?" Jack questioned his friend intently, his eyes imploring him to give him some news. Someone had to know _something!_

"Sorry, Jack," he said, just as dejectedly as Jacob. It was now nearing midnight. The chances of them finding Sam and JJ yet tonight seemed remote at best. Yet no one in the room gave a second thought to getting some sleep: none of them would rest properly until Sam and JJ had been returned.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light and Thor appeared before them. "Greetings, O'Neill. It has taken me longer than I anticipated to run my scans on this planet. Please accept my apologies."

"Have you found anything?" Jack asked with ill concealed impatience.

"I am afraid there is no indication of Colonel Carter's or Jonathon Jacob's bio signs, O'Neill." When Jack's face fell, Thor quickly continued. "However, there is an area of the planet that I am unable to get a reading of any sort. It seems to be blocked by a high concentration of an unknown energy source."

"Do you know where that area is Thor?" Daniel asked, taking over for Jack, who was now pacing the floor in a high state of anxiety. If Thor couldn't locate them, he didn't know who could!

"Yes, Dr. Jackson. It appears to be where the Makesh have recently unearthed the temple they have been studying. Do you know of this place?"

Jack had stopped his pacing at the mention of the temple and looked directly at Daniel. "You were there most of the afternoon, Daniel. Did you notice anything unusual about the place?"

"Other than the transcriptions I was studying on the outer pillars, no." Daniel frowned in remembrance. "Although Renai seemed determinedto keep me outside of the temple itself. She brought up the excuse of it not being safe, but now I wonder."

"Didn't you also mention something about one of the pillars predicting a meeting with the Asgard, Daniel?" Jacob asked from his seat on the couch.

"Yes, I did. I didn't get a chance to mention it to you, Jack. Except for briefly during dinner. Roughly translated, one of the pillars mentions an alliance with a powerful race. One that will provide the necessary means to protect the Makesh against the evil ones who will try and prevail."

"Did it specifically mention the Asgard, Dr. Jackson?" Thor questioned.

"Well, no, not directly. But it did say that this event would occur within the 52nd cycle, and Renai told me that the 52nd cycle began with the new moon, 8 days ago. And you meet with them around that time," he reminded the alien.

"That is so," Thor said thoughtfully. "O'Neill, it might be in your best interest to have Dr. Jackson study these inscriptions in more detail, and find someway to gain entrance to the temple. I feel as if it might hold the key to the disappearance of you wife and son."

Janet, speaking up for the first time, said softly, "Daniel won't be able to see anything in the dark. And not having any rest will interfere with his ability to stay focused. Much as I hate to say it sir," she directed towardJack, "We should all try and get some rest before starting out first thing in the morning."

Jack wanted to rail at her for suggesting such a thing. He wanted to tear something or someone apart. How could he possibly rest when his wife and baby son were out there somewhere? But looking around at the tense and exhausted faces of his friends gave him a moment to collect himself. He might not be able to get any rest tonight, but he shouldn't deny them. Besides, he wanted everyone in top form when they began their search in the morning.

So Jack nodded his acquiesce, but reminded them all firmly, "We go at the first crack of dawn. Not a minute later."

When they all nodded their agreement, Jack turned on his heel and headed out the door, intent on putting some distance between himself and the concerned faces of his friends.

As Daniel made his way to follow him, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder impede his progress. "I believe we should leave O'Neill alone for a few moments, Daniel Jackson. He will not go far," Teal'c stated empathetically.

Daniel looked once more toward the door, before sighing and moving to sit next to Janet. He would give Jack some space, then go out and sit with him in a while.

Jack walked a few meters away from the house before sinking to his knees beneath the dark branches of a tree. Looking up, he whispered a pleading, "Keep him safe, Sam. For a while longer, please keep him safe." Then he dropped his head to hishands in despair.

* * *

_So Sorry for the week's delay - I am up to my eyeballs in end of school year paperwork! Hopefully, I will get another chapter posted this long weekend. Thanks for all of the great reviews for the last few chapters!_


	12. A Night Devoid of Stars

_Jack walked a few meters away from the house before he sank to his knees beneath the dark branches of a tree. Looking up, he whispered a pleading, "Keep him safe, Sam. For a while longer, please keep him safe." Then he dropped his head to his hands in despair_.

**Chapter 12 – A Night Devoid of Stars**

Jack's knees being what they were, he couldn't remain in his position under the tree for long. He slowly made his way to a bench leaning against their temporary dwelling. It was far enough away from the door and in the shadows of the overhang so he was still given some privacy should anyone peer out looking for him.

He leaned his head back against the smooth adobe wall and looked up at the sky, wondering if perhaps Sam was somewhere out in the open as well, looking up at the same night visage. He frowned to himself as he noted the absence of any stars. The sky appeared overcast; only a faint glimmer of Moval's moon peering occasionally through the swiftly moving clouds. If she were out there, Jack thought dismally, she wouldn't be looking at any stars.

Jack closed his eyes and sighed dispiritedly. _How had this happened_? He went over things again and again in his mind, wondering what he should have done to prevent someone from taking Sam and JJ. He snorted in self-derision: he never should have brought them here, _that's _what he should have done.

Jack opened his eyes and turned his head as he heard the crunch of footsteps on the gravel beside him. When he could just make out Daniel's form in the dim moonlight, he once again closed his eyes and leaned back against the house.

"Go away, Daniel. There's nothing you say to change anything," Jack stated without preamble.

Despite the warning tone in Jack's voice, Daniel continued toward him and sat down at the other end of the bench. "I know that Jack. I just didn't think you should be out here alone any longer." He darted a look at his friend. "And obviously beating yourself up over what happened. You couldn't have prevented this, Jack. This was clearly planned out ahead of time," he stated quietly.

"Yeah, and so I should have never brought them here Daniel," Jack's tone was filled with anger at himself. "Sam and I agreed that JJ would _never_ be involved in anything that related to going off-world. Hell, we even argued about bringing him into the SGC. God knows we've brought back enough alien viruses to kill off the entire population!"

"But you still brought him in, Jack, because he's your son and everything the two of you do relates to the SGC…you can't deny that. But you both took precautions, always checking ahead to see that the base was secure and only leaving him with trusted members of the SGC. And there was no reason whatsoever to think that this trip wasn't safe…you had Thor check everything out, you talked things over with Sam, hell, you knew these people, Jack," Daniel tried to reassure him, if not a bit forcefully.

"Or so I thought," Jack remarked bitterly.

"You know you wouldn't have been able to keep Sam from coming on this mission – it's her job and she's damned good at it," Daniel reminded him quietly.

Jack sighed, "I know, but I still can't help thinking that if I would have gone with my gut instinct…" he left the rest unsaid as he leaned forward and put his head in his hands.

Daniel scooted closer and placed a reassuring hand on Jack's shoulder. "We're going to find them, Jack. Don't give up. Sam's strong, she'll get through this and she'll keep JJ safe, just like Teal'c said."

Jack cocked his head toward Daniel, the despair in his eyes strong enough to cause Daniel's own heart to clench with pain. "I don't think _I'm_ strong enough, Daniel," he stated quietly.

Daniel frowned, purposefully choosing to misinterpret Jack's meaning. "What are you talking about Jack? Aside from Teal'c, you're the strongest person I know."

"I'm not strong enough to lose them," he said so quietly that Daniel had to strain to hear his words. "I can't lose another son, much less Sam. They're my life. If anything happens to them…" he didn't finish his sentence, but Daniel knew exactly what he was talking about and let his anger override his sympathy for his friend.

"Stop talking like that, Jack! It sounds as if you are giving up on them already! Sam would kick your ass if she could hear what you just said and you damn well know it!" Daniel got to his feet, pulling Jack with him. "Come on, you've had enough time out here wallowing in self-recrimination. It's time to get inside and make plans. Sam and JJ are waiting for us; they're waiting for _you._"

Jack walked a few steps before he pulled against Daniel's arm and stood rooted to the spot, glaring at Daniel and taking slight offense at the tone he had taken. For his part, Daniel was glad to see the anger return, for an angry Jack O'Neill was much easier to deal with than a despondent one. Daniel didn't back down, just stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for Jack.

As the minutes ticked by with the two in a stand-off of sorts, Jack's face began to relax and he finally gave Daniel awry grin. "You do know that you're a royal pain in the ass, right?"

Daniel pushed his glasses back up his nose and smiled back, "So you keep telling me."

Jack let his eyes dart away, before coming to rest on his friend once more. "Thanks Daniel."

"Anytime you need someone to yell at you, I'm your man," Daniel replied, his smile growing a bit wider. They began the short trek back to the house together in silence. As they reached the door, Jack turned around once more and looked at the dark sky. "I'll be there soon, Sam," he whispered to the darkness, then he turned and entered the house.

* * *

Sam had practically worn a trench in the floor of their cell, looking for something, _anything_, that would enable her to get JJ and herself out of there. She had found a panel in one wall that had turned out, not to be a hidden escape route, but a small washroom. While she was glad for the facilities, she was disheartened not to find a way out.

She fought against the restlessness that threatened to overtake her. She had tried to rest on the bed with JJ, but neither her mind nor her body would let her. Once JJ had settled back into a deeper sleep, Sam had carefully gotten off the bed and begun her pacing.

She had picked up the discarded necklaces that still lay in a heap in the corner. Carefully placing them on the table, she prodded them with her fingers, turning each piece this way and that in exploration. It didn't take her long to find the locater beacon that Beroni had mentioned. The bead it was contained within was a slightly different hue than all the others. Sam desperately wished for some tools so she could pry the beads open. Maybe, she could alter them to send a signal to her father, or Thor. She knew the alien could pick up even the faintest of signals with the equipment he had on board his new ship, the _Jonathan Jacob_.

Sam sighed as she left the necklaces on the table. Tomorrow, when she and JJ were taken wherever they were going, she would have to look for some kind of tool. It would be difficult, especially with having to keep JJ with her and out of danger. But she would do it.

Sam paced the small room some more, wishing to God there was a window in the cell. She always felt a bit claustrophobic when locked within a small area without windows. Even a door with bars on it would be better than this small enclosed space, she thought to herself with little humor.

Looking at her watch, Sam saw that it was well past midnight. She wished she could look out and see the stars right now. It always made her feel more secure when she and Jack were apart: looking at the stars and wondering if he was also star gazing. Her thoughts drifted once again to her husband. Jack… what was he doing right now? Was he all right or had something happened to him as well? Sam felt panic rise up at the thought. She couldn't seem to stop torturing herself with thoughts of Jack and with her own feelings of guilt.

_I should have listened to him. Jack didn't feel right about bringing JJ here, but I practically pushed him into coming, thinking of the naquadah and what it might mean to us_. Sam slammed her fist against the wall in frustration, turning back to the bed quickly when she heard JJ whimper at the sudden noise.

_Shit! I can't get so distracted – I have to concentrate on JJ and getting us out of here, not blaming myself or worrying about Jack_. She angrily brushed at the tears that had threatened to fall and shook out her slightly aching hand before making her way back to her son.

With newly firmed resolve, Sam lay back on the bed and gathered JJ close. She was careful not to turn her back on the door; her soldier's training mixing with her mother's instinct to protect. Taking the pillow, she placed it behind JJ; effectively blocking him from view should anyone come through the door.

* * *

"How are our guests?" came the imposing tone of the High Chancellor as he entered a small room next to the one Sam and JJ were being cloistered in.

Beroni turned from watching a display screen to greet the High Chancellor. "They are both resting, your Eminence. Although, I daresay, Colonel Carter will not allow herself to fall asleep. She has been looking for a way out of her room, all to no avail of course," he smirked.

"And the child? I trust he has not been harmed." The High Chancellor gave Beroni a stern look.

"Of course not, High Chancellor. You commanded me to bring them here safely, I have done just that," he assured the older man, taking a bit of offense at the accusatory tone.

"Good, good. I am most anxious to begin tomorrow. I hold out great hope that the son of Ambassador O'Neill is the one we seek."

"I feel I must warn you, Chancellor, Colonel Carter will not be easily swayed to cooperate with us. In fact, I believe had I not threatened the child's safety, she would have done me great bodily injury!" Beroni acted affronted at the mere thought of her daring to do so, although he would never admit to the High Chancellor that he had been more than a little afraid of her earlier.

The High Chancellor looked down at Beroni, a frown upon his face. "The child will not be harmed, Beroni. You know this. Nor will Colonel Carter, not if it is at all avoidable." His tone left no room for argument.

Beroni ducked his head in feigned acquiescence. Inwardly he seethed at the tone that was being taken with him. After all, hadn't he been the one to get them here in the first place? "I only meant to impress upon her the importance of her cooperation, your Eminence."

The High Chancellor nodded once, then moved closer to the screens. "We will have to move quickly at first light. My guards have reported that the Ambassador and his Jaffa searched the Government Building. He believes I am involved somehow," he muttered to himself.

"Are you not afraid he will find us and stop us before we can complete the tests?" Beroni asked.

The High Chancellor shook his head. "Dr. Jackson might be able to decipher the writings inside the temple and ascertain from there what our intentions are regarding the child. However, Renai has been very adept at keeping him out of the temple itself. She does not know the full extent of what we are trying to accomplish, no one does. But she will continue to follow my decree to keep the visitors out of the temple on the pretense that it is too dangerous. Should the good doctor somehow gain access, he will be too late to delay us. I am not concerned, Beroni, nor should you be."

The leader of the Makesh people moved toward the door. "I must return to my office for a time but will return before light. The night is dark, the clouds obscure both the moonlight and the stars. It seems as if the heavens are aiding us in our quest here tonight." He fixed his steely gaze on the scientist, not quite confident that he could trust the balding man. "Watch over our guests, Beroni. If anything should happen to them before dawn, all our plans will be for naught," he warned the scientist.

Beroni glared at the door as it closed after the High Chancellor. He had not missed the veiled threat behind the Chancellor's words. He would watch over the guests, and when they had completed their objective tomorrow, Beroni would see to it that the High Chancellor and the humans showed him the respect he deserved. Especially the beautiful Colonel Carter.


	13. Dawn's Early Light

**Chapter 13 – Dawn's Early Light**

Malem stole across the courtyard, keeping to the shadows of the trees. Dawn's faint light was just beginning to pinken the sky, yet there was still enough darkness to obscure the young man's movements toward the guest quarters. His heart beat frantically with what he was about to do; for Malem had uncovered some information that could help the humans find their missing members. The dilemma was, that it could hurt the Makesh in the process. Yet Malem knew, deep in his heart, that it was wrong to withhold this information from their visitors. If someone from his family were taken, wouldn't he want any and all information available to him?

As he neared his destination, he didn't see the bulky, dark figure leaning against a large tree near the door to the adobe house. When Malem came abreast of the tree, a huge hand reached out and grabbed him around the neck, effectively blocking the startled scream from escaping the young man's mouth.

Malem, barely able to breath, managed to squeak out, "Came here…to help…Please!"

The grip relaxed but was not relinquished. "Come with me," said the deep voice Malem knew belonged to the Jaffa warrior. He was steered toward the door, one hand still around his neck, the other squeezing his shoulder rather painfully.

When the door to the house burst open, Malem was greeted with the surprised expressions of three adults, although Jack O'Neill looked more angry than surprised, the young man thought to himself. Teal'c abruptly released him, causing Malem to stagger a few feet before coming to a stop in front of Ambassador O'Neill.

Jack regarded the man through narrowed eyes, never taking his gaze off him as he asked, "Teal'c?"

"O'Neill," the Jaffa responded, arms folded across his chest. "I found this man lurking outside our quarters. I did not have time to question him. Perhaps he is a spy – shall I interrogate him?" His tone insinuated that if Malem didn't have valuable information, his stay would be brief and possibly painful.

"Please, Ambassador. I am not a spy. I have discovered something that may be of importance in your search for your family," Malem stated pleadingly, his eyes beseeching the older man to hear him out.

"Spit it out, Malem," Jack stated forcefully, although his eyes were alight with interest and the briefest flicker of hope.

"Come, sit down," Janet asked the High Chancellor's assistant, ignoring the glare Jack shot her way. She didn't want this young man to pass out from fright before he was able to give them any information!

Malem gratefully came forward and sank into a chair next to the Doctor, took a breath, and got ready to share what he had uncovered. "After you left, I searched the High Chancellor's personal office. He has several documents locked in a cabinet that pertain to the recent findings at the temple."

The three men gathered closer, standing in a semi-circle around Malem. "Continue," Jack stated sharply, wanting to know where this was all leading.

Malem took another rather shaky breath before complying with the order. "While all of the documents were not transcribed yet, some phrases were. One said 'child', another referred to 'knowledge of three', and finally, 'innocent protector'."

Jack looked to Daniel. "Daniel? Does any of that mean anything to you?"

Daniel was standing with his arms crossed, a frown on his face. "Not really, no. I'd have to see more of the inscriptions in order to place it in context. Malem,' he asked, turning his attention to the young man, "Do you know where in the temple these particular writings are?"

Malem nodded his head eagerly, relieved that the humans were listening to him and no longer threatening him. "I do not know the exact location, Dr. Jackson. However, the cabinet contained a map as well; a map of the temple. The southwest corner was marked. There appears to be something of significance located there."

Daniel frowned. "That must be why Renai wouldn't let me inside the temple yesterday. Are there guards there now?"

Malem nodded. "The High Chancellor has informed us that the temple is very unstable. The guards have been posted to keep the curious out and ensure no one is injured."

Daniel shared a look with Jack. "Most likely a cover to keep people, especially us, out of there." Jack nodded his unspoken agreement and turned to Teal'c, his mind made up to the course of action they needed to take.

"Teal'c, grab the zats; we're heading to the temple now." Jack looked down at the young assistant. "Tell me Malem, why did you come to us with this information? I thought you were loyal to the High Chancellor."

Malem's eyes lit with a fire that none of them had ever seen. "I have always been loyal in my post to the High Chancellor," he defended himself. "But if what you say is true, and he had a hand in the disappearance of your wife and son, I no longer hold him in high regard. The family is the most sacred thing to our people; if he has betrayed this belief, then he no longer deserves to lead our people."

Jack stepped forward and clapped a hand on Malem's shoulder. "Thank you Malem. I appreciate what you've done," he told him quietly.

Malem stood, "There is one more thing, Colonel. The map indicated a hidden chamber deep within the temple. I heard Beroni mention something of a power source within its depths. You must be very careful; I do not know what this power source is or how dangerous it could possibly be." He hesitated for just a moment before straightening to his full height. "Ambassador O'Neill, I wish to accompany you on this mission. You may need my assistance should someone try to impede you on your search."

Jack looked thoughtfully at the young man, impressed at the fortitude shown by him. Sparing a brief glance at Teal'c, who gave him an imperceptible nod, Jack gave Malem a small smile. "All right, Malem. You can come with us. But at the first sign of danger, you are to remain somewhere safe. I can't worry about your safety while I am looking for my family."

Malem returned the smile. "Agreed."

After gathering what supplies they thought they would need, they assembled once more in the main room. Suddenly, a flash of light filled the room and Jacob, who had been on the ship with Thor trying to recalibrate the energy scanner, stood before them. He looked at the assembled group, his eyebrows raised in question. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah Jacob. Nice of you to join us," Jack replied sarcastically. He indicated Malem with a wave of his hand. "Malem here came to us with some interesting information. In short, we have to get to that temple now. I'll explain everything on the way." With renewed determination, he took Jacob by the arm and propelled him out the door, eager to get to the temple and hopefully find Sam and JJ.

Sam dug through the trunk in her cell, pulling out warm clothing for JJ and feeling more than a little relieved to find something for her as well. The gown was nice, but not something she wanted to be wearing at this moment in time. She needed to be ready should the time arrive when she could make an escape, and she couldn't do that very well wearing a long gown that tangled around her legs when she moved.

She glanced over at the bed and smiled for the first time in what seemed forever. JJ sat in the middle of the bed, playing with the bowl that used to house an array of fruit. He was happily banging on the upturned bowl, grinning at the noise he was making.

He had woken up in a strange place but, finding his mother next to him, had not been frightened. Instead, he had exhibited his natural curiosity and wanted to explore his new surroundings. Not wanting her son crawling on the cold floor of the cell, Sam had tried to keep him amused with the few items available to her. She had fed him some of the fruit, given him a bottle, and was now ready to change him. Looking at her watch, Sam noted that it was 0600 - most likely the sun was beginning to make its ascent on Moval right about now. Sam fervently hoped that she and JJ would see the sun yet today and be back safely with Jack and the rest of her team.

Quickly changing into the loose pants and long shirt she found, Sam took the smaller outfit and a diaper and went back to JJ. "All right, little man, time to get you dressed and ready for the day." JJ gurgled happily at her as she changed him, keeping up a chatter that only he could decipher. Sam picked him up and held him tightly, pressing a kiss into his hair. Her eyes teared slightly as she thought of the unknown dangers they were about to face, but she quickly tamped them down and turned back to the table.

She picked up the beads she had dismantled and tucked them into the pocket of her loose pants. Though she didn't know it, her position prevented Beroni, who was monitoring the room, from seeing what she was doing, just as it had last night. Thankfully, she didn't know that the same man had just received quite a perverse thrill in watching her change clothes.

The pocket in Sam's pants was deep and the shirt she wore long enough for her to conceal a tool should she be lucky enough to find one. She held out the hope that she would be given the chance to do just that. Sam took one of the metal clasps from the necklaces and had just tucked it into her pocket, when she heard the click of the lock.

Spinning around quickly, Sam put JJ on her right hip and faced the left side of her body toward the door. When it opened, she couldn't prevent the soft gasp of surprise that escaped her lips. "High Chancellor?"

"Colonel Carter, please accept my apologies for the conditions of your quarters. There wasn't enough time to make it more comfortable. I assume you and JJ are well this morning?" The High Chancellor stepped further into the room, leaving the door open and looking for all the world as if he were inquiring about the weather or something else just as mundane.

Instead of answering his query, Sam took a step back and narrowed her gaze. "Do you care to tell me why the hell you kidnapped my son and me and left us in this cell all night?" She tried hard to control her voice, but the anger at all she had been through over the past few hours caused it to rise.

"All in good time, Colonel. All in good time. I must assure you, neither you nor JJ will be hurt; I can promise you that."

"That's not what Beroni said last night," she fairly growled at him. Sensing the tension of his mother, JJ began to whimper and ducked his head in her shoulder, peering occasionally at the imposing man in front of him. Sam placed a reassuring hand on his back, gently rubbing up and down but not taking her eyes off her visitor.

The High Chancellor waved a dismissive hand through the air. "Beroni approaches situations differently than I do. Besides, I believe he finds you to be a bit… intimidating," he smiled at her. "He only threatened you and JJ to ensure your cooperation."

"In what, exactly."

"If you will allow me, Colonel Carter, I will explain some things as we walk. Time is short and we must move to another part of the temple." He tried to come forward to grasp her arm, but Sam quickly moved out of his reach, circling the room and trying to make her way to the door. At his mention of the temple, her mind began to formulate a plan and she needed to keep him talking in order to fully develop some feasible means of escape. She knew where the temple lay in regards to the village. If she could just somehow get away from them…

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Chancellor, until you explain why you would kidnap people who only came to your planet to help you and to participate in your so called Sacred Ceremony of Honor – or was that a lie too?" she purposefully goaded him.

The High Chancellor frowned and stopped his approach. "The Ceremony of Honor is one that we hold in deepest regard, Colonel Carter. The Makesh could never perpetrate a falsehood involving the ceremony." His gaze narrowed as he saw how close she now was to the open door. "Come Colonel Carter, all will be explained in due time. Suffice it to say, your son is of utmost importance to the future safety of my people."

Sam's anger flared at the mention of her son and his innocence in all of this. "My son will do nothing for you, High Chancellor, neither will I. You invited us here under false pretenses, kidnapped us in the night, and kept us locked in this cell overnight. If you think for one minute I will cooperate with you…"

Her sentence was left unfinished as her arm, the one that held JJ close to her, was painfully grabbed from behind. Her eyes rested on the red face of Beroni, who sneered at her. "Oh, but you will cooperate, Samantha. You will." With that, he pressed a metal cylinder to her neck that sent an electric shock coursing through her body, much like that of a Zat charge. She felt JJ being taken from her arms and tried to reach out to him, but her body wouldn't obey. The last thing she heard was the terrified scream of her little boy as she sank into oblivion.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks again for your continued patience. I hate not updating more than once a week, but school is now done (Hooray) and I will have more time to write - I hope! Please continue your awesome reviews!_


	14. The Writing on the Wall

_Her sentence was left unfinished as her arm, the one that cradled JJ, was painfully grabbed from behind. Her eyes rested on the red face of Beroni, who sneered at her. "Oh, but you will cooperate, Samantha. You will." With that, he pressed a metal cylinder to her neck that sent an electric shock coursing through her body, much like that of a Zat charge. She felt JJ being taken from her arms and tried to reach out to him, but her body wouldn't obey. The last thing she heard was the terrified scream of her little boy as she sank into oblivion._

**Chapter 14 – The Writing on the Wall**

"Beroni, you fool! What have you done?" the High Chancellor yelled as he knelt beside the unconscious form of Sam. "I promised she would not be injured," he reminded the scientist, glaring angrily up at him.

Beroni, who struggled to hold the squirming child, retorted, "She needed to be shown who is in charge here, Chancellor. You did not appear to be having success."

"_I_ am in charge! Not you! You're little show of power has made us lose precious time! You know the writings say that by the middle of the 52nd cycle, if the child is not found, all will be lost! We are one day away from that as it stands!" The High Chancellor stood abruptly. "Give the child to me!" He reached over and took the still screaming baby from Beroni's arms, not trusting the other man with this precious child. "Bring the Colonel to her bed. Carefully!"

Beroni picked Sam up gently in his arms and transferred her to the bed. He was beginning to regret his hasty actions, for the High Chancellor was still glaring at him angrily. He looked at the screaming little boy, wincing at the high pitch of his cries.

"How long will she be out? We must make our way to the secret chamber," the High Chancellor stated with a hint of panic in his voice. He attempted to quiet JJ by bouncing him slightly while he walked, but JJ would have none of it. He just kept screaming and bending forward at the waist, trying to reach his mother.

The scientist pulled out a different metal cylinder and held it up to the High Chancellor. "I will be able to revive her quite quickly with this, High Chancellor. The initial dose acts as a sedative of sorts, causing the body to cease its movement. This will revive her momentarily," he assured the High Chancellor.

"Then get on with it, Beroni, we don't have much time to spare."

Beroni put the cylinder to Sam's neck and pushed. She twitched twice, then remained still. Beroni cast a worried look over at his leader. "It should be just a moment, your Eminence," he stated in as reassuring tone of voice as possible. When it became apparent that Sam was not going to wake up as quickly as he thought, Beroni took a step back and tried to offer an explanation. "She should have awakened by now, High Chancellor. I do not understand it."

"Beroni, do you not remember what we have learned? Her make-up is much different than ours; even from that of her own people. We have no idea how her body will react to the substance you gave her!" The High Chancellor pushed Beroni aside and sat at the edge of the bed, placing JJ gently next to Sam's prone form. JJ quickly crawled up to her face and began patting her cheeks, wailing a plaintive cry of "Mama!" when she didn't respond.

The High Chancellor leaned over and shook her shoulder rather roughly, his fear causing him to be much less gentle than he normally would. "Come on Colonel Carter, you must wake up. Your son needs you," he implored the still form before him. His panic eased slightly as he saw her eyelashes begin to flutter.

Sam's limbs felt heavy and her head was buzzing with odd noises. One noise that she heard clearly was the crying of a baby; her baby. She couldn't understand why Jack didn't get up and go to JJ – wasn't it his turn? Sam struggled to open her eyes and frowned as she felt wetness on her face, followed by the feeling of someone patting her cheeks. The hands that touched her were small and soft…JJ?

Images flashed to her mind in quick succession: a dark room, the High Chancellor, Beroni's sneer, JJ being taken from her arms. Sam's eyes flew open and she let out a loud gasp. Seeing JJ's tear streaked face in front of her, Sam sat up quickly and drew him into her arms, ignoring the spinning of the room at her abrupt movement. She faintly heard someone next to her whisper, "Thank heavens."

Now that his mother finally responded, JJ quieted down quickly, his sobs turning to hiccups as he cuddled into her warm embrace. His little body still trembled with fear and Sam's trembled as well in shared anxiety and not a little bit of guilt; perhaps if she hadn't been so antagonistic, this wouldn't have happened. Sam rocked JJ slightly as she sat in the bed, whispering words only he could hear; words of apology for what he had been through, words of love and comfort, and assurances that he would soon see his daddy.

The High Chancellor stood from the bed, rather uncomfortable watching this emotional scene between mother and child. _Perhaps he had made a mistake. _Doubts began to seep into his mind, but he quickly thrust them away. _No, he needed this child, if only for a little while_. But he would make certain nothing like this happened again. Turning to Beroni, he grabbed his arm and ushered him out the door and practically threw him against the wall.

"You will wait out here until we are ready, then you will lead us to the secret chamber. You will not talk to, look at, or touch either Colonel Carter or her son. Do I make myself clear?" At Beroni's small nod of acquiescence, the High Chancellor continued. "If you do not follow my directives Beroni, you will be removed from your post as leading scientist of the Makesh. I do not completely understand your motives for what occurred, but I assure you, this will not happen again." With that, he turned back and entered the room, leaving a reprimanded, by not completely repentant Beroni, out in the hallway.

Sam looked up when the High Chancellor reentered the room. She had not missed the raised voices in the corridor and felt some relief that Beroni would not be the one she had to deal with. Although, if given the chance, she would make him pay dearly for what he had done!

The High Chancellor took in the wary gaze directed his way and sighed. "I apologize, Colonel Carter. I never intended anything of this sort to happen. Are you all right? Can you stand?"

"I'll be fine," she replied shortly, not willing to accept his apologies.

"Then we must leave, for we have much to do in a short time." He held up his hand to stave off her protest. "Please, I will explain all when we get to the secret chamber. You have my assurance, Colonel Carter. By this time tomorrow, you and your son will be back with the rest of your people."

Sam stood up slowly and faced the man. "How can I believe anything you tell me? You've lied since we met you, you can't control your associates," she indicated Beroni in the hallway, "And you've _terrified_ my son."

Realizing that she would not leave without some sort of explanation, the High Chancellor pulled out one of the chairs and sat down. Sam followed suit, sitting on the bed and waiting quietly for him to continue, all the while keeping a careful eye on him. She was determined to get out of this, but she would do nothing to jeopardize her son again.

Taking a deep breath, he began. "A few cycles ago, this temple was discovered by some of our scientists. In that time, we have also uncovered several areas of transcription both inside and outside of the temple. Upon closer examination, many of these writings appeared to be prophecies. Most significant was the prophesy alluding to another race, something which translates as _the evil ones_, who would one day come to Moval and attempt to assimilate us into their culture… by force. Another pillar referred to a benevolent race of beings that would offer us a means to protect ourselves; thus our alliance with the Asgard."

When Sam nodded that she was following along, he continued, editing what he was about to tell her. He would undoubtedly have to tell her all very soon, but for now, only wished to tell her enough to get her to come with him. "Once inside the temple, we uncovered a tablet built into the wall that mentions a child who would one day prove to save the people of Moval, should we be able to find him before the end of the 52nd cycle. That time is tomorrow, Colonel Carter, and we believe JJ is that child," he finished quietly, letting his gaze take in the little boy who rested against his mother, his thumb tucked securely in his mouth.

Sam, too, looked down at JJ, a frown of concentration on her face. "What makes you think JJ is this child that the transcriptions refer to? And how, for that matter, do you know these so called prophecies are true?"

"The prophecies mention the child will have the knowledge of three. JJ genetically carries the genes, or knowledge, of three races, does he not?"

Sam's eyes flew to the High Chancellor. "How did you know that?" she whispered.

"We took a scan of your husband when he first met with us. We originally thought it might be him, as the Asgard believed him to be the answer to their future at one time. Even though he is not a child, your race is young, according to the Asgard. But alas, his scans showed only traces of two races. When we came to your SGC, I had the opportunity to scan JJ. He has traces of three races in his genetic code," he explained matter-of-factly.

Sam's anger began to boil at the thought that her baby had unknowingly been scanned by these people. The High Chancellor saw her anger and held up a placating hand, "He was in no danger of injury from the scan, I assure you. But now," he rose to his feet, "We must go to the secret chamber and determine once and for all if JJ is the child we seek. Will you accompany me?" he asked in a gentle tone, no threat implied in his tone.

"If JJ is not the one you think he is?" Sam questioned, not moving from her seat on the bed.

"Then you will be free to go and I undoubtedly will be groveling for forgiveness at your husband's feet," he replied with a slight smile.

Sam knew there would be a lot more than groveling going on, but kept that thought to herself. "And if he is the one?" she asked, standing to meet him face to face.

"Then we will enter the secret chamber together and see what needs to be done to save my people, Colonel. Should it entail anything that might cause JJ any harm, we will leave things as they are and you will still return safely to your people."

Sam studied him closely. She had no reason to trust this man, but she also knew that she had a much better chance of escaping, or of Jack finding them, if she went further into the temple. And so Sam made a decision she hoped she would not come to regret later. "We will come with you, but on two conditions: First, Beroni is not allowed near either one of us, and second, _no one_ but me holds JJ."

The High Chancellor bowed respectfully to her. "It will be as you say, Colonel. Come, we have wasted much time this morning and must make haste."

They left the room, following the quiet form of Beroni down the dimly lit hallways. Sam was sandwiched between the two men; it seems as if they didn't completely trust her either.

* * *

Jack and Teal'c made quick work of the two guards outside the temple. Daniel tied them to one of the pillars before all five members of the rescue group, plus Malem, entered the cool, dank interior of the temple. Once their eyes adjusted to the dark, the group looked around curiously.

The temple itself was not large, approximately 30 feet by 30 feet. But it was tall and contained several pillars similar in style to the ones found outside. Intricate carvings adorned the walls, just enough details given off by the lit scones located every few feet around the walls to cause an increase in Daniel's nature desire to explore such a place.

Not seeing anything remotely looking like writing, Jack interrupted everyone's quiet perusal of the room. "Ok, let's not forget what we came for people. Daniel, lead the way to the writings." Moving after the archaeologist, he muttered under his breath, "I hope to God we find something useful!"

The group slowly made their way to the southwest corner of the temple, where Malem had indicated they would find something of importance.

On the walk over to the temple from the house, Jacob had listened intently to Jack's explanations of what had occurred while he was with Thor. He had then carried on an internal conversation with Selmac, discussing the possible meanings behind the few phrases that Malem had provided them with. Jacob was beginning to get a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach, but wasn't quite ready to share with Jack his and Selmac's thoughts.

Jacob looked back at the young Makesh man who was following them through the dimly lit temple. Though his first instinct had been to string Malem up from the tallest tree, Jacob now had to give the young man credit; it took quite a bit of courage to disavow your leader and do what you knew was right. He just hoped to God they found Sam and JJ soon, before any of these 'prophecies' could be tested.

Jacob was brought out of his thoughts by Daniel's soft exclamation. "I think this is it." He held up his flashlight as the others gathered around him. Teal'c and Janet added their lights as well, and they all looked intently up at the wall.

A large section, about 5 feet across and 7 feet tall, had been carved in this area of the temple. Telltale signs of recent activity around the wall were evident by the piles of loose dirt on the floor surrounding their feet. Within the rectangular section on the wall were inscriptions that appeared to be Ancient writing, interspersed with some pictures carved in the crumbling stone. Jacob stepped closer, examining the inscriptions along with Daniel.

After several minutes of studied silence, Jack lost his patience. "Well? What does it say?"

Daniel and Jacob shared a glance before the younger man turned to Jack. "It appears to be another prophecy, Jack. This," he pointed to a phrase in the third line of the inscription, "Tells of a race that will invade Moval and assimilate its people, by force."

"Goa'uld?" Janet asked, a touch of fear in her voice. While most of that race no longer posed a threat to the humans of Earth, they all knew there were still several out there. And, as Jack always said, a Goa'uld never changed its spots.

"No," Daniel replied. "Something else that I can't quite make out. But this line tells of a child whose destiny it is to save the Makesh. A child of three," he added with a look to Jacob.

Jack huffed impatiently. "And what the hell exactly does that mean? And what does it have to do with the disappearance of Sam and JJ?"

Jacob nodded to Daniel and took over. "Jack, I think Selmac might be able to offer an explanation." He bowed his head briefly, then looked Jack straight in the eye as he began to clarify things in the deep voice of his symbiote.

"Ambassador O'Neill, I believe the inscriptions 'a child of three' refers to the genetic make-up of the one who is sought. A genetic code containing the DNA of three different races would be unique to very few individuals; therefore, this prophecy could only pertain to a select few. I believe whoever is behind the disappearance of JJ knows about his background."

At Jack's penetrating look, he continued. "JJ has the genetic make-up of the Tauri, the Tok'ra, and the Ancient. Thus, he is a 'child of three'."

Jack paled at the thought; his child was taken from him because of something he had no hand in? He was innocent in all this! "What about Sam? Does it mention anything about the mother?"

Daniel once more took the reins. "No Jack. My guess is, she was probably taken just to care for JJ. He's still so young..." He dropped off in silence, sending Jack a look of apology before going on. "Apparently, whatever is going to happen, needs to happen soon. The prophecy indicates that if the child isn't located and brought to the temple by the end of the 52nd cycle, the evil ones will eventually prevail."

Malem, who had stayed near the back of the group in trepidation when Selmac began to speak, now stepped forward into the dim circle of light. "The end of the 52nd cycle would be tomorrow," he informed them soberly.

"Then we must locate Samantha and Jonathon Jacob today," Teal'c informed the group, his tone clipped, revealing his anxiety to locate the missing members of what he considered his family as well. As Teal'c had listened to the explanation of the prophecies, his face has grown darker and darker. He would find his Godson, he vowed silently, and whoever had taken him and his mother would pay dearly!

"But where are they?" Jack asked, his throat beginning to constrict as his mind made up all sorts of dire outcomes. Prophecies of this sort never turned out for the good!

"According to this," Daniel pointed to the last few lines of the inscription, "There is a secret chamber hidden within the temple, where the 'innocent protector' must be brought. My guess is that's where Sam and JJ have been taken."

Jack shook his dark thoughts to the corner of his mind and moved to the front of the group, turning his back on the wall. "Then we spread out and look for anything that could be a passageway to a hidden chamber. It shouldn't take long; this place isn't very big."

He turned to Jacob and handed him a small communication device. "Jacob, you're with me. We'll stay in contact with Thor. If you notice any change in the energy readings," he indicated the scanner in Jacob's left hand, "Let Thor know right away. Maybe he'll be able to scan through them and find Sam and JJ." Turning to Daniel, he said, "You stay here and finish translating. Let me know if you find anything helpful."

Daniel nodded his understanding of his role and turned back to the inscriptions.

"Janet, you and Malem head over that way," Jack pointed to the opposite side of the temple. "Teal'c, you go toward the north. Jacob and I will head to the south. Everyone keep in contact. I don't need to remind you what's at stake here."

They all nodded and turned to search for the hidden chamber. Each person present was holding onto the hope that they would find Sam and JJ soon, before any harm came to them. No one wanted to even consider the thought they might already be too late.


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Chapter 15 – Secrets Revealed**

Sam kept a careful watch as they traversed the dark underground tunnel, looking for anything she might find that would enable her to escape with JJ. So far, all she had seen were the dark walls lining the tunnel. It was even devoid of lights; the only illumination coming from the torch that Beroni carried in front of them.

It didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Without warning, the tunnel opened up into a small, rectangular room which was lit by scones placed around its interior. In the far corner, she could just make out a few stone steps that appeared to led upwards.

Sam noticed several scientist's instruments lying haphazardly around the room, and her heart quickened; now if only she could find a way to distract these two men long enough to try and find some kind of tool that would prove useful!

That scenario didn't seem likely to come anytime soon, as the High Chancellor gripped her arm securely and led her to a corner of the room, where a small alcove sat. There was just enough room for three people to fit into the alcove, but they didn't enter it quite yet. Sam gazed in curiosity at the intricate engravings adorning the archway into the alcove. Among the inscriptions that she couldn't translate, there were several detailed pictures carved into the stone. As she leaned closer to take a look, she noticed one of the carvings was of a small child, sitting in a throne like chair and gazing upward. Sam stole a glance at the High Chancellor, who nodded knowingly at her.

Quickly averting her gaze, she also noticed the four red jewels, two on either side of the archway. Three of them appeared almost dull in appearance; the fourth was gleaming brightly and seemed to have a small depression in its center.

"Is this room the secret chamber?" she asked the High Chancellor, wanting to gather information as well as stall for time.

"No, Colonel, this is just the anteroom. It is here," he pointed at the alcove, "Where we believe the secret chamber to be hidden. The inscriptions in the upper level of the temple told of this place. We found the stairway hidden behind a faux panel, near the southwest corner. The stairs led us to this small room, where a few select scientists uncovered the alcove." He smiled in apparent pride at the work his scientists had been able to do in a relatively short amount of time.

"Have they tried to enter this secret chamber?"

"Yes, they have attempted many times to gain entrance, but all to no avail," he frowned.

Sam shot him a puzzled look, shifting JJ in her arms as he was beginning to squirm. "Then how do you expect_ us_ to get in there to find whatever it is you are looking for?"

Beroni turned to her, a bit of arrogance back in his tone. "_You_ will not get us in there, Colonel Carter, your son will."

The High Chancellor shot Beroni an irritated look before explaining to Sam. "The prophecy says that only the child of three shall be able to gain access to the secret chamber. In addition, there is a powerful apparatus within this chamber that will help us save our people from the evil ones."

Sam let her eyes roam back and forth between the two men, an expression of disbelief on her face. "Has it occurred to either one of you that there might be nothing left in that chamber, if there is one at all? This temple is centuries old, who's to say that the secret chamber wasn't cleaned out long ago? And how would anyone know that, at this point in time, there would be a child who would fit this so-called prophesy?"

The High Chancellor's features hardened at her cynicism and her continualquestioning. "We have studied the ancient writings much longer than you have, Colonel Carter, and many of the prophecies uncovered have come true for our people. If there is even the slightest chance that these evil ones are real, I intend to do whatever I can to save my people," his biting tone gave her pause, but then she thought of her son and stood tall.

"Even hurt an innocent child?" she challenged him, recalling his promise less than an hour earlier not to do so.

He narrowed his gaze at her. "I promised you JJ would not be injured, but you must cooperate with me. Come," he grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to the alcove. "JJ must touch the crystal that stands apart from the others."

Sam hung back, wary of letting her baby touch _anything _in this ancient temple. Her mind scrambled for a diversion, anything that would stall this moment and allow either Jack and the others to get here, or her to escape on her own. JJ chose that moment to let off a wail of protest. He was upset over many things; the cold air in this dark room, the unfamiliarity that surrounded him, and most of all, the tension he felt emanating from his mother. He wanted his displeasure known and was not shy about letting everyone in the small room hear it.

Sam bounced JJ lightly in her arms, ignoring the look of annoyance Beroni shot her way. All of a sudden, a thought came to her; one that might offer a least a chance to stall them. Clearing her throat to gain their attention, she said quite firmly, "Before we do anything, I have to see to my son. I didn't have enough time this morning; I need to nurse him." Sam didn't let her gaze drift from that of the High Chancellor's and witnessed a slight flush creep up his neck at her words.

Although JJ was now 9 months old and eating many solid foods, Sam still nursed him once in the morning and once at night. They both enjoyed the added closeness that the experience gave them. In addition, Sam felt the longer she could provide him with natural milk, the healthier he would be in the long run.

The High Chancellor had not even stopped to consider the possibility that she might still be nursing her son, and felt some chagrin at the thought that he might have interfered with this important mother-child ritual. Nodding his head at her unspoken request, he led her to a stone bench that sat against the wall, close to the alcove. Sam sat down, cradling JJ so that he lay sideways in her arms. At the scuffling of feet, she looked up to see both Beroni and the High Chancellor watching her anxiously. Raising her eyebrows, she asked shortly, "Do you mind? A little privacy would be nice."

Both men cleared their throats, their cheeks reddening as they turned away and wandered back to the alcove. Sam smiled to herself as she raised her tunic, tucking JJ underneath so he could begin nursing. _Men, they were pretty much the same no matter what planet you landed on! They didn't mind staring at a woman's chest, but once she started to nurse a baby, they got all flustered_. Truthfully, that is what she had been counting on. So as JJ nursed, she scanned the area around the bench, looking over the array of tools that had been left by the Makesh scientists.

* * *

"Jack!" Daniel called loudly, causing Jack to turn from his perusal of the area. They had all been searching the temple for the last fifteen minutes, finding nothing but crumbling stone and a few discarded tools belonging to the Makesh scientists who worked in the temple.

Jack came over to the archaeologist. "What is it Daniel?" The use of his full name reinforced for Daniel how tightly strung Jack was right now, and how desperate he was to find Sam and JJ.

"This section," Daniel pointed to what appeared to Jack to be plain gibberish, "Says that the secret chamber resides in darkness. I assume it means underground, as this part says there is a hidden stairwell behind a wall that moves." He turned to look at his friend, his eyes alight with excitement. "Somewhere close to these inscriptions, we should find a wall, or a panel that is not solid. Behind it, I think we'll find a stairway leading down."

Jack nodded briefly before turning to the room. "Back here everyone." When they had all assembled, Jack relayed Daniel's news and they spread out, everyone pushing against the walls and carvings around them. Jacob transmitted up to Thor to tell him of their latest progress. He hung back as he listened to further instructions from Thor.

"O'Neill, I've found it," came the deep voice of Teal'c, moments after they began their search. Everyone rushed over, Jack joining Teal'c at the panel and pushing hard at the edge that was not flush with the wall. With a sound of rock scraping against dirt, the panel moved slowly, swinging inwards like a door. Malem came to lend a hand and the door moved open further, finally coming to a stop as it rested against a back wall.

Daniel came forward with his flashlight and shined it into the opening the three men had just created. He turned with a smile to the others. "A stairway, just as the inscriptions indicated."

Jack pulled his zat out of its holster, Teal'c following suit, and turned to the group. "Okay people, we're going down with weapons at the ready. Do not fire unless absolutely necessary. And for God's sake, watch out for Sam and JJ. I don't want them getting caught in any cross fire!"

"Hold it Jack," Jacob stepped forward, still holding the Asgard communication device in his left hand. Jack frowned at the delay, ready to argue, but was stopped by Jacob's next words. "Thor says he might be able to get a bio reading on Sam and JJ from here, but first I'm going to try and disrupt the energy source that is being emitted."

Jack nodded his ascent and stepped back from the stairs, letting Jacob stand under the archway that had been created by the inward thrust of the previously hidden door. They waited with baited breath as Jacob pointed the scanner into the darkness below. He and Thor had engineered it earlier on Thor's ship and both were confident it would do what they hoped. The only sign that the scanner was doing anything at all was a low humming noise and a blinking light on its surface. After a few moments, Jacob turned off the device that was in his right hand and brought the communication device back up. "Anything Thor?" he spoke into it, waiting as patiently as possible for the alien to respond.

Finally, "I am sorry, Jacob Carter," came the alien's disembodied voice. "The energy wave is still too strong for me to get a reading. Perhaps once you are at the bottom of the stairwell, we will have more success."

Several sets of shoulders dropped in disappointment, but Jack stepped back to the front of the group, his determination evident in both the set of his jaw and the stern tone of his voice. "Regardless of what Thor can or can not detect, we go down there. If anyone has any qualms about doing this, I won't hold it against you for waiting up here."

When no one spoke up or backed away, he nodded at them, a look of gratitude flashing briefly in his eyes. "All right then, I'll go first, then Teal'c. Janet, you and Malem come next." He handed Janet a gun but refrained from giving one to the young Makesh man, just in case. "Daniel, you and Jacob take the back. Voices off. If anyone's down there, I don't want to alert them to our presence."

The six of them moved quietly and efficiently in line and got ready to walk down the brick stairs that led far below. The only noise to be heard was the quiet scuffle of feet as they made their way closer to the secret chamber; and hopefully to Sam and JJ.

* * *

When Beroni and the High Chancellor moved away to give her some privacy, Sam turned her back to them, continued to nurse JJ, and quickly skimmed the ground in front of her, looking for a tool or weapon that might come in handy. Spotting a pointed object that strongly resembled an awl, but with a thinner point, she bent over and picked it up, tucking it hastily under the folds of her sleeve.

She glanced back at the two Makesh men, noticed that they were deep in conversation within the alcove, and pulled out the two beads that contained the transmitters. Working with one hand, as she had to keep hold of JJ, she was able to pry the beads apart to reveal two tiny metal discs. Sam wasn't exactly sure what she could do with these discs but somehow, she figured she might be able to use them to send a signal of some sort.

_Maybe they were like batteries; if she put the opposite poles together, perhaps they would send off a stronger signal, one that her father or Thor might be able to pick up with their scanners_. It was worth a shot. Sam pried the back off of one transmitter and the front off of the other, quickly piggybacking them together so that their inner components were touching. She fumbled a bit with the tiny parts before hearing a click that told her they had successfully been joined together. Then she put them back in her pocket, turning when she heard the High Chancellor clear his throat.

"Are you finished, Colonel Carter?"

"Um, not yet. About five more minutes," she answered as she quickly hid the tool once more in the folds of her tunic. If the transmitter didn't work, at least she had something to use as a weapon.

"Five more minutes is all I will allow you. Then we _must_ gain entrance to the secret chamber," he stressed, his impatience at this latestdelay clear in his voice. The High Chancellor returned once more to the alcove, but this time didn't take his eyes off of the Colonel. He was beginning to get an unsettled feeling in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_A/N: Slowly building to a climatic conclusion...or so I hope! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews so far and for sticking with this story!_


	16. Within Reach

**Chapter 16 – Within Reach**

Her time had run out; JJ was done nursing and Sam had no more ideas that could help her stall the inevitable. Both Beroni and the High Chancellor now stood on either side of her, ushering her toward the alcove once again. They stopped in front of the crystals on the right side of the archway, focusing their attention on the one that glowed the brightest.

"All we need to do, is place JJ's hand into the depression," the High Chancellor reminded her. "If he is the one we seek,a door should open and reveal the secret chamber within." His voice rose slightly in excitement at the realization that what he had been seeking was almost within his grasp.

"And if it doesn't open, and JJ's not the one you're looking for, you'll let us go, right?" Sam asked as she stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"Of course, of course," he brushed aside her concern. But Sam could tell he really wasn't listening to her. She was just about to reiterate the promise he had made to her earlier, when, from the far end of the room, the sound of small rocks tumbling could clearly be heard.

All four people in the alcove, including JJ, turned their heads toward the sound. Sam's heart lifted at the next sound she heard. "Damn it, Daniel, I told you to be careful," Jack hissed, his whisper clearly echoing in the cavernous room.

"Sorry," came the faint reply from further up the stairs.

Beroni and the High Chancellor looked at each other in alarm, eyes widened in panic. "How have the humans found their way to the lower level of the temple so quickly?" the High Chancellor whispered, though not really expecting an answer.

Beroni, afraid that the diligent work he had put into this mission over the last cycle would all be for naught, took matters into his own hands. "We must act now!" he hissed and grabbed Sam roughly by the upper arm, pushing her toward the crystal.

Time seemed to both speed up and slow down over the next several minutes, as numerous things happened at once. Sam, knowing Jack was close by and reacting to being roughly grabbed, called out, "Jack!", alerting him to her presence within the room. The High Chancellor grabbed Sam's other arm with his left hand, took hold of JJ's arm with his right, and pulled both of them within inches of the crystal. Sam struggled in vain, trying to stop the two men from placing her son's hand on the crystal. But she was surprised by the strength exhibited by both men, and could not pull away while at the same time trying to keep her grip on JJ.

Responding to his mother's struggles and the pull on his arm by the stranger, JJ let out a loud wail, which, along with Sam's cry, carried clearly to the six people making their way down the steps. Jack's heartbeat quickened in panic as he heard the urgency latent in Sam's call and the cries of his son. He began to take the steps two at a time, desperate to reach them in time.

The High Chancellor and Beroni both pulled Sam and JJ those last few inches toward the red crystal. Holding the little arm in a tight grip, the High Chancellor placed JJ's hand in the slight depression found in the middle of the crystal. JJ's wails intensified at the tight grip on his arm and Sam's yells of anger reverberated off of the stones walls. She had managed to wrench her arm free from Beroni's grasp and give him a hard kick to the shins when there was a rumbling throughout the room and a panel slid open at the back of the alcove.

Jack and Teal'c had just cleared the bottom step when the panel within the alcove slid open. The action caused trembling within the small room, and stones of various sizes fell from the ceiling and walls. The men's progress was impeded as they had to dodge the rocks and swaying pillars. Seeing his wife and son held roughly by the High Chancellor fueled Jack's already tightly controlled anger. Although his weapon was raised, Jack didn't dare fire – he wouldn't take the chance of hurting either of them. "Sam!" he shouted, trying both to respond to her earlier call and warn her to be ready for anything.

Sam was given mere seconds to look back at Jack, her face conveying the same panic and fear that Jack himself was feeling. They were so close, yet somehow, Sam knew they wouldn't get to her in time.

Not stopping to access the safety of his actions, the High Chancellor pulled both Sam and JJ into the room revealed by the opened panel. Beroni managed to hobble through, his face a grimace of pain. Sam was roughly pushed against a wall, carefully cradling JJ close in order to protect him . Her back slammed into the wall and she struggled to catch her breath as the wind had been knocked out of her; but still, she did not relinquish her hold on her son.

The High Chancellor spared a glance at the room he had just left, taking in the rising dust and the figures of people rushing toward him. His eyes widened in astonishment as he recognized the slim figure of Malem. Brushing aside the question of how his assistant happened to be with the humans, he held his breath and pushed a round, slightly raised stone that rested next to the opening. With another rumble, the panel slid closed, engulfing them in darkness. The noises from the other side were muffled, but Jack's voice could clearly be heard through the stone door. "You will regret ever meeting me, Chancellor! That's a promise!"

When Jack had witnessed Sam being shoved away from the door, he felt a rage so blinding that he almost couldn't see straight. If he'd had a clear shot through the dust flowing about the room, he would have taken out the High Chancellor where he stood. As it was, all Jack could do was watch helplessly as the panel slid closed, the cries of his baby boy slowly being muffled until finally, they were but a distant sound and hardly recognizable. It was then that Jack let go his yell, and his promise, that the High Chancellor would rue the day he met Jack O'Neill and messed with his family.

* * *

Jacob, Malem, Janet and Daniel came to a stop next to Jack and Teal'c, all of them breathing hard at their rush down the stairs. Daniel especially was having a hard time, the dust billowing in the room exacerbating his breathing difficulties and his allergies.

"Where have they gone?" Malem's voice conveyed his awe at all that had occurred in the last hours. Never in his life had he imagined he would be involved in something such as this…and with people and wonders from other worlds!

"They have entered a hidden room behind this panel," Teal'c offered as he continued his perusal of the alcove, looking desperately for a way in.

"Did you see how it opened, Jack?" Jacob asked, coming up to stand quietly next to his son-in-law. He thought about putting his hand on Jack's shoulder in offer of quiet support, but thought better of it when he glanced at Jack's face. His face was a grim mask of both rage and determination, his eyes black and almost evil looking. If he didn't know the man, Jacob would be feeling very afraid right now.

"He was holding JJ's hand on one of these crystals, when the door moved. I'm guessing that's how it opened," Jack stated in a flat voice. He stepped forward to put his own hand on the crystal, hoping that the Ancient gene was the key to the hidden room.

As he lifted his hand, Daniel interrupted, "Ah, Jack, do you thing that's wise? With all of the rocks falling and everything, I just…"

Jack turned to glare at Daniel. "You just what? Think we should sit on our asses while you study the walls? Meanwhile, my wife and son are in there, having God knows what done to them? I think not Daniel. I'm trying this…if you have a problem with it, I suggest you head back to the gate and take it up with Landry."

Daniel flinched at the harsh tone, but didn't waver or back down. "Sometimes, Jack, displaying a little caution ends up working out better than running in with guns drawn and firing." He held up his hands to stave off the diatribe that was surely forthcoming. "But hey, do what you think is best."

Jack glared once more before turning back to the crystal. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand in the depression and waited. The crystal dulled in color, then brightened again, before quietly returning to its original hue. Nothing moved; not the panel, not the rocks, nothing. From behind the stone door, Jack could occasionally hear the distant cries of his son. He leaned his head against the wall and cursed, slamming his open hand in anger against the wall next to the crystals.

"Why didn't it work?" he asked no one in particular.

Softly, Daniel walked up to Jack and placed his hand on his shoulder, not quiet as hesitant in approaching his friend. "The inscriptions," he began, not wanting to raise Jack's ire. When Jack turned his head to look at him, Daniel went on. "They said only the one who contains the knowledge of three will have access to the secret chamber. You have the knowledge of two Jack, not three," he explained gently.

Jack stood up, and walked away, kicking idly through the rocks at his feet. Turning back, he looked at the people gathered. "One way or another, I'm getting in there." He turned to Teal'c. "T, do we have any C-4?"

Daniel's eyes bugged out. "Excuse me? You aren't really thinking of blowing the panel out are you?"

Exasperated once again, Jack turned on Daniel. "What else have we got, Daniel? Have you got a spare key hidden in your underwear? You know of any other person who has this _knowledge of three_ that apparently is the key to opening that damned door?" He raised his hand and pointed to the closed panel. "I am **not **leaving them in there, Daniel."

"I'm not suggesting you do, Jack. But trying to blow up the door will most likely bring this whole place crashing down, on them _and_ us!" Daniel insisted, his own agitation beginning to grow the longer they were kept on the outside of the chamber. "And where would that leave Sam and JJ?"

Jacob, who had been having an internal conversation with Selmac throughout the argument between Jack and Daniel, held up a hand. "Hold on, guys. There might be another way." When all eyes turned to him, he gave a self-conscious smile. "Selmac and I have an idea."

* * *

_Please don't kill me! I'll have the next chapter up as soon asI can! I'm still trying to decide how far to let Jack go! Airam4u - what did you mean by not letting this become a red herring? I've never heard that expression before..._


	17. Parts of a Whole

_Jacob, who had been having an internal conversation with Selmac throughout the argument between Jack and Daniel, held up a hand. "Hold on, guys. There might be another way." When all eyes turned to him, he gave a self-conscious smile. "Selmac and I have an idea." _

**Chapter 17 – Parts of a Whole**

While Sam leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath and calm JJ, Beroni and the High Chancellor took the time to slowly walk around the room they now found themselves in. It was even smaller than the room they had just left; about 20 feet in diameter. It was circular in shape with a domed roof that sparkled with tiny pinpricks of reflected light from the center of the room. It was the massive object in the center, giving off that light, that drew their undivided attention, however.

On a round pedestal in the middle of the room, sat a chair that seemed to be in a permanent semi-reclined position. It looked dusty from its many years sitting in isolation, but upon closer inspection, it appeared to be in relatively good condition. The material, though dirty, contained no tears or well worn spots, indicating that in all likelihood, it had never been used. A large console, attached to a slender pole in front of the chair, kept a silent watch over the room. At the base of the pedestal were several round indentations in the floor, although what might be contained in them, neither Makesh man had a clue.

Sam, however, had an idea of what they were, as well as the chair, and her heart quickened in response to her musings. Pushing herself slowly away from the wall, Sam made her way to the dias, all the while continuing to croon softly into JJ's ear. Lulled by her quiet voice, JJ's cries lessened until he was quiet, his head lying against his mother's shoulder, thumb planted firmly in his mouth.

She was careful to stay away from both men, who were so absorbed in investigating the room and it apparatus, that they virtually ignored her for the moment. Sidling along to the opposite side of the chair, Sam knelt on one knee and brushed at the dirt covering one of the circular marks. She made a soft gasp of surprise at what she uncovered; the familiar symbol of the Ancients that had marked every other ZPM they had ever uncovered confirmed her earlier thoughts.

Beroni looked sharply at her from the other side of the chair. "What is it?" he asked, in an equally sharp voice.

"Nothing," Sam quickly covered herself. "I just tripped, that's all."

"Maybe you should you sit down and rest, Colonel. The last few minutes have been rather… intense, have they not?" the High Chancellor asked, his eyes roving to the door in remembrance of their narrow escape from the enraged Ambassador.

Sam stood up and moved back a few paces, surreptiously moving closer to the now closed door; the only way out of the room as far as she knew. "No thanks to either of you," she replied rather acerbically, in reference to the High Chancellor's comment.

"I believe it was your husband, my dear, who compounded the stress of the situation. I would not have used such force had I not felt the urgent need for our safety," he replied.

Sam just snorted, not wanting to get into an argument with him. Nor did she want JJ to become upset once more. He was now quietly gazing about the room, but had yet to take his thumb out of his mouth. Sam made as if to rest against the far wall, but her eyes shot to the closed door, her mind spinning as she tried to think of a way to open it from within. She had not been able to observe how the High Chancellor had closed it, as she had been too busy trying not to pass out. One thing she was certain of, JJ had not been needed to close that door.

Brought abruptly out of her musings, Sam's head swiveled back and her eyes widened in surprise when she heard Beroni within a few feet of her.

"That is both the only way in and the only way out," he said with a sneer. "I would not get my hopes up of it opening from the other side. Your _husband_," he said with disdain, "Will not be able to gain entry. You, my dear, will stay here until we decide you can leave!"

Sam reached into the folds of her tunic and gripped the sharply pointed awl until her knuckles turned white. She was so close to pulling it out and doing serious harm to this contemptuous troll! But she knew she couldn't escape them both right now and still protect JJ, so she forced herself to loosen her grip on the impromptu weapon and moved away from him, slowly circling the room until she was as far as possible from both of them.

Beroni smiled in satisfaction, as he had accomplished two things without an argument: he had gotten her away from the door and had caused her to cease talking. He was brought out of his smug thoughts by the High Chancellor.

"Beroni, come forth. What do you make of this?" he asked, pointing to an inscription he had discovered on the back of the chair. Beroni came around to the chair, all thoughts of Sam forgotten as he examined the etchings.

"I believe we must place the child in the chair, your Eminence. Just as he contained the genes necessary to open the door, he also contains that which is necessary to operate this device. I am unsure as to its purpose, but surely, by seating the child here, we will uncover something of significance," he spoke, his voice rising in excitement as he thought of the possible outcomes.

Both men turned to look at Sam expectantly, as if she would readily agree and plop her son into the chair. Instead, she glared at them with all the anger she felt at the moment. "Abosultely not! You have traumatized my son enough for one day! There's no telling what that thing will do!"

Of course, she was quite certain she knew what the chair would do, at least from her experiences in Antarctica when Jack had sat in a similar chair. But she wasn't about to share her knowledge with these two; not until she had some concrete evidence that nothing harmful would occur. And she wouldn't feel secure in that knowledge until Jack and the rest of her family was in this room.

Sam had to admit, the scientist part of her was intrigued. Why would the Ancients place a device on this planet that could only be activated by one person, a child, whose makeup was so unique? But the mother in her was not willing to take a chance and explore the device; not with her son at any rate.

"Now Colonel Carter," the High Chancellor began in a placating voice. "You know I would not allow anything to happen to JJ." He ignored the tense lock of her jaw and narrowed gaze. "But we have come here for one reason, to determine how my people will be saved. And your son is the key, as we have discovered with the opening of the door," he reminded her.

"You let my husband and the others in, then maybe we'll talk about letting JJ sit in the chair," she tried to bargain with them.

Beroni laughed cruelly. "We are not stupid, Colonel Carter. Your husband would just as soon kill both of us before he'd even consider letting his son help our people!"

Sam was prevented from answering as the floor began to tremble and small chunks of stone slid from the wall nearest the door. She crouched on the floor, placing JJ between her knees and hovered protectively over him. When the shaking stopped, she lifted her head and looked toward the door, her face lighting with relief at the same time that Beroni's and the High Chancellor's lit with fear.

* * *

Jack looked at Jacob, impatience clearly written on his features. "Well, are you going to tell us this plan of yours or do we have to play twenty questions?"

Jacob looked at his son-in-law and sighed. While he could understand Jack's desperation, for he wanted to get Sam and JJ out of there just as much, couldn't he show at least a modicum of patience? Deciding he'd better explain quickly before Jack did indeed decide to blast the door with an explosive, he began. "The High Chancellor knew that the door could only be opened by the one who possessed the knowledge of three, correct?" At everyone's nod of understanding, he continued. "You, Jack, can't open it because you only contain the genetic make-up of two beings."

"Yeah, Jacob. I got that part." Jack said sarcastically as he spared a quick glance over at Daniel, who was listening intently to Jacob.

"I also harbor the genetic make-up of two different beings. You and I share _one_ similar set of genetics, Jack, but not the other two." He waited for the light bulb to go on in Jack's mind. Contrary to how Jack often portrayed himself, he was quite intelligent and caught on right away.

"So, you're saying that, between the two of us, we have this _knowledge of three_ that will allow us to open the door?"

Jacob smiled, "That's exactly what I'm saying, Jack. Although, I'm not entirely sure it will work…two people instead of one. This device may have some safeguards that prevent someone from trying to do just that." He hated to put a damper on the anticipation everyone was feeling, but they had to be prepared if it didn't work.

"We might as well give it a try, it can't hurt can it?" Jack asked the group at large.

"Actually," Daniel intervened, "If there is a safeguard in place, there is the chance that someone trying to subvert the activation system could set off an alarm of some sort." He glanced apologetically at Jacob and Jack, hating to be the one to always appear overly cautious. But he knew as well as everyone else what was at stake here, and wanted everything to run as smoothly as possible. Given their history however, he wouldn't take any bets.

"Daniel Jackson is correct," Teal'c agreed. "However, I do believe it would be wise to attempt this course of action. We must remove Colonel Carter and Jonathon Jacob from this situation in a timely manner." Teal'c's face, normally impassive, showed his concern and agitation for the two missing people of their group, especially since he felt partially responsible for their disappearance.

Jack nodded his agreement. "Let's do this, Jacob." He walked over to the crystal and placed his hand up, then looked to Jacob. "Ready?"

Jacob bowed his head, raising it again when Selmac was in control. "I must inhibit Jacob's personality so that the Tok'ra presence is strongest. In this way, the human code will not overwhelm that of the other two needed to open the passage," Selmac's deep voice explained. He stepped close to Jack and raised his hand as well. "We must link our hands before pressing the crystal. I believe it will offer the greatest chance of success."

Jack nodded, then turned to look back at those gathered. "Teal'c, be ready with a zat. Daniel, if the walls start to come down, get the Doc and Malem out of here." At their nods, Jack turned back to Jacob/Selmac. "OK, let's do this."

Selmac raised his left hand and overlapped it slightly with Jack's, so that he covered half of Jack's right hand. Jack muttered, "I really thought my days of holding hands with males was over!" Then both men placed their intertwined hands over the red crystal and pressed into the depression.

At first, nothing happened except for the faint glowing that had followed Jack's singular attempt a few moments earlier. Just as Jack was about to give up, however, the crystal began to pulse brightly and they could hear the telltale sounds of something sliding open. All eyes turned toward the door as it slowly began to recede from the alcove, dust billowing about once again as it moved.

Several rocks shook lose from the walls but the group quickly sidestepped them, keeping their focus on the door. When it finally came to a rest, Jack and Jacob shared a small smile of triumph before releasing their hands and drawing their weapons. At Jack's nod, Teal'c moved forward into the opening, Jack right on his heels.

When the dust cleared enough to see, Jack stepped more fully into the room and stopped, his eyes quickly scanning the room for any sign of Sam and JJ. At first, all he could see was the platform in the middle of the room and the two men who had taken his family standing opposite him, their mouths open in disbelief and more than a little fear.

After what seemed like hours, but was in fact mere seconds, Jack saw a blond head pop up from its crouched position on the floor to his left, and his heartbeat quickened considerably. He closed his eyes briefly in deep gratitude when he heard the unmistakable sounds of JJ's whimpering. Moving further into the room, his eyes locked with Sam's; his full of questions and hers of reassurance.

Teal'c had begun to move slowly around the chair, intent on reaching the abductors and rending them incapacitated without harm to anyone else. Daniel, Jacob, Malem and Janet filed into the room and stopped just inside its doors, taking in the scene in front of them.

Beroni's look of fear quickly changed to one of anger and determination as he took in the distraction of the Ambassador and the stealthy movements of the Jaffa. He knew that he had to act quickly in order to try and salvage this terribly botched mission. Pulling his own weapon from his tunic, he made a lunge toward Sam and JJ, reaching her in a split second before anyone could react. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and hauled her to her feet, ignoring her cry of pain and the frightened screeches of JJ.

* * *

_Possibly the final cruel cliffhanger I leave you with...but I can't make any promises! The next chapter is halfway done so hopefully will be up within a day or two. I'd be interested to know if those of you who thought you knew Jacob's plan were correct!_


	18. Sounds of Fury and Love

_Thanks for all the reviews of the last chapter! I can't believe how many people thought Selmac would blend with Jack! Honestly, that scenario never crossed my mind! It would have been interesting though, to say the least! I guess I opted for an easier way out! Hope you enjoy this next one...it is not nearly the end though! Lots of loose ends to tie up...and what to do about that Ancient chair just sitting in the middle of the room?_

_Oh yeah, warning of some violence ahead!

* * *

_

(Previously) Beroni's look of fear quickly changed to one of anger and determination as he took in the distraction of the Ambassador and the stealthy movements of the Jaffa. He knew that he had to act quickly in order to try and salvage this terribly botched mission. Pulling his own weapon from his tunic, he made a lunge toward Sam and JJ, reaching her in a split second before anyone could react. He grabbed her roughly by the hair and hauled her up, ignoring her cries of pain and the frightened screeches of JJ.

**Chapter 18 –Sounds of Fury and Love**

Beroni put a slim metal cylinder toSam's neck and snarled out, "Do not move, or the lovely Colonel will receive another injection of a highly toxic compound. And this time, I will not administer the antidote."

Jack raised his left hand in a fist, commanding everyone to freeze. The fingers of his right hand itched to pull the trigger of his zat, but he wouldn't. Although it would be painful for Sam, she would recover from its blast. JJ, still held tightly in Sam's arms, was so young that a zat blast would be extremely painful, if not fatal. "Don't do this Beroni," he warned, the dangerous tone of his voice matching the steely glint in his eyes.

The High Chancellor turned to his top scientist. "Beroni, it is over. Release the Colonel and her child at once. I promised them no one would get hurt. There still might be a way to achieve what we wish."

"And you are an old fool, Chancellor! If you would have allowed me to be in charge, we would have placed the child in the chair long ago and discovered its secrets. Instead, you allowed this woman to delay us time and again; you didn't post sufficient guards at the temple's entrance, and even your most trusted assistant is not loyal to you!" He glared over at Malem who took a half-step back. " No! _I _am in charge now and we will see this through to the end. It makes no difference to me if one of these intruders gets hurt in the process."

He turned his glare on Jack, a sneer on his face. "Your wife is very beautiful, is she not? I am most certain you would not enjoy watching her writhe in pain should I inject her…again." At Jack's thunderous look, Beroni laughed dangerously. "Oh yes, she has felt the pain earlier, when she refused to cooperate. Of course, it was at a much lower dose, but still, she had a very strong reaction to it, didn't you my dear?" He tightened his grip on her hair, pulling her closer to him. Sam winced with pain but kept a tight grip on JJ as they were both moved closer to the chair.

"Now, you will place the boy into the chair when I say so, and step back. We will all be witness to what the great beings have planned for my people and their salvation from the evil ones," Beroni stated decisively.

Though her head ached from the angle it was forced into by Beroni, Sam was determined to foil the Makesh scientist's plans and get her son away from the madman. Keeping him tightly grasped in her left arm, she shifted her right hand slightly, signaling to Jack that she had a weapon with her. Jack, who had been watching them both intently, didn't miss her signal, neither did Jacob. Jack gave her an imperceptible nod and took small, slow steps closer to his family while Jacob distracted the scientist. Jack would be ready to act the minute Sam made her move.

Jacob called attention to himself while Jack made his slow progression around the chair. "Beroni, please wait. If you will let Dr. Jackson and myself study the chair for a short time, we might be able to provide more insight into its purpose."

Beroni looked at him and laughed. "You must think I am stupid, Jacob Carter. The minute I let you look at the chair and study it, I would most likely be killed. No, we will do things my way. If you do not cooperate, you will watch your daughter die."

Jacob's eyes flashed as Selmac took over. "There is no need to take any life, Beroni of the Makesh. If indeed the Ancients put this device here, it was meant to assist a race facing annihilation, not as a means to destroy another."

Beroni was more than a little startled by the change in Jacob. Unlike Malem, he had never seenGeneral Carter's alter ego, and was momentarily struck speechless and frozen in place. Which Sam used to her complete advantage.

Placing her hand under her tunic and into the pocket of her pants, she withdrew the awl slowly and carefully. Looking quickly at Jack to make sure he knew what she was going to do, she turned the item in her hand so that it's sharp point was aimed backward, facing Beroni's leg. Her left arm went as tightly around JJ as possible, causing him to squirm in her grasp all the while he was still crying in fear. With a sharp nod at Jack, Sam drew her hand forward, then plunged it back as hard as she could, right into Beroni's upper thigh.

The tight grip on her hair released immediately as Beroni howled in pain and staggered backward, dropping the metal cyliner in the process. Sam twisted herself away from him and was quickly pushed into Jacob's arms by Jack, who had come around with Jack the minute he saw his daughter's arm move. Jack was on Beroni in an instant.

His fists grasped Beroni's shirt by the shoulders, twisting it tightly, and then he slammed the balding man into the wall behind him. "How dare you threaten my family, you sanctimonious bastard!" He growled, all the fear and anger crashing to the surface. "A baby… you took a _baby_ and planned to use him to your advantage, no matter what the cost!" Jack hauled back with his right hand and slammed his fist into the other man's face. A sickening crack reverberated off the walls in the circular room as Beroni's nose broke in several places.

"Ambassador, please!" pleaded the High Chancellor as he moved forward to stop the violence, holding up his hand in a placating manner. His arm wasabruptly grasped and his movements stopped. The High Chancellor looked up and gulped in fear; Teal'c glared down at him menacingly.

"I would advise against your interference in this matter," he intoned sagely. Then he pulled both man's arms behind his back, gave them a painful tug, and moved him back to the other side of the room.

Jack continued to pummel Beroni, his anger continuing to be fed by the image of Sam being pulled by the hair and JJ's frantic cries of fear. Those cries continued now, as JJ was even more afraid at seeing his beloved daddy out of control. Faintly, through his haze of rage, he heard Daniel's voice. "Jack, stop it! Come on, stop before you kill him!"

"Jack! That's enough!" came the sharper voice of Jacob as he held Sam in his arms and tried to quiet JJ down. Sam, who had spent just a few seconds enjoying the feeling of being held securely by her father, looked over at her husband and flinched as he landed another blow. Quickly, she straightened up and pushed JJ fully into her father's arms, ignoring his cries of protest for the moment.

She brushed by Daniel, who tried to hold out a hand to stop her, not wanting to see her get caught in the crossfire of Jack's flailing fists. She walked right up to him, tears in her eyes, and put her hand on his shoulder. "Jack," she said softly. "It's time to stop. JJ needs you now."

While nothing else had gotten through to him, her softly spoken words and the mention of his son did. Jack froze, his curled fist in mid-air, and he turned to look at the woman beside him. The fury on his face was quickly replaced by a look of such complete desolation, that Sam's heart squeezed painfully. It was the same look he had on his face when he recounted the full story of the loss of Charlie one quiet evening several years ago.

His eyes teared up in the recognition of seeing his wifestandingin front of him, a pleading look in her eyes,and hearing JJ's calls of "Dada" in the background. Jack abruptly released his grip on Beroni, who dropped unceremoniously to the ground in an unconscious heap. Jack then pulled Sam close, ignoring the throbbing of his right hand and the blood that dripped off his scraped knuckles as he held her tightly, burying his face in her neck.

Sam wound her arms under Jack's and clutched his shoulder blades, pulling him close as well. She buried her face in his chest and let the tears that she had been holding in check for the last 18 hours fall freely; tears that she shed not so much for herself, but for the pain and fear both her husband and son had been put through. Jack ran his hands up and down her back and softly caressed her hair as he murmured quiet words of comfort in her ear, "Shh, baby, everything's all right now. Shh."

Janet stepped quietly around the reunited couple to check on the downed scientist. Daniel tried to cover a grimace as he took in the man's bloodied face before he too went to help the man who had been an integral part of this fisaco.

Breaking the relative quiet of the room, Malem spoke, "I will go and retrieve guards to escort the High Chancellor to our holding cells. I will leave some guards posted at the entrance of the temple as well."

Janet looked up from her position on the ground. "Please send some people with a stretcher carry this man. We'll have to bring him to your medical facilities."

Malem shot a look of disgust at the unconscious man before agreeing and turned to go. As he went to pass the High Chancellor, he stopped and directly faced him. "You have done a great dishonor, not only to our people, but to these. I will see to it that you are removed from your post."

"It is you have been disloyal to your people, Malem. I only did what I felt was necessary to ensure the survival of all of us," the High Chancellor argued.

"No, I have not been disloyal High Chancellor. My only regret is that I did not act sooner when it was clear you and Beroni had nefarious plans that involved an innocent child. The true measure of a man is not in blind loyalty to another, but in doing what is right. I have done that and will see to it that amends are made to our allies." With those final words, he turned and left the room, leaving the High Chancellor staring after him in surprise.

"We will wait outside until the guards have arrived," Teal'c intoned, pushing the High Chancellor ahead of him. He didn't want the man in the room with the O'Neill's any longer than necessary. The time waiting for the guards to arrive would also provide Teal'c the opportunity toexpress his displeasure at the High Chancellor...without witnesses.

Jack pulled back from Sam and placed his hands on either side of her face. He wiped at her tears with his thumbs before leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips. "Are you okay, Sam? Did that bastard…"

"I'm fine Jack, really. We both are." They looked over at Jacob, who was struggling to hold onto JJ. The little boy was whimpering loudly and straining toward his parents, his intent to reach them clear to all. Sam chuckled softly. "I think we need to go and rescue my dad now, though."

With an arm firmly around Sam, Jack led her the few steps over to Jacob and JJ. The little boy leaned forward, crying a plaintive, "Dada!" which caused Jack to crack a smile for the first time in what felt like forever. He released Sam to take JJ into his arms, cuddling the little boy close and tucking his small head under his chin.

"Hey little man, quite an adventure you and mommy had, wasn't it?" He quietly asked his son, all the while rubbing his hand up and down the little boy's back in a soothing manner. JJ's cries quickly became muted shudders as he finally felt safe and secure. Jack brought Sam close with his right arm as he held JJ with his left. Sam leaned her forehead in to touch JJ's, whispering softly, "My brave little boy."

Jack and Jacob shared a look over the top of Sam and JJ's heads; a look filled with gratitude and love for these two very special people. Neither man felt the least bit ashamed at the tears that filled their eyes. Then Jack closed his eyes and lowered his head, kissing both his wife and his son softly and giving up a silent prayer of thanks at their safe return.


	19. Time to Regroup

**Chapter 19 – Time to Regroup**

Beroni had been removed from the room on a stretcher, Janet accompanying him to the Makesh medical facilities. The High Chancellor had likewise been removed to the holding cells; a bit more worse for wear than when his guards had seen him last, but no one made any comments. Especially in light of the fact that Teal'c stood imposingly on the temples' steps, his countenance forbidding.

JJ had fallen asleep in Jack's arms and his father was loath to relinquish his hold on his son; so he didn't. He and Sam had moved to the side of the circular room and sat down on a stone bench, talking quietly about all that had happened. JJ was cradled in Jack's left arm, Sam in his right.

"So you're telling me that those necklaces contained a transportation device and that's how you and JJ were taken out of the room?" Jack asked, the disbelief evident in his voice.

"Yes," Sam sighed as she took out the two beads she had tried to fashion together into some sort of beacon. "As soon as I realized it, I took them off and threw them across the room. Later that night, I thought I might be able to use the technology to alert dad or Thor to where we were. Guess I should have realized that you would come to our rescue instead," she smiled up at him.

Jack just grunted. "Fat lot of good I did. It was really Malem and Daniel who figured things out. I just wanted to tear certain people apart." He sat in silencefor a few moments before heturned stricken eyes on her. "I'm sorry Sam. If I hadn't stayed longer at the damned feast…"

Sam raised her fingers to his lips. "Shh. This is not your fault. In fact, I've been thinking..." She narrowed her eyes at him in warning as she felt his smile under her fingertips. Then the mood changed swiftly as she dropped her hands to her lap and looked down. More quietly, she said, "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't insisted that we come here. I knew how you felt about this mission, but still I pressured you into coming. Can you forgive me Jack?" she pleaded as she looked at him once again, her eyes filled with tears.

Jack drew her closer and kissed the top of her head. "This is not your fault either, Sam and I won't let you beat yourself up over it, understand? The entire fault lies with the High Chancellor and the Bologna creep." He smiled at the soft chuckle he earned from Sam, happy that she didn't bother to correct his mispronunciation. She knew without a doubt that neither one of them would ever eat that particular lunchmeat again.

Sam lifted her head from Jack's shoulder as she heard Thor's voice clearly over the transmitter that Jacob held. "Jacob Carter, my sensors have picked up the bio signs of Colonel Carter and Jonathon Jacob. Shall I transport them to my ship at this time?"

Jacob shared a grin with them over Thor's timing as he handed the transmitter to Jack. "Uh, that would be a no, Thor. We have them with us as we speak," Jack answered the alien. "You're timing is a little off there, buddy."

"I apologize for the dealy, O'Neill. Are they well? Do you require medical assistance?"

"No," Jack stated, smiling at Sam. "They're just fine. A bit shaken up and tired, but fine."

There was a pause, then a confused sounding voice. "I do not understand, O'Neill. Would not shaking up them cause injury?"

Sam covered her mouth with her hand but a snort of laughter could clearly be heard. Jack gave her a mock frown as he answered his friend, "Uh, no Thor. It's just an expression. I'll explain later."

"Very well O'Neill. Should you require assistance, I am at your service."

"Thanks buddy," Jack handed the transmitter back to Jacob and put his arm back around Sam, who started to giggle louder now that Thor couldn't hear. "What have I told you about giggling, Colonel?" he teased.

She schooled her features as she looked up at him but the mirth in her eyes betrayed her. "Sorry, Ambassador."

Jack gave her a soft smile and said tenderly, "Actually, that's music to my ears, Sam. You can giggle all you want to…in fact, I insist." He bent his head down and nibbled at her neck, causing the aforementioned giggles to begin again.

"Ah hem," came Jacob's amused voice. "You think you two could save all of that for later? We still have some loose ends to tie up here."

Jack released Sam and stood up, shifting JJ so that his head now lay on Jack's shoulder, his little arm around his daddy's neck. "Loose ends, why are there always loose ends?" When no one answered him, Jack sighed and continued. "First of all, I figured Malem can take care of the High Chancellor on his end – he seems to know what he's doing. And secondly, I could care less what happens with Bologna - as long as I don't ever see him again."

"Beroni," Daniel called from across the room.

"Whatever," Jack replied.

"That's not exactly what I was talking about, Jack. What about that?" Jacob pointed to the chair, still sitting undisturbed in the middle of the room, except for Daniel's persistentpoking and proddingof the object.

"What about it? There are what, three ZPMs in here? I say we take them back with us, bid these people sayonara, and head home. The sooner the better," Jack stated, looking with distaste around the room

"You can't be serious, Jack," Daniel said from his spot behind the chair. He stood up and pushed his glasses back up on his face. "This is _Ancient_, Jack. It was put here for a purpose – possibly to save these people. We can't just leave here without studying it and maybe even attempting to activate it…"

"Daniel, don't even go there, OK?" Jack's voice turned frosty but his tone was still soft in deference to his sleeping son. "If you are for one minute even suggesting that…"

Sam put her hand on his arm, "Daniel's right, Jack. We can't just leave now." As he looked at her in disbelief, she continued quickly. "I'm not saying we put JJ in the chair to see what happens, not right away at least. But we do need to study this a bit further, Jack. What if it really is the only was to prevent the total annihilation of these people?"

"These _people_, as you so eloquently put it Sam, kidnapped you and JJ. They had no regard for your well-being, why should I care about theirs?" His voice had taken on a hard edge; there was no way in hell he was going to risk them again!

"It was only two people, Jack," Sam reminded him quietly, "Not the entire village."

Jack shook his head, "I can not believe you are even suggesting this, Sam. Not after what we have all just been through."

Sam sighed and ran a hand tiredly through her hair. "You're right Jack. Now isn't the time. I'm tired, you're tired, JJ's obviously tired. Can we just go back to our quarters and rest, please?"

Jack took in her wan appearance, the pale skin and circles under her eyes and felt a pang of guilt for the tone he had taken with her. But he really didn't even want to consider the thought of placing JJ in that chair, never mind staying on this planet much longer. For her part, Sam knew it was too soon to be broaching the topic with him; besides, she really was tired. And from looking at Jack, she knew he hadn't slept last night either.

"Come on, let's go get some rest," he said as he led her toward the exit, his arm firmly around her shoulders once again.

"But Jack…" Daniel began to protest.

"Not now Danny. You and Jacob can investigate to your hearts' content. I'm taking my family back to our quarters." Without a backward glance to see how Daniel took his comment, Jack and Sam exited the circular room and made their way out of the temple.

They both squinted as they emerged from the temple; the sun was now reaching its zenith in the sky and, compared to the darkness in the lower levels of the temple, it seemed inordinately bright. Teal'c turned from his post at the top of the steps. He had remained outside, watching as the High Chancellor was taken away by the Makesh guards. He didn't quite trust them to lock their leader away.

"Colonel Carter, it is good to see you well," he greeted them with a slight bow, his eyes raking over JJ's sleeping form to ensure that his small Godson was indeed safe at last.

Sam smiled tiredly at him. "Thanks Teal'c. For everything you've done."

Teal'c's face fell momentarily before he straightened again, looking over Sam's shoulder but not meeting her eyes. "I have done nothing, Colonel Carter. In fact, it is because I failed to perform my duties sufficiently that you and Jonathon Jacob were taken. I hope that, one day, you and O'Neill can forgive me."

Sam looked at Jack in surprise; she had never even considered that Teal'c would feel guilty about this. Jack knew how Teal'c felt, for he felt the same way, no matter what Sam said. Sam moved away from Jack to put her hand on Teal'c's arm, waiting for him to look her in the eye.

"Teal'c, there is no reason for me to forgive you." When he looked away in pain, she hastened to continue. "There's no reason, because you are blameless. Teal'c, you couldn't have stopped the High Chancellor and Beroni any more that Jack or I could. There's a lot of guilt going around right now, and it's all by the wrong people!" she insisted.

"I made a promise to O'Neill before we departed on this mission…" Teal'c began but Sam cut him off.

"I know that Teal'c, and you did what you could. I know you would give your life for JJ and that you love him with all your heart. That's more than enough for me. Please, don't take on the blame for this; it's no way to honor your Godchild."

Teal'c looked into her eyes and saw the truth of her words. He gave her a small smile, then bowed gratefully toward her. To Teal'c's surprise, Sam enfolded him in a hug and kissed him on the cheek. He looked over at Jack while she did this, not surprised to see Jack grinning back at him and shrugging his shoulders in a helpless fashion.

When Sam returned to Jack's side, Teal'c asked, "Is there anything you wish me to do O'Neill?"

"Not right now, T. Daniel and Jacob are going to stay in the secret chamber and try and figure out what it's supposed to do. I am taking my family back to our quarters for some much needed rest," he stated, looking down at JJ. "My son has the right idea," he added with a grin.

"I will accompany you, O'Neill. No one will disturb you in your slumber."

Jack opened his mouth to argue that it wasn't necessary, but when he took a look at Teal'c's determined face, he closed it. Even though Sam had assured him that they held him blameless, Teal'c was bound and determined to stand watch and not let anything else happen to any of them. So instead of arguing, Jack quietly stated, "Thanks Teal'c."

Two hours later, Teal'c quietly pushed at the slightly open door to Jack and Sam's bedroom and peered in. He smiled in satisfaction as he took in the slumbering forms of Jack and Sam, facing each other on the bed. JJ lay cocooned between them, his teddy bear clutched tightly in his arms. Jack's arm spanned across his son to rest against his wife's hip; keeping both of them in close proximity. Teal'c knew it would be a long time before Jack felt comfortable out of their sight.

* * *

_Thanks so much for all the reviews! I, like you, was glad to have Jack whump Beroni! I felt the O'Neill family deserved a little respite before the last bit of action ensues, so was compelled to write this chapter. There will still be a few more chapters of this story - a few people thought I had ended it rather abruptly last chapter! The lunchmeat reference was made particularly for one reviewer who REALLY likes both bologna and salami I believe! You know who you are:)_


	20. Difficult Decisions

**Chapter 20 – Difficult Decisions**

Jack slowly came back to a state of consciousness that no longer resembled the sleep of the dead. Over the sounds of voices wafting in through the open doorway, a more irritating, repetitive noise brought him more fully awake._ Schwip_, pause; _Schwip_, pause.

He cracked an eye open and looked toward the sound, a grin slowly forming on his face as he saw the cause of the irritating noise.

JJ sat in front of his father's extended arm, a look of fascination on his face as he reached toward Jack's watch once again. His tiny fingers grasped the Velcro covering and pulled, making the satisfying noise that followed. _Schwip_! JJ gurgled with pleasure and reached forward to try it again.

"What do you think you're doing, little man?" Jack growled good-naturedly as he grabbed JJ around the middle and lifted him over head. The little boy laughed with glee, for this was much better than the covering on his father's watch!

Jack propelled him back and forth through the air, all the while remaining on his back on the bed. When his arms got tired, he plopped JJ back on the bed next to him. JJ waved both arms up and down in obvious delight and excitement. "Well, you're certainly no worse for the wear from your little escapade, are you buddy?" Jack took a moment to look around the room. "Where did mommy get to?" he asked, as if the little boy could answer him.

Sam chose that moment to walk into the room. "I'm right here. I thought I'd let you two sleep a bit longer while I got cleaned up," she added as she came to sit on the edge of the bed, smiling at the similar looks her two boys were giving her.

Jack took in her still damp hair and the clean BDU's that she had changed into. He frowned, "You're the one who should have been sleeping longer, not me," he gently admonished her.

Sam leaned forward and kissed him gently. "I'm fine, Jack. Besides, there was too much running through my mind."

Jack groaned as he rolled off the bed. He had an inkling what kind of thoughts were keeping her awake. "We're not going to start this discussion already, are we?"

She gave him a sideways glance as she began to change JJ. "Well, you can probably get cleaned up first. Then we should all eat something; Janet brought some food back for us. The High Chancellor's wife sent it over."

Jack stopped his movement around the bed and looked at her, a question on his face. "He's locked up, don't worry. According to Malem, Shakena was extremely upset over what happened and is trying to make amends for her husband's actions," Sam explained.

Jack snorted – the less he heard about that particular man, the better. "Is everyone back now?" he asked as he continued to the small bathroom next to their room.

"Yes, they are all waiting to talk to us, even Malem is here. I had Teal'c contact General Landry and inform him that we will be delayed another day at least." When Jack again shot her a look of disapproval, she said quietly, "We can't just walk away from this, Jack. There's a reason our son was mentioned in the prophecies and why he alone could gain access to the secret chamber. It's our responsibility to find out why," she insisted.

Jack stared hard at her, seeing the determination in her eyes. While he admired her persistence in most matters, this was not one of them. But, having had the opportunity to rest and think about things (though he wouldn't admit to her that he had _also_ lain awake thinking!), he did see her point. But there would definitely be concessions made before any actions were taken. "Fine, we'll discuss it with everyone, Sam. See what Daniel and your dad have found out. But I will not risk JJ's safety," he stated adamantly.

She looked at him with a pained expression. "You think I would? JJ's just as precious to me as he is to you, Jack," she said vowed softly.

Jack sighed. "I know that, Sam. Come 'ere," and he pulled her into an embrace, JJ of course included. "We'll figure it out together, OK?" When he felt her nod against his chest, he pulled back and kissed her forehead. "Save some food for me?" he asked with a smile.

Sam returned his smile, though it didn't quite reach her eyes, and turned to leave the room, giving Jack time to clean up and collect his thoughts. He had a feeling he was going to need all the patience he could muster.

* * *

"I know we have no right to ask this of you, Ambassador, but we feel it is imperative to our future to do so." Malem stood in the center of the living room, facing Jack. With him stood three other members of the cabinet of the Makesh council. "As Daniel has mentioned, this is the final day of the 52nd cycle. If the prophecy is correct, we must act now in order to prevent the destruction that may befall our people."

"That's the key word here Malem; _if_," Jack replied. "We have no idea if these prophecies will come true or not. And I am not willing to risk JJ's safety on a big fat if!"

"Jack," Daniel spoke up. "No one is willing to risk JJ's safety. But if you recall, the chair the Ancient's left in Antarctica didn't cause anyone who used it any harm. It was used to activate other Ancient devices within the chamber where it was located."

"What if JJ sits there, and weapons start going off, destroying the village? Do you think we're going to have time to get all of us out of there, much less the entire village? Answer me that, Daniel!"

Jacob stepped forward, determined to diffuse the tension in the room. "I don't think that's going to happen, Jack. Daniel and I translated as much as we could in the room. There is no mention of an offensive weapon. According to the text, the chosen one will be an instrument of knowledge for the people."

Jack snorted. "So, they're expecting a 9 month old to teach these people something? That I'd like to see!"

"I think what dad meant, Jack, is that JJ will be an instrument for the knowledge to be imparted. A catalyst if you will. For some reason, our son has been chosen to help these people in this time and this place. I think we should find out what that is, don't you?" she asked quietly from his side. She had tried not to voice her opinions too strongly, as she didn't want to cause any dissention between the two of them Besides, Jack knew her position; she didn't have to keep trying to persuade him to her way of thinking.

Jack sighed; how was he supposed to make this decision? Internally, he knew the Ancients wouldn't devise something that would injure a child. But it went against everything he felt as a father to put his son in this situation. "Teal'c? What do you think?"

"I believe it is our duty to discover the intentions of the Ancients, O'Neill. With all of us present, JJ will come to no harm. I have contacted Thor; he will lock onto JJ's bio signs and monitor him from his ship. Should JJ experience even a minor amount of distress, Thor will transport him to safety." Teal'c had thought long and hard about this situation as well and, while he held similar reservations as Jack, he also felt that any opportunity to uncover the secrets of the Ancients must be taken. With Thor's assurances of JJ's safety, Teal'c felt the risk to the small boy was minimal.

Jack looked at Malem. "What if I agree to this and JJ somehow manages to show us a way to save your people? What will happen to the High Chancellor? He needs to be held accountable for what he's done, as does Beroni," he insisted in a harsh voice.

One of the council members, Tomaine, stepped forward. "You need have no fear of that, Ambassador. They will be held accountable and suitably punished. In fact, because of his transgressions, the council has decided that there will no longer be a High Chancellor of the Makesh people. We will be governed by a body of elders who will work together to represent the interests of the people."

"Well, that's a start, I guess," Jack amended. He looked at Sam, who was holding a very content JJ on her lap. "Are you sure about this Sam? There's no other way to figure out what's down there?"

"I don't think there is Jack. With all of us there, and Thor ready as back-up, I truly believe JJ will be fine," Sam stated with conviction.

Jack looked at his son, happily playing with his mother's dog tags, oblivious to the serious discussion taking place around him. He looked around the room at the people gathered there and knew that all of them, even the Makesh council, would do everything within their power to ensure JJ's safety.

Just as he was about to give an answer, the holographic image of Thor joined them in the living room. The four members of the Makesh jumped back in alarm, not used to Thor's rather abrupt methods of appearing.

"Thor, glad you could join us," Jack greeted him. "Do you have something helpful to add, because frankly, buddy, I'm not so sure about all of this."

"I am sorry O'Neill. I do not believe that what I have to add will be construed as helpful." Thor blinked and looked around at the gathered people. "Long range scanners have recently alerted me to the presence of several unknown vessels headed this way. I believe they may be the ones the prophesy referred to. Scanners indicate that they are headed directly to Moval and should arrive within the next 12 hours."

TBC


	21. The Way of the Ancients

"_I am sorry O'Neill. I do not believe that what I have to add will be construed as helpful." Thor blinked and looked around at the gathered people. "Long range scanners have recently alerted me to the presence of several unknown vessels headed this way. I believe they may be the ones the prophesy referred to. Scanners indicate that they are headed directly to Moval and should arrive within the next 12 hours."_

**Chapter 21 – The Way of the Ancients**

The silence in the living room was deafening. Glances were exchanged, indicating a range of emotions: fear, confusion, expectation, and resignation. This last one belonging to Jack. With a heavy sigh, he stood from his seat. "Well, I guess that takes the decision out of my hands."

Everyone followed suit and stood as well, Sam shifting JJ to her hip as she stood close to Jack. He looked down at her and gave her a small smile, meant to reassure her. He then turned back to Thor. "Any idea who these ships belong to, Thor?"

"I am afraid I do not know, O'Neill. Their construction is unfamiliar to the Asgard, but the weapons they carry appear to be very advanced."

"Great, just great," Jack mumbled. "OK people, it looks as if we're going to take a little trip back to the temple. Malem, I want you to alert the villagers; if there's going to be an attack, they have to congregate at the Stargate; we'll take them back with us."

Malem nodded his agreement. "I will go now, and meet you at the temple with more guards when this task is completed. We will help in any way you deem necessary."

Jack nodded his thanks and watched as the Makesh left to take care of things on their end. "Doc," he said, turning to Janet. "I need you to go to the medical facility and prepare everyone for the possibility of moving to the gate. When I give you the signal, you'll have to hustle over there and dial us out, OK?"

Janet cast a look of trepidation at Daniel before nodding her agreement. "I'll grab my medical supplies and head over there now."

Jack looked at the rest of his team. Even though he was not officially in charge of this mission, old habits died hard, and none of them had any qualms about following his orders; not even his father-in-law. "I guess the rest of us get to go and see what my son is supposed to do." His eyes held a look of regret as he passed his hand over JJ's soft hair. What he wanted more than anything was to take his wife and son home, right this minute. But he knew he couldn't abandon these people, not when there was even the slightest chance that JJ might be their only hope.

"Thor?" Jack asked suddenly, spinning toward the hologram of Thor still present in the room.

"I am still here, O'Neill," the alien replied.

"You said you could get a lock on JJ while we're in that chamber, right?"

"That is correct, O'Neill. I have been able to overcome the interference created by the energy source located within the chamber. I can transport JJ to the safety of the _Jonathon Jacob_ within a few seconds," he assured Jack.

Jack shared a small smile with Sam over the name of Thor's latest ship. When Sam had good-naturedly teased the alien about not naming a ship after _her_ before her son, Thor had surprised them both by informing the couple that the _Jonathon Jacob_ was one of four small, fast ships in a new fleet, known as _The Fleet of Samantha Carter_. He had duly informed her that he hoped she would provide O'Neill with three more offspring in order to commence naming the remaining ships. Jack had laughed at that comment, while Sam had remained uncharacteristically speechless.

Shaking himself from his reverie, Jack replied, "OK Thor. If I give you the word, I want you to transport both JJ and Sam up, you understand?"

"Jack!" Sam interrupted before Thor could reply. "I should stay here! You might need me to…"

"I will not risk losing either one of you, Sam. If you're going to waste time arguing about it, I'll have Thor take you up right now!" Jack's mood quickly went from light to stern, his countenance uncompromising. He knew she was fully capable and experienced to act in any off-world situation, but he thought he had almost lost them both once before on this mission and he would not risk it again.

The air in the room fairly crackled with tension between the two of them as Sam studied her husband. She was frustrated with his overprotective demeanor, but to some degree could sympathize: if it had been him and JJ who had been initially taken, she would feel much the same way. Sparing a glance at her father, who nodded in agreement with Jack, she sighed. "Fine, but don't expect this to be the last you hear on the matter!"

Jack's face relaxed as he gave her a slightly crooked grin, "I'd be disappointed if it was, dear."

Sam gave him a narrow eyed glare before she turned and left the room with the excuse of getting JJ ready. Those left in the room were fairly certian that she left before she said something she might regret later.

Thor blinked at Jack. "Does this mean I should transport your wife as well, O'Neill?" a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Jack chuckled. "Yes Thor, it does. Don't worry, she won't take it out on you," he assured the small alien.

"I will await your signal, O'Neill, and keep you apprised of the situation," he replied, before his image disappeared from view.

Jack lost his smile as he looked at the three men remaining in the room with him. "I don't need to remind any of you about what you have to do." They nodded their agreement. "I will have JJ with me at all times. Teal'c, I need you to stick close to Sam, OK?"

Teal'c bowed. "She will remain safe O'Neill."

"You two will be in charge once we get to the chamber. I want clear, concise directions on what we need to do once we get there, got it?" Jack stated.

"We'll do our best, Jack," Jacob assured him.

"I want to try sitting in that chair first," Jack continued. "Maybe I can activate whatever else is in there. Hopefully it just requires an Ancient gene. If that doesn't work, I'll hold JJ in my lap. I do _not _want to put JJ in there on his own if I can help it."

Jacob and Daniel exchanged a look; they had not thought of that particular scenario. "It's worth a shot," Daniel agreed.

In a short amount of time, they were once again standing within the secret chamber. Jack stood in the cold room, holding JJ lightly in his arms as he surveyed the area with a practiced eye. Sam stood next to the chair, quietly conversing with Daniel and her father. Teal'c stood nearby, taking to heart Jack's request that he remain close to Sam at all times. Hearing the shuffle of feet crossing gravel, Jack turned to see Malem enter the room, followed by two Makesh guards.

The transmitter that kept Thor and Jack in contact crackled to life. "O'Neill," came Thor's unwavering voice.

"Go ahead, Thor," Jack replied, holding the transmitter away from him while he tried to keep JJ from grabbing it. He was like his father that way, anything electronic or that made an interesting sound was of supreme interest to the little boy. Seeing his struggles, Sam came over and took JJ from his arms, remaining close so she could hear what Thor had to say.

"My sensors indicate that the alien ships have increased their acceleration. They will reach the outer atmosphere of Moval within two hours time. I must cloak the _Jonathon Jacob_ but will remain in contact with you. You must act now O'Neill."

"Of course we must," Jack replied dryly.

After a few moments spent in quiet thought, he turned to look at Sam standing next to him. He gave her arm a soft squeeze, "Sam, take JJ and stand near the door. I'm going to try and start this thing on my own first," he added with a tone of resignation.

Sam glanced at him with some concern before moving over to the doorway, Teal'c following in her wake. She gave him a curious look but didn't comment on his less that subtle shadowing.

"OK, guys, step back," Jack instructed Daniel and Jacob as he approached the chair. Both men took two steps back and waited patiently for him to continue. "So, I just have a seat right, pretend I'm in my recliner at home watching the Simpsons and drinking a beer?"

"That's what I'd do, Jack," Daniel answered. "Without the Simpsons, of course. Or the beer."

Jack grunted in response, took a deep breath, and sat in the chair. Each person in the room waited with bated breath to see what would happen. To everyone's great disappointment, all remained quiet in the small chamber.

Jacob looked at Jack's tense body. "Maybe you need to relax a bit, Jack and think of something…Ancient," he added with a lift of his eyebrows.

"Thanks Jacob. That's ever so helpful," Jack replied sardonically.

"Lay all the way back, Jack, like you did in Antarctica," Daniel offered. "Think back to that time, when you were trying to save Earth from eminent invasion."

"I don't remember a whole lot from that time, Danny. As you recall, I wasn't _exactly_ myself!" The biting tone belied his impatience with the current situation.

"Jack, just try, please?" came Sam's voice from across the room.

He looked over at her, chewing on her bottom lip as she usually did when either nervous or in deep concentration. JJ was reaching behind her, trying in vain to reach Teal'c and touch the shiny emblem on the large man's forehead.

Sighing once again, Jack leaned back into the chair, closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on how to save these people. As he relaxed more and more into the chair, the large console in front of him began to flicker. Jack felt something deep within him start to warm and come to life, before it was abruptly gone. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Not enough juice, huh?"

Jacob came forward and placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. "I think we're going to have to try the little guy on this one, Jack. We don't have much time."

Before he could reply, Sam walked over to him with JJ. She tried to give him a reassuring smile. "He'll be OK, Jack. He's tough like his daddy." She leaned forward and placed JJ in Jack's lap, brushing a kiss across the little boy's head before she stepped back. Sam didn't retreat all the way to the door, choosing instead to remain near the chair. Jack shot her a quizzical look but didn't say anything and Sam remained steadfastly where she was.

JJ cooed happily at being back in his father's arms and began to play with his tan cap, pulling determinedly on the bill. "Not now, little man," Jack said softly as he turned the boy around and sat him in his lap. Immediately, JJ's interest was drawn to the console in front of him, which began to light up and emit several interesting noises. As quickly as it began, however, it stopped.

"Daniel?" Jack asked with the still present touch of impatience.

"I think JJ needs to be indirect contact with the chair, Jack," Daniel replied from his position next to them both.

Jack shifted JJ so that he was resting between his legs and placed the little boy's hands on the arm rests. JJ cooed happily, banging his hands up and down on the smooth fabric of the chair.

The console once again began to brighten; this time staying lit. The room darkened, then was lit by several lights that came out from hidden recesses in the walls. Jacob and Daniel moved behind the chair in order to observe all that was happening. Teal'c stood directly behind Sam, who felt his presence but didn't turn to acknowledge him as she was intently watching the console.

A rectangular screen with no middle to it slid up from within the console's depths and flickered with a myriad of colors before finally settling into a subdued blue. As they all watched, an image began to appear on the screen; the image of a young woman, dressed in white with long flowing hair. They could all see that it was holographic image, much like the one Thor used.

"That's definitely not Marge Simpson," Jack muttered under his breath. He gave a sidelong glance at Sam, who rolled her eyes at him. He was pleased to see a small smile on her face, despite the serious situation they found themselves in.

"Be quiet, Jack," Daniel hissed from somewhere behind him, as the image began to speak.

"The child of three has been found and brought forth to fulfill the prophecy and save the people of Moval from those known as the Orinths," the image began speaking quietly but clearly. "My image appears before you to lead you to complete that which has been destined for generations. I will impart to you how you came to be the one we seek."

Daniel, Jacob, Sam and Teal'c crowded closer, while Malem found a place where he could see the screen but not be in the way. The guards held back, uncomfortable with the strange devices located within the chamber.

"We are of the Ancients. Many generations ago, the home of our allies in the Circunis Galaxy was threatened by the Orinths. We moved them here, to a place of safety. Several of our kind stayed with our allies until such a time when they could fend for themselves. Upon their attempted return, they inadvertently traveled centuries into the future and witnessed the destruction of the people of Moval by the same beings who threatened them previously. Due to unforeseen circumstances, they were unable to return to their previous time but did travel to a time where they learned of a group of Tauri renowned throughout the galaxy as saviors and great warriors. Through a special blending, two joined and brought forth a child unique unto himself. This child was chosen to be the one to facilitate the freedom of the Makesh."

The image paused and flickered, causing Jack to straighten in his chair and place JJ's hands more firmly on the arm rest.

"The Ancients were able to return to a time before the relocation of the Makesh, where the temple was built for the express purpose of one day turning the Orinths away from their evil intentions. It is this temple which houses the means to fulfill the prophecy to its completion. The child alone can not save the Makesh, however. It has been deemed that those who brought forth this child must also aid in the deployment of that which can save these people. Three crystals will appear in the wall directly in front of the chair. Should you choose to undertake this task, remove the crystals and place them within the depression in the floor. Further instructions will come forth when the crystals reside within this chamber."

Jack and Sam looked at each other, surprise etched on their faces. Neither had an inkling that they would be so directly involved in this endeavor with JJ. Nor did they fully understand how the Ancients had known about JJ but both realized that time travel in one of the "puddle jumpers" was inherently responsible. Before they could process their thoughts or discuss the issue, the image delivered one more instruction.

"You must take care to ensure that the three crystals be handled by each parent as well as the child. It is only upon completion of this directive that you will be able to move to the next step in saving the people of Moval."

The image of the Ancient woman flickered and died before them. Jack sat in stunned silence as did everyone else in the room; with the exception of JJ, who reached toward the screen where the image had been, babbling as if to invite the lovely lady back.

Before anyone had the chance to voice what was running through their heads, a panel in the wall in front of them slowly slid open, revealing three red crystals glowing brightly, just waiting for Jack, Sam and JJ to take the next step.

* * *

_I had some trouble with this one...hope it's not too confusing! I wanted to thank everyone who has been reading this fic, as well as my other ones. And especially to thank those of you who nominated It's Great to Be Eight and A Mother's Love for the Stargate Fanfic Awards - what an honor! Please make sure you visit the site and vote for your favorites in the different categories...there are so many great fics out there!_


	22. Prophesy Fulfilled

**Chapter 22 – Prophesy Fulfilled**

Jack and Sam looked across the room at the three red crystals embedded within the wall, then looked at each other. Jack raised his eyebrows questioningly at her, Sam shrugged in response.

Daniel, impatient at their silent communication, cleared his throat. "Well? Are you going to continue looking at each other, or are you going to save these people?"

"Always so impatient. You really need to switch to decaf, Danny," Jack sighed, before passing JJ to Sam and then heaving himself out of the chair. "So," he resumed once he was on his feet, "We need to take the crystals out of the wall and then place them in the ground, right?"

"All three of us have to touch each crystal first, remember?" Sam reminded him.

"Yeah, that did sound like it was kind of an important part. Do you think these Ancients have any idea how hard it is to pry something out of JJ's hands once he has it?" Jack asked with a grimace, recalling several tug-of-war incidents with his young son.

Sam smiled. "We probably only have to let JJ touch the crystals, not hold them indefinitely."

Jack walked over to the wall, Sam close behind him. Daniel, Teal'c and Jacob followed as well. "So, how do we want to do this?" Jack asked as all seriousness returned to his voice. He eyed the fist sized crystals before him, frowning in concentration. There was no way he could easily take all three out at the same time, pass them to Sam, then have JJ touch them.

"I have a suggestion," Jacob spoke from behind Jack. "Jack, you take the crystals out - one at a time. I'll hold JJ while you take his hands and place them on a crystal, then you pass it to Sam. She can put it in the chamber at the base of the chair. I don't think anyone else in here should touch them except for the three of you. We don't want to deactivate them somehow."

Jack cocked his head in thought. "Are you sure these things won't hurt JJ? They're not going to be hot or shock him, are they?"

"No Jack. Most crystals that are used by the Tok'ra, Gou'ald, and Ancients contain no properties that would deem them harmful just by handling them."

Jack nodded his head. "Ok. Well, let's do this then. You ready Sam?"

"All set." She passed JJ over to her father and took the few steps required to stand over the small chamber that had opened on the floor when the crystals had materialized.

Jack looked at Sam, then Jacob to make sure they were in place before taking the first crystal carefully from its resting place. Cradling it in his hands, he walked over to Jacob, who stood with JJ. The little boy was being held with his back resting against his grandfather's chest, small legs kicking back and forth just for the sake of movement. When his eyes caught sight of the bright glowing object his father held, he gave a gurgle of delight and reached forward, wanting to play with it as well.

"Uh, uh, little man. You get to touch, it, but not hold it," Jack told his son. Shifting the crystal to one hand, Jack gently took JJ's hand in the other and placed it on the crystal's smooth surface. JJ tried to latch onto the object with one hand but it was too big, so he put his other hand out as well. Jack deftly blocked the small hand, pulled the crystal back, and passed it to Sam, who placed it gently in the chamber.

JJ let out an indignant cry at having this colorful toy taken away before he could fully explore it. "This was so not a good idea," Jack muttered under his breath, as he watched JJ's face screw up in anger. Sighing heavily, he went to retrieve the second crystal. The procedure went much the same as the first, but this time, when the crystal was taken away, JJ's howls of protest were even louder and his legs began to kick in earnest. Jacob had to hold him a bit away from his body, just so that the little boy didn't kick anything vital.

"You want to hurry it up, Jack?" he asked, his face a mask of wariness as he held onto JJ.

"Hey, this wasn't my idea, remember? Why the hell all of you aliens have to use crystals for everything is beyond me. You guys ever heard of an on/off switch?" Jack shot back, all the while carefully and quickly removing the last crystal.

Jacob just ignored the comment as he focused all of his efforts on retaining a firm grip on his less than happy grandson.

When JJ had touched the final crystal, Jack passed it to Sam, who placed it next to the other two in the chamber. JJ, furious now at this final injustice, let out a loud screech of anger, flung his arms wide, catching Jacob smack in the nose, and arched his back. Jack quickly grabbed him from Jacob's arms, and put him to his shoulder, trying to quiet him down.

"I have never seen him so mad before," Jacob stated, a bit of awe in his voice as he rubbed at his throbbing nose. "Must get that from you, Jack."

"Very funny," Jack replied, bouncing his angry son lightly in the hopes of calming him down. Sam came to stand beside him, rubbing her hand gently over JJ's back and biting back a grin at her father's dry comment.

Jack turned to look at Daniel. "Well, now what? Shouldn't something else be happening – aside from JJ screaming bloody murder, that is?"

Before Daniel could answer, all of the lights in the chamber went out save for three, each located at different points around the circular room. The glow from the lights narrowed, until each was emitting a thin beam of light at one of the others to form a triangle of light above the heads of everyone in the room. Standing directly in the middle of the triangle were Jack, Sam and JJ. Finding this new distraction fascinating, JJ abruptly quieted and reached for one of the beams, not quite able to touch it.

"Whoa," Jack exclaimed as he took in the sight. The three of them were located dead in the center of the triangle of light. When he looked up, an opening appeared in the ceiling of the domed room. "Uh, Daniel, Jacob? Any idea what's going on?"

Again, before either man could formulate a response, the screen in front of the console flickered to life. "You have almost completed the task which has been prophesied to take place for generations. Soon, the evil ones will be thwarted and peace will reign for the people of Moval."

All eyes turned once again to the image of the woman on the screen. "All who remain on the outside of the triangle of light must now leave this chamber, for the final step can only occur in the presence of the chosen ones," she instructed. "If you choose not to follow this directive, the children of Moval will cease to know peace in their lifetimes."

There was a pregnant pause as everyone contemplated this last directive. While no one wanted to leave Jack, Sam and JJ alone, neither did they want to be responsible for the possible outcome of _not_ leaving. Jack looked down at Sam, the worry clear in his eyes. If something went wrong, he wanted to have his friends present to help get his family out of the chamber. That couldn't happen now, though; their safety would have to rest with him.

Sam smiled up at him in reassurance. "Jack, they wouldn't bring us all this way, then allow one of us to get hurt, least of all JJ. I'm sure we'll be fine." She reached up and gently touched his cheek.

Jack closed his eyes briefly, took a deep breath, then looked around the room. "Well, you heard the lady – or should I say ladies?" He glanced over at the image which appeared to be waiting patiently. "I want all of you to head out of here now. Wait outside, clear of the temple, until we join you."

Daniel frowned, "But Jack, she said we just have to leave the chamber, not the entire temple," he reminded his friend.

"I know that Daniel, but just to be certain, I want all of you clear. I can't be worrying about all of you if something goes wrong in here." He gave Daniel a meaningful look, imparting to him that Jack's first responsibility was to Sam and JJ and he couldn't' have anything or anyone interfere with that.

Daniel nodded his understanding, flashed Sam an encouraging smile, said a quick, "Good luck," and then herded Malem and the two guards out the door.

Jacob stayed a moment longer, wanting desperately to take his daughter's place but knowing that it was impossible. He also couldn't cross the beam of light to enfold her in a hug as he didn't want to risk breaking the connection. He gave Sam a small smile. "See you outside kiddo," he stated quietly. As he passed Jack, he whispered, "Take care of them, son." Jack smiled at the moniker and nodded; then Jacob left the room to join Daniel and the others outside.

Teal'c remained stoically by the chair, his hands clasped behind his back, eyes on the wall behind Jack and Sam. "I do not believe it is wise to leave you here alone, O'Neill."

Jack sighed; sometimes he wished Teal'c weren't so damned loyal. "T, I appreciate the gesture, but this won't work if you remain in the chamber. You heard the instructions," he reminded his friend.

"Indeed," Teal'c bowed his head. Then he let his gaze lock with Jack's. "I will leave this chamber, but I will not leave the temple." His voice was resolute as he continued. "As godfather, I have pledged to protect Jonathon Jacob. I did not carry out my duties previously on this planet and thus put my godson in grave danger. I will not allow it to happen again." His tone implied that his decision was final and there was no way that either of them would be able to change his mind.

"Oh, for crying out loud, T!" Jack huffed.

Sam interrupted him with a squeeze on his arm. "Teal'c we already told you we didn't hold you accountable for the kidnapping." When Teal'c opened his mouth to protest, she held up her hand. "Nevertheless, I understand your desire to stay close by." Sam smiled at him before she said quietly, "I would greatly appreciate it if you waited for us outside the chamber doors, Teal'c."

Teal'c gave a small, relieved smile in return. While he did not want to go against O'Neill's wishes, he would have, just to remain close in case his assistance was needed. He had promised O'Neill to stick close to Sam and JJ; he would not renege on his promise to do just that. He felt much relief at Samantha's request that he remain within the temple, knowing that she did so more for his own sake than hers or JJ's. Bowing to each of them in turn, he quietly left the chamber and stood just on the other side of its entrance.

"Why did you do that?" Jack asked with a touch of disbelief. "If this temple comes crashing down, I don't want to have to worry about Teal'c as well as the both of you."

Sam shook her head slightly. "You know as well as I do that he never would have left, Jack. This way, at least he won't feel guilty about it. Plus he'll be nearby should we need him."

Jack looked thoughtfully at her before he smiled. "You always were the smart one, weren't you?"

"You'd better believe it!" she smiled back.

Their light banter was interrupted by the image of the Ancient. "The chamber has been emptied of all but the child of three and those who brought him forth. That which has been put in place to save the people of Moval can now commence." With a rumbling deep within the temple, the walls shook and the opening in the ceiling widened. Jack clutched Sam close to his body; she put one arm around him and one around JJ, enclosing the child within the tight protective circle of his parent's arms.

As one they looked up and watched in awe as the triangular beam of light above them solidified into a large, red triangle of light which slowly began to rise. Suddenly, the long, continuous beam of light shot upward and out of the temple.

Those on the outside of the temple raised their eyes in astonishment at the light that poured forth from the top of the temple and spread out in the sky, covering the village and beyond like a shield. Jacob was reminded of the '68 red convertible he owned long ago – its cover slowly moving up and over his head to keep out the rain.

From her place in the medical facility, Janet ran to the window and looked out, gasping in amazement at the light that was passing overhead and moving slowly beyond her sight. The excited and frightened murmurs of the people around her caused her to turn and offer her reassurances that everything would be fine. She hoped in her heart it was true.

It took all of Teal'c's inner reserves of strength not to rush back into the chamber once the rumbling had started. Instead, he held onto the wall next to him and gritted his teeth in impatience, waiting for the moment when he could once more enter the secret chamber and see to his friends.

Daniel too, had to dig deeply and force himself not to go running back into the temple. While he was concerned for his friends safety as well, he was also more than a little curious about what was occurring within the secret chamber.

The rumbling continued for a full five minutes before it slowly quieted; the light dying soon afterwards. Throughout the entire process, Jack had held fast to Sam and JJ, praying that the temple wouldn't collapse around them. JJ had stared in fascination at the lights, not in the least disturbed by the trembling going on around him. Sam, even as she held tightly to JJ, had been extrapolating in her mind the energy required to put forth the light; and wondering what the shield, for that what it obviously was, was designed to do.

When everything quieted once again, Jack heaved a huge sigh of relief. "You OK Sam?" he asked, looking down into her upturned face.

"I'm fine. Holy Hannah, that was something, wasn't it?" she replied in excitement. Jack just chuckled at the entranced look on her face; one that JJ had shared just moments ago.

The image of the Ancient woman appeared for one final instruction. "It has been completed as foretold by the Ancients who came before. The shield will cover one quarter of the planet, obstructing from view those who wish to harm the people of Moval. Those who approach the planet from above will see only barren wasteland; their sensors will record no life. Only the Asgard, fellow protectors of the Makesh, will have the ability to see through the shield to the truth that lies below. The power sources of the Ancients must remain in place to ensure the shield will protect the Makesh for generations to come."

"Aw, crap! I was hoping we'd get to take back at least one souvenir from this little trip." Jack stated. Sam shushed him as the image continued.

"You have done well, chosen ones. You're names will be revered for many generations among the people of Moval. May the offspring you bring forth possess and embrace the knowledge which has been handed down to them." With that final remark, her image faded and the room was dimly lit once more by the scones on the walls.

"O'Neill!" Teal'c called from the door, his insistent tone rousing Jack.

"It's OK, you can come in, T," Jack replied.

Teal'c entered the quiet room, the wariness evident in his gaze as he looked around quickly, then fastened his eyes on JJ. "Is all well? Does anyone require medical assistance?"

"No Teal'c, we're fine," Sam assured him, walking over to him and giving him a light squeeze on his arm.

"What has transpired?" he asked with a quirk of one eyebrow.

"Well," Jack replied thoughtfully. "Aside from the Ancients going to all this trouble to place a protective shield over the village, we can't take the ZPMs with us. All this work and we get no rewards," he grumbled good-naturedly. Jack grinned as he came up to Sam and put his arm around her. "On a happier note, the Ancients seem to be in cahoots with Thor." When both Teal'c and Sam raised the eyebrows in question, he continued. "Neither one of them seems to like the idea of JJ being an only child!"

Sam rolled her eyes as she smacked him lightly on the arm. Then she took JJ from him, and moved toward the door. "Come on, let's go see what the shield looks like from outside and make sure everyone knows we're all right. We can discuss siblings for JJ another time," she replied a bit haughtily.

Jack and Teal'c shared a look of amusement before following her out the door.

* * *

_A/N: Well, I think there's only one more chapter left to this little adventure...final observations and the like. I also have a rather fluffy epilogue in mind. Stay tuned!_


	23. Gratitude

**Chapter 23 - Gratitude**

Sam emerged from the temple and looked up at the sky before her. Though the blue of the Moval sky could be clearly seen, there was an overall hint of red that indicated the shield was in place. She marveled at the technology that could do this; place a protective shied over one fourth of a planet in a matter of minutes. A shield that would prevent spacecraft from discovering that this was a planet with many viable life forms. It was clever, really, if you stopped to think about it; a protective weapon that took away any chance of the Makesh people inadvertently getting injured. The Makesh could live peacefully with the assurance that another species would find their planet uninteresting and leave it untouched. Unless they came through the Stargate, Sam frowned in thought.

"Sam!" she heard her father's welcoming shout, pulling her from her thoughts. She smiled in reply and met him halfway down the steps. Jacob enveloped both Sam and JJ in a warm embrace, relieved beyond belief that they were both safe. He looked over Sam's shoulder to share a look of gratitude with Jack that this was finally over.

Daniel had bounded up the stairs as well, eager to hear all that had transpired within the secret chamber. "So, what happened down there? We saw the light exit the temple and cover the village. Is this is a shield of some sort? What does it do?"

Sam smiled at her friend's enthusiastic questions. Knowing she would be no less excited to hear everything, she readied herself to explain. She was stopped, however by a hand on her arm. Looking up, she saw Jack frown slightly, the worry evident on his face. "Let's hold off on the explanations for a bit, OK? We need to contact Thor and find out what's happening on his end. I don't want us to be sitting here like ducks in water, thinking everything is fine, and then have those aliens on top of us before we can blink."

Nodding solemnly, the group made their way completely down the steps and waited beneath the shade of a large tree while Jack made contact with Thor. "Thor, buddy, you there?"

"I am O'Neill. I have experienced brief fluctuations in my equipment but now have them fully functioning. My sensors indicate that a shield has been placed over a large portion of the planet, is this correct?"

"Yeah. Apparently, the shield is what the Ancient's had in mind to protect the people here. It's supposed to make it appear as if the planet is barren and lifeless. What does it look like from up there?"

"I will have to adjust my controls. I will have an answer momentarily."

While they waited for Thor, Daniel spoke. "So the shield is like a force field, keeping people from seeing what's really down here?"

"It's more like a cloaking device, Daniel," Sam explained. "The Makesh should be able to walk through the shield with no difficulty; it's just to make the planet appear lifeless from the atmosphere. I'm sure the reasoning is that, if Moval appears to be lifeless, other species will not attempt to explore here."

"How far does it go? Do you know Sam?" Jacob asked with interest. This type of technology, combined with the Tok'ra tunnels, might prove to be very beneficial in keeping the Tok'ra hidden from the Goa'uld.

"The image of the Ancient said it covered one quarter of the planet," Sam explained. Jacob whistled appreciatively at her answer.

"O'Neill, I am ready to reply to your question. The portion of the planet that is covered is very vast; over one fourth. It appears from above to be a vast desert region, void of life. My initial scans also record no life signs, however, when I use specialized scanners, I am able to detect signs of life beneath the shield. In addition, I am not able to detect the presence of Naquadah any longer on the surface of the planet."

Sam raised her eyes in surprise: she had completely forgotten about the Naquadah. Now the Goa'uld or any other race would be unable to sense it as well, ruling out another possible reason to stop and explore the planet.

"Good," Jack responded to Thor's information. "That means the shield is operational. The Ancient said that the Asgard would be the only race able to detect life forms through the shield. What's happening with the alien ships?"

"They are proceeding on course toward the planet. They should reach the outer atmosphere within 45 minutes."

"Great," Jack muttered under his breath. Looking around at the group, he said, "OK, here's what we do. We all need to head back to the village and gather the people in front of the government buildings. We'll explain what's going on in as concise a manner as possible. Then we just have to wait and see if these Oreo's leave once they can't detect any life forms."

Daniel looked at Jack quizzically. "Oreos?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "He means Orinths."

"Yeah, them," Jack replied with a wave of his hand. Turning his attention back to the radio, he missed the look of amusement that was shared between Daniel, Sam and Jacob, and the quiet, "Why does he substitute everyone's name for a food lately?" from Jacob.

"Thor? We're going to head back to the village and gather everyone together. I want you to keep me apprised on the situation with those ships, OK?"

"As you wish O'Neill," Thor promptly replied before ending the transmission.

"Alright, kids… and dad," he added with a grin toward Jacob. "Let's head back to the village." Jack reached out for JJ and took him in his arms, then led the group down the path toward the village. Sam and Daniel fell into step behind him, Sam beginning a detailed discourse as to what had occurred in the secret chamber after Daniel left. "Scientists," Jack muttered under his breath. "Promise me you won't turn into one, OK little man?" JJ gurgled happily in reply.

----------

Twenty minutes later, they had almost all of the Makesh gathered in the courtyard in front of the government building. Those too ill to leave the medical facilities remained there; along with the former High Chancellor, who was being guarded in a cell below the building. Janet had joined her friends and been given a brief run down on what had occurred and what the next phase of the plan was. After giving both Sam and JJ a cursory check up, she returned to Daniel's side, waiting anxiously along with everyone else present.

After listening to Jack's explanations and Malem's assurances that all would be well, families clustered around each other, whispering softly amongst themselves. Their lives thus far had been rather simple and routine. Though there were the always present altercations when people lived closely together, for the most part, the Makesh were gentle, unassuming people. The news that their High Chancellor and Beroni had kidnapped the Ambassador's family shocked and saddened many among them. Added to that, this impending invasion had most of the villagers on edge. And though he was a young man and only an assistant, the people had begun to look to Malem for answers and reassurances. It was a role into which he reluctantly, but effectively, transferred into.

Renai came up to speak to Daniel, who stood off to the side talking quietly with Janet. They were both waiting for news from Thor, along with the rest of SG-1. "Excuse me Dr. Jackson," she said quietly. "I wanted to apologize for not allowing you into the temple earlier. If I had…"

Daniel held up a hand to stop her. "It's not your fault, Renai. You didn't know what the High Chancellor was really intending to do there."

She bowed her head. "Yes, but perhaps, if I had let you in, we might have been able to thwart his plans. I hate to think of the fear that Colonel Carter and JJ went through."

Janet laid her hand gently on Renai's arm. "They're just fine, Renai, and no one holds any ill will toward the rest of your people. In fact, we think very highly of Malem. If it hadn't been for his assistance, we might not have found Sam and JJ when we did."

Renai glanced toward Malem, who was deep in discussion with other members of the council. A soft smile graced her face and her eyes lit up as she said. "Yes, he is a very remarkable man, is he not?" Malem looked up at that moment and caught her eyes on him. Both of them blushed slightly before looking away.

Daniel and Janet shared a knowing smile. It seemed as if Malem would not be a single young man too much longer, judging by the way the two young people reacted to each other.

Jack's transmitter chose that moment to crackle to life. "O'Neill?" came Thor's voice. All talking ceased as everyone listened attentively for the Asgard's report.

"Yeah Thor, I'm here. Go ahead," Jack replied, casting a worriedly look at Sam before turning his attention back to Thor.

"The Orinth spacecraft have retreated, O'Neill. They appeared to take readings of the surface of the planet for several minutes, then turned around. They have just entered hyperspace. I do not believe they will be a threat any longer to the people of Moval."

A loud cheer of happiness went up from the villagers gathered there. Jack closed his eyes in relief; he would soon be able to take his family home. "That's good to hear, Thor. That's really good." Then Jack gave in to his emotional instincts and pulled Sam and JJ close for a tight hug.

Malem quickly made his way through the crowd to O'Neill's side. "Is it truly over, Ambassador?" he asked with quiet concern.

Jack released his hold on Sam and stepped forward. "As far as we know, Malem, yes it is. The shield looks like it did what the Ancients had in mind. Thor has agreed to place a protective device at the Stargate, to prevent enemies from gaining entrance to your planet through it. You can assure your people that they are safe now."

"I do not know how we can thank you and your family for what you have done; especially in light of the fact that your wife and son were taken against their will." He bowed his head briefly before continuing. "Our entire village owes you more than we can ever repay."

"We don't hold you responsible, Malem," Sam assured the young man. "Actually, you were a great help to us, as I am sure you will be to your people."

The council members had gathered around Malem and Tomaine, one of its oldest members, spoke up. "You are correct, Colonel Carter. Malem has proven himself a great leader; one whose deep concern for the well being of his people and our guests, led him to do what was right. He will sit on the council of elders and assist us in the governing of our people."

Malem ducked his head and blushed slightly, for he was not used to hearing such words of praise directed his way. "The council of elders? He's a little young to be labeled as an elder isn't he?" Jack teased lightly. He thought very highly of this young man and was pleased that his people regarded him in the same manner.

"Elder does not always refer to the old, Ambassador. It can also refer to those who are wise beyond their years," Tomaine stated with a knowing look. "I believe you will find your young son to possess such attributes as he grows."

"That I can agree with," Jack grinned as he exchanged looks with Sam. If his son was anything like his mother, he would be both brilliant and wise. Clapping his hands together Jack said, "Well, folks, much as this has been an exciting visit, I think it's time we headed on home."

"Ambassador, before you leave the council and the people of Moval would like to extend to you an invitation to visit whenever you wish. You are regarded as one of our own and we would be honored by your presence in the future," Tomaine stated. "In addition, we offer you free access to our mines, so that you may gather those minerals that were promised to you by the former High Chancellor and Beroni. We have no need of these components and feel it is the least we could you for all you have done for us."

Sam smiled brightly. "That would be wonderful, Tomaine. We'll send a few teams through as soon as it is approved by our General. Thank you so much!"

Tomaine took her hand and raised it to his lips. Giving her a soft kiss, he replied, "No, it is we who must thank you, Colonel Carter. Once again, I apologize for what has been done to you and your son. Geraut, our former High Chancellor, and Beroni will be punished for their misdeeds."

"What will happen to them?" Daniel asked, ever curious as to the customs of another people.

Malem answered. "Beroni will be stripped of his position within our academia. When he has recovered from his injuries, he will be sent to work the mines and assist in the gathering of the Naquadah. Do not fear, he will be watched closely and not allowed free access to the minerals, nor to your people," he added hastily at a look of concern from Jack. "Geraut will remain incarcerated until such a time as the council arrives at a suitable form of punishment."

Jack nodded in acceptance, but Sam frowned. "I'll be the first one to agree that what they did was wrong, but please keep in mind that the High Chancellor was doing was he thought was best for his people. He should be punished, yes, but maybe he should be given a second chance to live in peace among his people." She glanced back at Jack before continuing, "Has he been told yet about what occurred within the secret chamber?"

"Yes, he has," said a quiet voice coming from the rear of the group. People stepped aside to let the graceful figure of Shakena, wife to the former High Chancellor, step through. She glanced at Jack, then quickly back at Sam when she noticed the hardening of his gaze. "My husband holds deep regret for his actions, Colonel Carter. As you stated, he was trying to do what he felt was needed to save his people. Unfortunately, he chose the wrong means." She bowed her head, a look of intense sadness passing over her. "I do hope that one day; you will forgive us both for the injustice that was done to you and your son." She looked up with pleading eyes at Sam, then let her gaze roam over the little boy she held in her arms.

Sam stepped forward and took one of the older woman's hands in hers. "Shakena, you had nothing to do with any of this. I consider you my friend, and always will. I am so sorry for the price you must pay in all of this," Sam stated quietly, tears in her eyes at the hardships this woman might now face because of the actions of her husband.

Shakena her own eyes teary at the unexpected kind words, wiped at them with the sleeve of her gown. "My family will watch out for me and keep me close, do not fear. When one person makes a mistake, the family is not made to pay the price of justice as well." Reaching into the folds of her gown, she pulled out a small, wooden box with an intricately carved design on its cover. "I would like you to take this, for your son. Geraut carved it for our own daughter, many years ago. She did not live long, yet brought us great joy, as I am sure your son will bless you with many years of happiness. When he is older, please tell him what a remarkable thing he and his parents did for a small village, and that we are truly grateful."

Sam passed JJ over to Jack, accepted the box, and enveloped Shakena in a hug. "I will tell him, Thank you so much." When she pulled back, both women had fresh tears in their eyes.

"You are truly blessed, Ambassador O'Neill," Tomaine remarked quietly from beside Jack, his own eyes a bit moist at the kindness displayed by Sam toward her captor's wife. "Truly blessed."

Jack looked at his wife, then down at the little boy in his arms before replying, "I couldn't agree with you more, Tomaine."

* * *

_The end...except for the fluffy epilogue that I am a third of the way through already. Thanks so much for reading and for the wonderful reviews!_


	24. Epilogue

**Father – Epilogue**

Sam leaned back against the Adirondack chair on the deck and smiled at the sight 20 yards in front of her. She had just finished shucking the last ear of corn they had purchased at a road side vegetable stand and looked up when she heard the unmistakable sound of JJ's laughter. It was quickly followed by Jack's shout of "Hey! Careful there! You'll scare all the fish away, little man!"

Jack sat on the edge of the dock, JJ sandwiched between his legs. One arm was snaked securely around the little boy's waist. Even though JJ wore a small, Simpson's life jacket, Jack kept a tight hold on him. In his other hand, Jack held an old bamboo fishing pole that required no reel. They had matching fishing hats on; the kind that displayed various species of fish and had their names embroidered around the crown. The hats had been a gift from Teal'c, and both JJ and Jack seemed to love wearing them, which pleased Teal'c no end. It took everything Sam had not to burst out in laughter anytime Jack and JJ donned their rather unique hats.

From her vantage point, Sam could see JJ banging an overturned plastic pail on the dock. He looked expectantly for a reaction from his father at the loud noise; which he got when Jack growled playfully at him. The little boy was giggling and shrieking with laughter at this game. Sam shook her head in amusement – they were so alike, her boys!

The small family had come to the cabin a few days ago for a much needed vacation. That it occurred around Independence Day was an added bonus. Jack had made certain to bring them into town on the 4th so JJ could experience his first fireworks show. And even though it had been way past his bedtime, JJ had been enthralled with the brilliant light display in the sky. They had sat on a small hill, far enough away that the sounds of the fireworks exploding wouldn't scare JJ, but close enough that they would have a good view of the show. Jack had been lying in the middle of a blanket and had JJ tucked under one arm, Sam under the other, each resting a head on his shoulder. It had been a moment that both Sam and Jack would tuck into their memories and savor for a long time.

Sam shook herself from her thoughts as she heard another squeal of laughter from her son. Chuckling quietly, she set aside the corn cobs and made her way down the path to the dock, intent on spelling Jack for a while so he could get some actual fishing done. Both of them looked up when they heard her footsteps on the dock. "Mama!" JJ greeted her first.

"Hey sweetie." She sat down next to them and kissed his cheek, then turned and did the same to Jack. "So, how are my two boys?"

"Great, just great," Jack replied with a smile. "Just teaching my boy here the finer art of fishing with a bamboo pole, like my grandfather did in the old days." Jack was in his element, here at the lake, his son on his lap. This was JJ's first summer at the lake and Jack meant to make it memorable; even though JJ would never recall these days, Jack would and he meant to relish every single moment.

Sam looked over at the pole that Jack had raised out of the water. Her eyes followed the line from the tip of the pole to where it touched the surface of the water; she frowned in confusion. "Ah, Jack? I know there aren't actually any fish in this pond, but don't you need a hook on the end in order to at least _attempt_ to catch something?" While she never proposed to be an expert at fishing, she knew that much!

Jack gave her a somewhat condescending look before turning back to his pole. "We are not actually fishing yet, Samantha. We are learning the _art_ of fishing. I have told you repeatedly that there's a difference, have I not?" he gave her a sidelong grin before continuing. "Besides, I really didn't want to be using a hook when it was just me and my buddy here. No sense taking any chances, right little man?" Jack blew a raspberry on JJ's neck, earning himself a belly laugh from the little boy.

Sam smiled. Ever since their return from Moval 2 months ago, Jack had been even more protective of JJ than usual, if that were even possible. Having his wife and son snatched away almost from under his nose had affected Jack deeply. It was now early-July and he still hated to have either Sam or JJ out of his sight for too long. He had been beside himself with worry when Sam had returned to Moval with the teams that would be in charge of mining the naquadah. Knowing that Beroni was in the mines caused Jack no end of panic. In fact, he had insisted that Teal'c go along as well. The large Jaffa had proven stalwart in his mission to prevent any contact between Beroni and Sam. In fact, Sam had never even seen the man when she was in the mines. Of course, she didn't know to quite what lengths Teal'c had gone in order to ensure this outcome… and Jack didn't want her to ever find out.

Truthfully, she thought it was sweet how caring and protective Jack was toward JJ. His overprotectiveness toward her was a different matter entirely. While she gave in to his insistence that Teal'c return with her to Moval, she put her foot down when it came to the other few missions she had gone on over the past two months. After tonight, though, Sam had an inkling that Jack's protective streak would just get worse.

Shaking herself from her thoughts, Sam stated, "Well, I hate to interrupt this lesson in the art of fishing, but I think it's time for a certain someone to go down for his nap."

"I'm really not very tired, dear," Jack replied with a grin.

"Cute. But I was talking about the little fisherman. Then you can fix your rod and _not_ catch a fish with a hook." Sam sent him a sassy grin as she took JJ from his spot on the deck and began to stand up with him. "Umf! You're starting to get heavy little man! Has daddy been feeding you donuts again?"

"Me?" Jack asked in all innocence as he went to stand as well, his knees creaking in protest. "Oiy, getting too old to be sitting on the dock for such a long time."

Suddenly, Sam swayed slightly and reached out blindly to Jack, grasping tightly onto his arm as a wave of dizziness engulfed her. Jack's face lost all teasing as he pulled Sam close, supporting her while she held onto JJ. "Sam? What's wrong? Are you OK?"

Sam took a few deep breaths before running a shaky hand over her eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," she replied a little breathlessly. "Must have stood up too quickly,"

In one fluid movement, Jack took JJ from her arms and snaked an arm around her waist. "Come on, you're going to lie down while I give Janet a call." He began to propel her along the dock and up toward the cabin.

"Jack, really, I'm fine. It's just the heat, and I stood up too quickly," she protested feebly, even as she walked along with Jack. "I…I didn't eat lunch either, come to think of it. I just got a little light headed, that's all. Please, don't bother Janet with this."

By this time, Jack had reached the cabin. Pushing the screen door open with his leg, he guided Sam in and settled her onto the couch cushions, then set JJ down in the nearby playpen. The concern hadn't left his face and in fact, flashed anew as he took in her pale features. "God Sam, you're white as a ghost. Lie down while I get you some water," he ordered.

"Jack," Sam began, only to be cut off by him.

"If you don't want me to call Janet this minute and arrange transportation back to the SGC, you'll lie back and rest a minute." Softening his tone he added, "You scared the crap out of me, Sam. JJ too."

Sam looked over at the playpen, where JJ was standing and holding onto its sides, his eyes wide and solemn, lower lip quivering slightly. "Oh, baby," Sam muttered. "I didn't mean to scare you." She moved to get up from the couch and go to her son but was stopped by a hand to her shoulder.

"Stay put. He'll be fine for a few minutes." When Jack saw her relax back into the cushions, he went to the kitchen to retrieve a glass of water and a handful of grapes. He handed her the water without comment, then sat next to her on the couch, waiting for her to finish. When she did, he placed the grapes in her hand. "Eat."

Sam, not wanting an argument, did as he instructed, even though it irked her to have him issuing orders at her. Shortly, the color began to return to her cheeks and she felt a bit better. Jack kept his steady gaze on her, feeling the panic in his chest lighten as her pallor dissipated.

When she had finished the grapes, she put the stem on the table and leaned into Jack, who immediately put his arm around her. Seeing that things had returned to normal, JJ dropped to his bottom and began to play quietly with the toys in his playpen. "So, you want to tell me what that was really about?" Jack asked softly.

Sam sighed. This was not how she wanted to tell him; besides, she wasn't quite sure and was waiting for a phone call from Janet to verify it. She didn't want to get his hopes up if the tests were negative. Sam turned her head to look at him, then lowered her eyes and bit her bottom lip in hesitation.

"Sam, don't scare me like this," he pleaded softly. "If something's wrong, you need to tell me. We'll work through it together." All manner of horrible scenarios were running through his mind and now he was the one beginning to turn pale.

"Oh God, Jack, it's nothing like that," Sam assured him as she correctly read his expression. "I didn't want to tell you until I was sure." She hesitated a moment, then sat up straight, pulling slightly away from him. She turned sideways, tucking one leg under her and taking his hands in her own. Sam took a deep breath, then said quietly. "You know those ships that Thor has, in _The Fleet of Samantha Carter_?"

Jack nodded in confusion, wondering what the hell Thor's space ships had anything to do with why she had almost passed out on the dock earlier.

"Well," she took another deep breath, then hit him with a crooked grin. "We just might be able to provide him with another name for one of those ships in about 8 months."

Jack stared at her dumbly for the space of a few heartbeats, before realization dawned. His eyes widened in surprise and his mouth opened and closed several times before he could formulate a sentence. "A baby? We're…you're…another _baby_?"

Sam smiled at his reaction and put a hand on his cheek. "Yes, Jack, another baby."

Jack's face broke into a huge grin as he pulled her to her feet and into his arms. "Another baby. A brother or sister for JJ; I can't believe it!" he cried out happily before kissing her soundly. Roused by the ruckus his father was making, JJ stood up in his playpen and babbled joyfully. Jack reached over and picked him up, including him in their little circle.

After they spent a few moments in a happy hug, Jack pulled back and looked at Sam in concern. "Are you feeling OK? Maybe you should lie down." When she laughed at him and assured him she was fine, he turned thoughtful. "Why didn't you tell me when you first suspected, Sam?"

Sam sighed, gave JJ a kiss on the cheek, and stepped away. She stood with her back to him, arms crossed against her chest, and she looked out the window at the peaceful lake before her. Jack put JJ back in the playpen and stood behind her, placing his arms around her from the back and grazing her neck with his lips. "Don't you want another child so close in age to JJ?" he asked quietly. The children would only be 19 months apart, maybe she felt it was too soon to add to their family.

"Oh, Jack, it isn't that. Not at all. I just…" she turned around and looked at him, her eyes full of regret. "I wanted to be sure before I told you, so you wouldn't be disappointed if the tests were negative." Jack closed his eyes briefly in painful understanding. A few months before they had conceived JJ, they had thought Sam was pregnant. A home pregnancy test had confirmed their suspicions and they were elated. When Janet had given Sam a follow-up test a few days later, it contradicted the home test. Apparently, the make-up of Sam's blood made it difficult to positively identify pregnancy in an over the counter pregnancy test; Janet had to run several specialized ones in the lab. They had both been sorely disappointed over the results, but Jack more so than Sam. He had withdrawn from her for a while, putting the blame on himself, and Sam had been devastated at his seeming abandonment. They had worked everything out, of course, but Sam didn't want to put either one of them through that again.

Jack pulled her close now, blinking back the tears that gathered in the back of his eyes. "I am so sorry I made you feel you couldn't tell me, Sam. I love you and JJ so much; if he was the only child we ever had, I'd be completely ecstatic. You are my life, Sam; you and JJ. I'd be lost without you. You know that don't you?"

Sam nodded against his chest, not trusting herself to speak at the moment.

He held her for a while, pressing kisses against her hair and rubbing her back soothingly. "So," he finally ventured, "When will we know for sure?"

Sam squeezed him lightly before pulling back to look at him. He was dismayed to see the tears in her eyes, but refrained from comment. Sam brushed quickly at her eyes before replying. "Janet said she should have the results late this afternoon. She's going to call me on my cell phone."

Jack smiled reassuringly. "OK then. We'll just wait for her call. In the meantime, I'll get JJ down for his nap, then I'll make you one of my famous Jack O'Neill sandwiches. And you'll eat every bite," he ordered teasingly. Then he kissed her on the nose and went to put JJ down in his crib.

At 11 months of age, JJ had given up his morning nap but still required an afternoon one. And with all the excitement and fresh air of the last few days, he was sure to take a long one. He went down for his nap without a fuss and Jack was soon back in the kitchen, banging around and muttering to himself as he constructed one of his special sandwiches.

After eating half of her sandwich – a Jack O'Neill sandwich was really much too big for her to eat all at one sitting as it contained numerous meats, cheeses and a smattering of vegetables – Sam found herself lying on the couch and dozing lightly.

Jack sat back in a chair near her, finishing off Sam's sandwich and watching her sleep. His mind raced with thoughts as he tried to imagine the changes adding another child would make to their family. Changes that would be wonderful, as far as he was concerned. He had always regretted that Charlie had been an only child and had secretly hoped the same wouldn't happen to JJ.

Jack was startled out of his musings and Sam from her sleep by the ringing of her cell phone. Their eyes locked momentarily before Sam sat up and reached for her phone, which sat on an end table near the sofa. "Sam," she stated into the phone. "Hi Jan, I've been waiting to hear from you." She cast a glance at Jack, noting the tension in his jaw as he waited patiently.

"Um hmm," she said noncommittally as she walked over to Jack and took a seat in his lap. Jack's arms went around her, holding her lightly as he listened to her end of the conversation and tried to read her expressions; which wasn't very easy considering she was purposefully keeping her features neutral.

"OK, yeah, I understand. I'll do that, Janet. And thanks for calling. Bye." She clicked her phone shut and looked down into her lap, chewing on her lower lip as if deep in thought.

Jack couldn't take in any longer. "Well? Am I going to be making you peanut butter and sardine sandwiches within the next few months? Come on; don't leave me hanging here, Sam." His tone had taken on a slight edge of pleading, a tone that she rarely heard from him.

Sam turned to him with a solemn face, but a light was dancing in her eyes. "Well," she sighed dramatically. "If everything goes according to plan, it looks like Thor will get to add another name to that fleet in 8 months."

Jack's face broke into an even bigger grin than when she had first mentioned the possibility of another child. He pulled Sam close for a long, passionate kiss. Pulling away, both of them a bit breathless, he said with a grin, "I think JJ would really like a little sister."

Sam smiled back. "I'll see what I can do," she replied before pulling him back for another kiss.

------

_8 Months Later, SGC infirmary_

In a scene eerily reminiscent of one 19 months earlier, Sam lay back against several pillows, face flushed with a mixture of exhaustion and elation. Jack sat on the edge of her bed, one arm around her, gazing down at the small, red face of his newborn child. His other arm was securely around that of his active son, JJ, who looked everywhere around the room but at the baby, before attempting to reach a shiny instrument just out of reach.

"Uh, uh, little man. That's not for you. Here, take a look at your new sister. We've been waiting a long time to meet her, haven't we?" Jack asked his son.

Sam angled the baby so JJ could see her better. "See JJ; this is your new baby sister, Grace. Isn't she pretty?"

JJ finally locked eyes on the small bundle in his mother's arms and latched onto her words. "Baby. Mine." Then he reached out as if to take her from his mother. All the adults in the room laughed. "I hope he still feels that way in a few years, when she's taking his toys," Jack remarked with a grin.

Janet stepped forward. "OK, guys, a few pictures, then everyone out to let the new baby and mom get some rest." Janet snapped several pictures of the now four O'Neill's. Jacob, Daniel, Teal'c, and Cassie each took turns with the camera, allowing everyone to be in a few pictures. Taking in Sam's tired appearance, Janet ordered, "That's enough for now." Then she came around the bed and took JJ from Jack. "I believe Grandpa said he would take care of this little guy for a while, Jack. We'll let you and Sam have some time alone."

Jacob accepted his grandson happily, then came around to give his daughter a kiss. "I am so proud of you, Sammy. You have a beautiful family." Sam tearfully returned his kiss at those words from her father.

Daniel came around to Sam's other side and bent to give her a kiss on the cheek. "She's beautiful, Sam. Just like her mother."

"Thanks Daniel," Sam replied with a teary smile.

"Hey, aren't you going to say something nice about me?" Jack asked with feigned affront.

"Uhm, she's got your lungs?" They had all heard the baby screaming just minutes after birth and there were several remarks about the loudness of those cries.

"Just wait until you have kids, Space Monkey." Jack gave Daniel a knowing grin. Before Daniel could counteract the remark, there was a flash of light and Thor stood before them.

"Greetings O'Neill, Samantha Carter. I have been informed of the birth of your second offspring. I would like to offer my congratulations to you both. I hope you and the child are well, Samantha," Thor blinked at Sam inquiringly.

"We're just fine, Thor. Thank you. Would you like to see her?" Sam smiled gently at their new visitor.

"Then it is a female child, as you were hoping, O'Neill," Thor commented as he came closer to peer at the child. "She is very small. I do not recall Jonathon Jacob being quite this diminutive in stature."

Jack chuckled, not bothering to point out that Thor himself was rather diminutive. "Yeah, she's a bit smaller than JJ, but she's got quite a set of lungs on her already. I can already tell she's going to be a fighter when she grows up."

"I am sure all of your offspring will be most remarkable, O'Neill. May I inquire as to what you will call this child?" Thor asked curiously.

Jack looked to Sam to inform Thor of the baby's name. "Grace Aeryn Carter-O'Neill," she supplied, gazing down with a soft smile.

"That is a most distinguished sounding name, and most befitting the next ship in our fleet. I will inform Sabat that he is to add the name Grace Aeryn to _The Fleet of the Samantha Carter_." Jack and Sam shared a look of amusement at this news. "Might I inquire, O'Neill, if we can expect another offspring within the same time frame as your first two?"

Jack choked back a snort of laughter; he didn't think his wife would find it at all amusing, especially after having endured 9 hours of labor. Sam answered for him. "I don't think you should get your hopes up, Thor. Maybe you can name the other two ships after Janet and Daniel's children."

At that comment, Daniel and Janet shared surprised blushes. While it was true that they had recently become engaged, they had yet to plan the wedding, let alone discuss the idea of children. Janet coughed, shot Sam a glare, then stated, "All right, everyone; time to leave. Sam and Grace need some rest." She efficiently shooed everyone out of the room, ever Thor. When the room was emptied of everyone save Sam, Jack and the baby, she gave Sam one more stern glare, then left the room, muttering under her breath, "Fleet of the Samantha Carter my fanny!"

Jack chuckled softly as he moved to sit more fully on the bed. "You'd better watch it dear, she might be coming after you with the needles."

"I'll just hold Grace in front of me for protection," Sam teased back.

Jack bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, then took his newborn daughter in his arms. Grace slowly opened her eyes at the shift in position and gazed up at her father. Her dark blue eyes, which would soon turn brown like her daddy's, seemed to investigate his features. One tiny hand struggled to free itself from the tightly wrapped blanket and reach up toward the face that loomed above her. Jack gently released the hand and lowered his face to it, letting her grasp onto his nose. He pulled back and kissed her on her downy head then placed his pinkie in her hand. Grace latched on tightly, then closed her eyes and returned to sleep.

"She's already got you wrapped around her little finger," Sam commented softly with a smile.

Jack returned the smile. "She gets that from her mommy." Jack's face turned serious as he gazed at this incredible woman who was his wife, and now the mother of his two children. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Sam smiled gently at him. "Just today, in fact, but that doesn't mean you can't say it again." When Jack didn't smile back, but continued to gaze at her thoughtfully, she frowned. "What's wrong Jack?"

"We have a daughter, Sam." he said, his voice a mixture of awe and fear.

"I am aware of that," she stated in confusion.

Jack shook his head. "It just hit me, I've never had a daughter before. What if I mess things up? What if I can't put her hair in pigtails when you're at work? What if she wants to play **Barbie's**? What if she brings some Bozo home when she's 16 and tells me she's in love with him? I'll kill him, Sam. I really will," he stately adamantly.

Sam scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, lightly running her hand over Grace's hair. "You'll be great, Jack. We've got a long time to figure things out and we'll do it together. You've done wonderful with JJ so far; there's no doubt in my mind that you and Grace will be just as close." After a quiet pause, she continued, "You are the best daddy our two kids could ever hope to have, Jack. You're funny, caring, protective, smart…you can stop me anytime you know," she looked up at him teasingly.

This time, Jack returned the smile. "You don't often rattle off my finer points, Mrs. O'Neill. I was enjoying the moment." Sam chuckled, then laid her head back on his chest, unsuccessfully trying to stifle the yawn that escaped her.

"You know what the smartest thing I ever did was, Sam?" he asked her quietly. Sam replied with a soft, "MMM?"

"I married you," he stated softly, leaning down to kiss her head. Sam smiled, then snuggled in more comfortably and drifted off to sleep. Jack shifted Grace to a more comfortable position and leaned back against the headboards. He would have to go and rescue Jacob from his active son soon, but right now, he just wanted to enjoy this moment with his two favorite girls.

* * *

_Sorry this took a while but I kept thinking of things to add...It's longer than many of my chapters! Well, I hope you enjoyed reading A Father's Determination and thanks so much for all of the reviews!_


End file.
